Second Chance
by combatlighting
Summary: Fusion Zamasu had proved to be too powerful for Goku,Vegeta and Trunks combined despite all their efforts.Having no other choice Goku and Vegeta use the Potara Fusion to win becoming Vegeto once e battle goes in Vegeto's favor.During the conflict Vegeto accidently damaged the Time Ring sending Goku and Vegeta back all the way to the beginning of Saiyan Saga and changes occur
1. Chapter 1

**##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

"Vegeta I need your help" Goku said struggling to get up as with him were him,Vegeta,Trunks,Supreme Kai and Gowasu whom were hiding from Fusion Zamasu himself in a hiding was looking at him confused as to what he was talking about."The Potara,we're fusing too"

Vegeta looked terrified when his rival mentioned that

"A fusion between Goku and dad?!" Trunks said in surprise and confusion

"Of course! I forgot about that option!" Supreme Kai said as he give out his earings

"You must be mad! I vowed to never fuse with you again!" Vegeta snarled

"Unless you want to die Vegeta if we don't merge our powers together then we won't be able to defeat should know that Vegeta" remarked Goku."Trunks give me a Senzu Beam"

"Oh,right!" Trunks took out his senzu which was in his pocket giving it to Goku who ate it

"Alright!" Goku cheered glad that he was back at full Kai gave him his earings to which Goku did and thanked him."Here you go Vegeta"

Vegeta was glaring murderous daggers at the damn earing as if it was mocking him

"Say the last time the two of us fused we were told we would never seperate from one another again but we did,why is that?" Golu asked looking at Gowasu

"The fusion effects those who aren't Supreme Kai will only last an hour" stated Gowasu

"Say,Goku and Vegeta,your Super Saiyan Blue forms have the energy and the power of a God don't they?" asked Supreme Kai

"Yeah why?" Goku replied with his own question not understanding where this was headed

"That's great! If that's true then instead of an hour the fusion effect on you two should last an entire day instead!" said Supreme Kai

Goku did a smile with his eyes wide."Alright!We have a whole day to finish this?!That will be done in no time!"

Vegeta on the other hand looked very just great it would have been bad enough for him to go through this crap for an hour but a whole day?!This couldn't get any worse!

Goku was looking at Vegeta's scared proceded to glare at Goku whom only looked away

"Vegeta…"

"Alright fine I'll do it!Another word from you and I won't!" Vegeta yelled taking the senzu and putting the earing to his right."Fine I'll endure it for a day!"

[scene change]

Zamasu was looking around for the hideous mortals but it was quite difficult even with this nearly destroyed from his corner he saw two lights beaming down in front of him

[scene change]

"Here we go Vegeta!"

"Go to hell!"

Goku and Vegeta's bodies forcerfully collide into one another forcing everyone to cover their enormous beacon of light shines down upon the remains of the building."Alright!" shouted out none other then Vegeto jumping down above Zamasu

"Who are you?" asked Zamasu

"Well since you decided to fuse we decided to play that game as well.I am a fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot,Vegito!" he answered and clenches his fists."And this...is Vegeto Blue!Aaaaaahhhhh!" Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan Blue his aura surrounding him while increasing his power

"Don't asssume that such a transformation will allow you to stand up to a God!" Zamasu said using his Holy Wrath attack on his new foe throwing it

Vegeto lazily caught the attack with his bare hand as winds erupted from the clash going on but Vegeto with hardly any effort crushes the attack like it was nothing making Zamasu gasp in shock

"So,you were saying?"

On the sidelines Trunks was amazed of what he was even seeing _.'The fusion between dad and Goku...what increnible energy!'_ he thought

Zamasu's eyes were looking at Vegeto with utter hatred before he made a chuckling echo confusing Vegeto."Once again you mortals try to imitate is that? Is it because gods are great? Is it because they are too beautiful?" Zamasu shakes his head."Is it something to be pitited?What good becomes when done by gods...becomes evil when done by mortals and becomes a sin!" and so he babbled

Vegeto grows tired of his talk and punches him square in the face following that by a kick knocking him around."Sorry I saw an opening that screamed attack me...so I attacked" said Vegeto."Anyway mister god hurry up and try to squash me I don't have all day you know"

Zamasu uses his hands to get up grogilly glaring at Vegeto."I will not hear your arrogance mortal!"

Zamasu aims a punch at Vegeto which the force itself creates a to which Vegeto dodged flies over to Vegeto trying to punch him in the to which Vegeto turned around at the last second blocking it but it send both of them far aways into the ruined made a turn at a building lunging at Zamasu with the latter doing the clashed as the two were exchanging quick jabs at one another trying to make a direct contact but Vegeto did a kick to Zamasu's try do a spinning backhand only to miss destroying a flew right at Zamasu with a flurry of kicks blocked by Zamasu's purple mutated hand but Vegeto did a flip behind a Zamasu kikcing him in the just as he turned was not done as after that he grabbed Zamasu's face sending him to the ground forming a crater

"What's wrong?!Don't tell me this is all the power a god has?" Vegeto mocked

Zamasu glared at him which severely pissed him let out a roar of rage his purple aura violently surrounding him surprising Vegeto as he got knocked back but he steadied phased out right in front of Vegeto about to punch him which Vegeto countered by doing the fists clashed with one another both of their auras,Both were yelling increasing their own power levels as high as they could bolts were releasing from one another creating loud ground was ferociously shaking letting out rocks being hanging open with it already being one could overpower the other so they let with Vegeto striking first but was shocked when Zamasu responded even faster punching him straight in the gut making Vegeto cough did another hit brutally jabbing his chin knocking Vegeto down sending him back on the ground lying

"It's over for you,mortal" Zamasu said closes in with his energy blade to finish the job,walking over to the downed Vegeto where he was doing nothing but lying face first."Say goodbye!"

Vegeto counters with an extra-long energy blade of his own stabbing right through Zamasu's chest making him gasp

"What? I can do this too you know" said Vegeto but he noticed that Zamasu seemed to be in pain looking at his blade."Huh are you in pain?" Zamasu looks at him confused."Aren't you supposed to be immortal?"

Zamasu seemed surprised before he smirked." 's right.I am immortal.I am immortal and cannot be defeated.I shall erase all these mortals and bring forth the dawn of world that shall never be sullied"

"Are you sure you're immortal?"

"Huh?"

"You're not immortal any more and you won't be able to erase these other mortals"

"What?"

"Don't you get it?Now that you're fused he will always be inside your body.A mortal named Goku!

Zamasu looked like he was shocked but much to Vegeto's confusion the insane kai only chuckled

"Mortars truly are foolish"

"Say what?"

"Goku shall be inside my body?Yes!This is perfect!"

"Huh?!"

"Listen...Goku" Zamasu said the name in disguist."You are merely a mortal,yet,you have managed to gain power that surpasses that even gods yourself are an example of a failure of the gods who created this universe!" he angrily spat his rose aura surrounding him grabbing Vegeto's energy blade dissolving it making Vegeto back away and as such Zamasu flew above staring down at his enemy,"By becoming one with Goku I myself have taken the sins of a mortal and the failure of gods in this body!That is the true duty of a God!"

"You just love monologuing don't you?" Vegeto said with slight annoyance

"Don't you understand?! I am doing this for the sake of the universe!For the world itself!" Zamasu begins to cry

"Are you...actually crying?" Vegeto said in disbelief

"YES!This world will be purified by my tears!" Zamasu's aura starts surrounding him and it kept getting only is his body not regenerating but now his size keeps growing larger and more grotesque."Mortals" Zamasu drops to the ground his hair banging over his eyes shadowly when he looks at Vegeto his eyes glowed crimson having an insane psychotic smile."Must be wiped out!No matter what!"

"Not on my watch you won't!" Vegeto said determined as he began to power up as both of them were shaking the ground their auras touching one another causing a massive purple round storm lighting bolts shooting out uncontrollably

[scene change]

"That form...Zamasu isn't just healing but he...falling apart?" Supreme Kai exclaimed watching the battle from afar along with his other Supreme Kai

"That ugly form,this must represent Zamasu's conflicted feelings physically manefesting" stated Gowasu

"His feelings?" Supreme Kai said in confusion

"Zamasu was too obsessed caught between the contradictions of gods and mortals make mistakes and fight against one gods forgive mortals for these gods and mortals share similiar forms" explained Gowasu."This...form is filled with nothing but rage and this truly what you wanted Zamasu? If you wipe out all the mortals will this satisfy your emotions?

"Trunks!" shouted out Bulma making Trunks look above seeming surprised with his mother and Mai on the time machine

"You fixed it!" Trunks exclaimed

"Trunks are you alright?!" Mai asked with concern running over to him

"Yeah" Trunks confirmed but he looks down what Mai was holding and he looked surprised that it was his broken sword

"Oh this?Maki said to give it to you" Mai said as if she read Trunks's mind

Trunks took the broken sword staring at it could see Haru and Maki reflecting shouting his name,cheering him on to not give up but to keep else was staring at Trunks wondering what he would do answers were given when his white aura surrounds made a battle cry as Trunks creates an energy blade to replace the sword's missing sword seemed the same only difference being was that it glowing golden as Trunks thought that this was something he had to do as mortal from this world and everyone seemed shocked

"I'm going" Trunks exclaimed with Mai nodding her head then Trunks flies off to rejoin the battle

[scene change]

Back on the battlefield Vegeto was furiously keeping up his blur of punches nonstop at Zamasu's bulky body which the former was difficulty blocking it all

"What's the matter can't that bulky body of yours that's seeped up with rage keep up with my speed!" Vegeto taunted

Zamasu has had enough as he uses his energy blade to cut did a sidestep before he kneed Zamasu on his jaw and doing a kick sending Zamasu to a building getting a crater about his size

"This will end it for sure!" Vegeto said as his blue aura comes again his hands were glowing blue with yellow sparks coming out."Final Kamehameha!" Vegeto fires his ultimate attack at the villain making s direct contact head on. This caused a massive bright explosion nearly enveloping Vegeto in it

Vegeto dusts himself off then much to his annoyance Zamasu was still alive flying in air

"Behold!This is the power of a God!"

Vegeto uses Instant Transmission floating above Zamasu as he did an acrobatic flip kick at Zamasu making him go 's fist glowed blue as he gave a loud shout punching Zamasu's face very hard which made Zamasu crash on the ground causing rocks to fly over everywhere as they shattered into million landed on his back groaning in pain

"Well that was quick" Vegeto said dusting off his gloves

Zamasu may have been weakened but he was far from was having difficulty getting up as that last blow took a great blow to nonetheless he used his hands who were shaking along with his 's head perks up looking down and he sighed in annoyance

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"To think...that I could be this damaged...by a mortal" Zamasu grolwed underneath his breath glaring at Vegeto with hatred seeping his eyes."I WILL NEVER ACCEPT IT!"

"Nice comeback did your mom make that up for you?" Vegeto quipped

Zamasu's mind was clouded by rage as he blindly charged at Vegeto having his pink energy blade attacking him was walking backwards tilting his head in every way he could with practical was now Vegeto's turn to attack as he kicked Zamasu's chin and after that he used his fist to send it quite deep in Zamasu's made the psycho hold his gut in pain and coughed blood now on his knees

"This is the end Zamasu!" Vegeto said using his extra-long energy blade of his own charging at looked up at the last second and used his purple hand to block it in desperation but what no one expected was that the Time Ring got a big crack which did not go unnoticed

A flash of white went by the Time Ring as swirls of light were going backed up jumping looking completely confused along with Zamasu

[scene change]

"Hey what's going on out there?!" Bulma asked seeing the white swirls in the air going through the clouds

"It couldn't be...the Time Ring is damaged!" said Gowasu

"What?!" Supreme Kai was shocked

"This is not good,not good at Ring is an accessory of the Supreme Kai which enable them to travel through are normally used to observe future events in their main now it's damaged and there's no telling what will happen right now!" said Gowasu

[scene change]

Vegeto was backing away from the swirls as some of them nearly hit him."Oh man what's going on right now?!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Zamasu was screaming in absolute pain his arms exposed as there were white colors going by him his body was disappearing starting from his legs

"What's going on right now?!" now came by Trunks who landed on the ground next to Vegeto

"I have no idea" responded Vegeto

"I…I don't know what you mortals have done to me but…I'm not going down by myself!" Zamasu yelled firing a beam of the unstable time ring at Trunks as he couldn't react fast enough but Vegeto pushed him out of the way and got himself out as the beam hit nothing but air creating a portal

Zamasu charged with everything he had with a mighty roar catching Vegeto off guard sending him straight off and the portal closed just then

"Yes…I did it,I did it!Hahahahahaha!" Zamasu laughed insanely as tears of happiness were running down at his wasn't long before his whole body disappeared. Zamasu himself has now been erased from existence whilst Trunks stood there completely and utterly shocked along with everyone else

"What just happened?"

[scene change]

Vegeto was struggling to control himself as his body could just barely even had no idea where he was right he could see was black everywhere whilst white kept momentarily appearing and dissapearing at insane glowed blue before he split back into Goku and Vegeta

"Vegeta what's going on?!" Goku yelled struggling to move forward

"How the hell should I know that Kakarot?!" replied Vegeta

Suddenly as if gravity was there Goku and Vegeta screamed as both of them got sucked in with a pop

[scene change]

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed and suddenly he blinked when he fell to the ground."Oof!" he grunted getting up scratching up his head." hey where am I?" Goku was looking around his surroundings as he realized he was in a random forest

Well this was minute he was in some weird portal and now he was in a forest?What the hell?This place looked great and everything but he needed to go back in Trunks's timeline and fight Zamasu!

"Gohan!Gohan!Gohan where are you?!" Goku's ears perked up hearing his wife's goes over to her as she was preety there was one thing puzzling did she mean where was Gohan?Wasn't he supposed to be with Videl taking care of Pan?Or doing some bussiness meeting or whatever?

'Oh no don't tell me ChiChi invinted Gohan and Videl and I forgot about it!Oh man if that's true then I am so dead!' Goku thought gulping

In less then 2 minutes Goku was already in front of his house behind ChiChi

"Where is that boy?" asked ChiChi

"What do you mean?" Goku asked behind ChiChi

"Oh hey Goku" ChiChi said looking around as her husband was behind her then looking took a quick back again seeing her husband was behind her."GOKU?!" ChiChi fell anime style screeching

"Hiya" Goku greeted

"H-H-H-H-H-H-ow did you do that?!" ChiChi said her voice shaking nervously pointing her figner at him

"Hm?What do you me-" Goku stopped as he got taken aback by what he was ...looked a little couldn't place his fingers on it but...was it just him or did she look more...younger?When he took a closer look she definetely looked a lot younger compared how she usually looked

"Hello earth to Goku anyone there?!" ChiChi snapped her fingers at him snapping Goku back to reality

"Hm what?Oh yeah ehehehe" Goku smiled sheeplesly

"Hey wait a minute where's the firewood?!"

"Firewood?What firewood?"

"The one for-oh my God Gohan! I almost forgot about him!Goku can you search for him I kept calling him for lunch but he wouldn't show up!"

"Uh...ok? I'll uh do it?" Goku said not wanting to dare fight his wife as doing that would be suicidal even for that in mind he set of for the woods running

"Hey Goku one more thing!Don't forget you two are supposed to meet Master Roshi's preety soon!" ChiChi called out

Now Goku looked confused."What do you mean? I just met them a little over a while ago"

Now ChiChi was the one who looked confused."Huh?Goku what do you mean?The last time you saw them was 5 years ago in the World Martial Arts Tournament during your battle with haven't seen them since!"

Goku had a look of surprise on his face making him even more confused.5 years ago?His battle with Piccolo?But that hadn't happen since...uh...his childish mind could still not pick up the peaces

"ChiChi what day is it?"

"October 12,age 761 why?"

Goku was now even more shocked then 12 761?!But wait that could only mean that...this was the day that Raditz showed up and kidnapped Gohan!

"Oh..just asking...anyway I gotta go!" Goku ran off to the woods

ChiChi made a was acting a little strange now ever since he went to pick firewood

[scene change]

Goku looked back over his shoulder seeing as he was sure he was far enough from his then began to take his footsteps slowly looking at his he thought it was true which he was sure it was he must have somehow traveled back in what ChiChi said was true then that meant that in this time right now Gohan should be a 4 year old toddler at sensed his friend's energies as well and he was shocked by the was there but all of them were weaker,much weaker then they should be

 _'What is going on?'_ thought Goku descending his path to the woods walking his mind proccessing

 **##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **Hey guys how's it going!Before any of you ask yes this is a Dragon Ball Super time travel story with Goku and is all the way from the beginning of Saiyan Saga to the Black and Zamasu arc and beyond**

 **I wish I can say more but if you guys like what you see then please support this story by favouriting,following and most of all reviews for more chapters will be out and trust me there will be A LOT of them**

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**######################################################################################################################################**

Goku was still walking down to the forest looking at his clenching fist flexing it back and looked over at his hands noticing that they weren't as buff as they usually was very he was really where he thought he was he kinda needed to know something to confirm his suspicions saw bushes were moving and saw something orange moving with a red hat that on it had a 4 star dragon ball."Hey there!" the tiger stopped moving seeing the younger Goku."Say where did you get that dragon ball with the hat?" the tiger was slowly moving towards him."Hey have you seen my son Gohan here?ChiChi said he was around here somewhere so if you can tell me where he is?" the tiger took another step forward growling."I said where is he" Goku's voice was slightly serious making the tiger cringe in fear running away as Gohan's hat drops on the looks at it before he picks it up

Goku tried to sense Gohan's energy but he got really was really weird he couldn't sense Gohan's energy at put his fingers into use trying to use Instant Transmission to detect his son but he got even more put a lot more focus to his was a bit of a struggle but he could sense something but it was extremely flies to the sky in searching for the faint energy him it didn't even take a minute to see a little boy with a chinese outfit screaming for help while desperately trying to hold onto a tree."Hang on!" Goku yelled flying down

"Huh...daddy!" the much more younger Gohan was happy that his father had finally come to save him from his impenting the next thing he even knew his father already got him out from the water as Goku took a seat from the ground right next to the river he nearly died in

"Hey is everything alright?" Goku asked holding onto the boy

Gohan was clutching his father's gi tightly as tears were building up on his eyes before he bursted out crying stuttering saying something about chasing after a preety butterfly and then somehow ended up here

Goku on the other hand was staring at the water or more precisely his own couldn't be seen easily but somehow Goku knew that his own face looked somehow younger then it was wearing his usual orange and blue gi with the wrist bands but the symbol of his gi was not his fact it kinda looked the same like Master Roshi's years ago and the colour of his own boots were yellow instead of their usual red and his blue sash was replaced by his blue looked at the still crying boy and was reading his face ...did kinda looked like Gohan's but it didn't look anything like Goten's that was for sure of Goten he hadn't been able to sense his energy anywhere

This aroused Goku's suspicions more but he had to do something to confirm where he was right now."Hey...Gohan?" his son looked at him curiously."How old are you?"

Gohan looked slightly confused by this as he uses his fingers to count."4,why?"

Goku only frowned at that before he wanted to ask one more question."Do you know who Videl is?"

"V-Videl?Who's that?" Gohan asked

Goku only had a serious look on his face.' _That settles it then I'm somehow back in the past,how?'_ he then puts Gohan down."Say can you wait for me a little bit Gohan,daddy has to check out something

"Okay" Gohan nodded dumbly

Goku takes a quick walk before he sits down crossing his legs looking like he was needed to make sure that if he was back in the past then did that mean that did his strength decrease as well?...It took a brief moment but Goku took a breath of was good his power level,attacks,techniques,his Super Saiyan transformations and his God ones were still with him

"Phew for a minute there I was worried I lost my strength but it looks like everything came out ok for me" Goku said smiling as he got up walking towards his son picking him up."Oh I almost forgot about this" Goku picks up the hat and puts it on Gohan's head again."Now let's get you claned up then you can get to come with me and meet my friends at Master Roshi's"

Gohan only gave a cheerful smile

[scene change]

In an unknown desert area Raditz himself was flying after his brief encounter with what was a Namekian doing all the way to this planet was beyond that his green scouter picked up the higher power level he picked up moments ago."This power...it moves at great speed,but not fast enough" Raditz assumed as he takes a differect direction leading where his scouter was telling him to go."Kakarot...I'm coming for you!"

[Master Roshi's Island]

Goku saw the island down below where he was flying towards to while holding Gohan onto him."We're here Gohan" he touched the sandy ground with his boots."Hi is anyone home?!"

"It's Goku!" Bulma's voice carried out as she opens the door with Krilin beside her having big smiles seeing their old friend again

"Hey" Goku cheerfully greeted

"Hey who's the kid?" Bulma asked noticing the little hugging Goku's leg

"Yeah you trying to earn some extra babysitting cash or something?" Krilin asked

"Oh him?This is my son" Goku answered casually

"EH?YOUR SON?!" everyone said in disbelief their eyes were as wide as saucers not even believing what they just heard

"Yeah pretty wild isn't it"

"Oh Goku he's adorable!" Bulma said

"H-Hello everyone" Gohan said shyly taking a polite bow as the others did the checked his head and saw that the little boy was still bowing so he did as well

"This is Gohan" Goku introduced

"Gohan?" Roshi said confused before he got it."Ah I see you named him after your grandfather?"

"Yup"

"Well that's wonderful he's a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandfather would have been proud"

"So Gohan" Bulma took several steps forward crouching down to his level."How old are you?"

"4" Gohan answered

"So you wanna be a brave fighter just like your dad?"

"Actually Chi-Chi doesn't allow him to train she only lets him study" Goku said

"Oh...so what do you wanna be then"

"I wanna be a great schoolar!" Gohan answered

(AN:Not on my watch you won't)

"Oh...a schoolar…hey is that a tail?" Bulma just now noticed the fuzzy brown tail which made her face stumble in shock in realization getting up."Oh no hey uh Goku has anything ever you know strange happened to Gohan at night?"

"What do you mean?"

Roshi come by near Goku."She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon?!When it's full?!"

"...Oooooh you mean when he goes Ooza-I mean when he goes into a giant monkey form thing?" everyone's faces went white at the realization that Goku has figured out the secret their bodies were shaking while Gohan remained oblivious as he was on top of Turtle."I figured the same thing happened to me a while ago when I was a child.I know you guys decided to keep it a secret but I understand why so I'm not mad" everyone sighed in relief

"Hey is that a Dragon Ball on his head?" Bulma asked changing the subject noticing the 4 star ball

"Yup I gave it to Gohan since it used to belong to my grandfather" said Goku before his eyes perked up in interest his head looking at the sky with a serious expression.'Well Raditz about time you came'

"What's wrong Goku?" Roshi asked his former student noticing the serious look in his eyes

"I...don't know someone with a really big power is headed this way right now.I never felt anything like it" Goku lied about the power being big

"Are you sure I don't feel anything?" Krilin said in confusion

There was a tense silence ringing in the air nothing but the soft winds were heard as they looked over to the sky as no one but Goku knew what to as they thought nothing would show up something or someone did show up as at that moment Raditz arrived his feet touching the sandy ground as for the others but Goku were tense

"So we meet again at you're all grown up but I could tell from a glance that it's you Kakarot"

"...What?"

"My,my you look just like our father"

"Huh?You know him Goku?" Krilin asked his best friend who only shook his head

"Kakarot what the hell have you been doing all these years why haven't you carried out your mission in destroying the species of this planet?!" Goku tried to pretend to look even more confused looking over to his friends who looked beyond confused

"Listen mister I don't know who you are but I had enough about your nonsense you got the wrong guy here" Krilin said annoyed taking steps forward to the alien brother of Goku."How about I escort you home-

"Krilin get out of the-" Goku's warning was reached too late as he watched his friend get slapped by Raditz's tail like the last time getting through the Kame gave his brother a glare who only responded by a smug smirk

"A tail?!" Bulma pointed her finger shrieking

"So do you remember me now?" Raditz asked still having a smirk

"I don't know what you're talking about" Goku argued

"You fool!Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember me at all?!"

"I don't know who this Kakarot is but I can tell you I'm not name is Goku and I'm from Earth!"

"What the hell happened to you?Wait,Kakarot did you ever hit your head as a child?"

"What?"

"I said did you ever hit your head when you were a kid?!"

"...I don't remember it much but...yeah I did hit my head when I was younger"

"I see so that explains it"

"What do you mean?"

"Goku" Roshi called which had Goku and Raditz look at the turtle hermit."There's..something I have to tell you.A long time ago your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he stumbled upon a strange object that appeared to have fallen from the he came closer he found what looked like a space pod and there he was right next to it sealed decided to take the child and raise it like his own but the boy had an angry violent one day the boy fell into a deep revene hitting his injury was fatal but somehow miraciously the boy survived and from that day forward he was no longer violent instead he became a happy loving boy"

"That was me wasn't it…?"

"Well that could explain a few things" Bulma said

"But that still doesn't explain who he is" Goku turned looking at Raditz."It's time for you to start explaining,who are you?"

Raditz made a chuckle by that question."Well I didn't expect here to give someone a history lesson but...alright"

Right then Krilin comes out of the crashed hole holding his head in pain feeling a big headache coming."Be careful Goku this guy...is not normal"

"Trust me you don't know how much" Goku murmured lowly

"First off you are not from this world you were born from a distant planet called Vegeta,home of the Saiyan race and you...are like me" gasps have been emited while Goku was faking."As for your previous question I am Raditz,your brother"

"What?!Goku has a brother?" Krilin was in shock not believing what he has just heard

"This has to be some kind of a joke" Bulma said

"But that doesn't make sense if Goku is an alien what would he be doing all the way here?" Krilin pointed out

Again Raditz chuckled at this."Oh that's quite simple not long after he was born Kakarot was given a specific mission which he has see we saiyans may be the most powerful warrior race but we're also bussiness scouter the universe in search of it's enviromental inhabidants and then use our skills to kill the that we sell the planets to the highest bidder who wants the planets who have strong people we send adult Saiyans to carry that out while planets like this one who are weak and pathetic we send out babies for that" he explained folding his arms arms."Especially considering this planet has a nice big course a disgrace like Kakarot alone would have been able to do this a year or two at best"

"Let me guess so I could go into that form to destroy this planet right" Goku exclaimed

"Well you know at least something after all" Raditz clapped mockingly before his eyes were raised high in shock."Kakarot wha-what happened to your tail?!"

"Huh?" Goku looked at his back before he looked at Raditz."It was removed a long time ago since it was a nuisance it kept getting in the way" he said truthfully

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Raditz growled."Without your tail you have lost your true power!Well that explains how you were able to fit in so well with these miserable humans"

"Listen even if I was born on that planet as you say and even if you are my brother you don't act like the one I would ever have.I'll say it again my name is Goku and you're not welcome here!"

"Yeah you tell him!" Bulma said

"Whatever his past may be Goku is one of us now! In fact he's a better human being then all of us!" Roshi said

"He even saved this planet before would an alien warrior do that?! I don't think so!" Krilin argued

Raditz made a sigh before he started walking to everyone as they all let him while Bulma had Gohan in her arms."So little brother wants to be left alone huh?Well I'm afraid that will not years ago Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant meteor wiping out the entire Saiyan race including our parents"

Goku said nothing

"Sadly there aren't many of us left and Kakarot is a valuable ally right far as I know there are only 4 of us left including you you we were sent for high hostile takeovers and we found another world to it's a little too tough even for 3 Saiyans to were about to give up until I remembered you you're much weaker then I hoped but with the 4 of us we should do just fine" he started to walk over to Goku who only backed off away."Are you excited?You should be,don't you understand Kakarot you were born for this I came here to open your eyes"

"I'd rather die then to help you kill life of innocent people!" Goku yelled

He heard silent sobs turning around he saw his younger son holding onto Bulma tightly with utter terror."Kakarot I couldn't help but notice to the boy is he your son?"

"You leave him out of this!"

"That is for me to you won't join us then I suppose I'll have to replace you with your son then"

"Like hell you will!" Goku prepares his fighting stance

"I see the fire in your eyes brother you should join us after all you love fighting more then anything else" Raditz began to walk to Goku as along with Krilin took a fighting Goku knew he could easily take out Raditz without even trying he knew he couldn't

Before everyone even knew what happened Raditz phased out of sight appearing in front of Goku who at his view moved extremely slow kneeing him in the gut which sended him flying to the end of the small beach landing on his back his hands holding onto his gut."Daddy no!" Gohan shouted letting go of Bulma whom tried to grab him but failed as the boy was running to his wounded father but Raditz grabbed him by the back of his collar which had Gohan crying."Like I said I'm taking your listen closely if you ever want to see your son again I'm giving you an offer by you joining with can start by killing 100 of these so called their heads right here and I'll be back tommorow for a head count" the only thing Goku heard right now were Gohan's pleads

"You're a coward!Using a kid like this!" Krilin shouted

"That's right!And no matter what Goku wouldn't be able to kill anyone!" Roshi called out

"Oh? Is that so?You'd be surprised what a Saiyan could do old man" Goku grabbed his boot which raised his eyebrow."For your son's sake Kakarot I hope you make the right decision" with that said Raditz flies away holding a crying Gohan

Everyone stood there shocked before they got over it as they reached out to help Goku."I'm sorry Goku but there was nothing we could do he was just too strong" Roshi apologized

Goku ignored that as he was having a bit of a struggle he forgot how much that hurt the last time but he had to suppress his power level at the exact same level it was before he could raise it no problem but he was worried if his brother's scouter would pick it time traveler eventually got up as he was walking to the deeply

"Goku where are you going?!" Krilin shouted

"I have to go after him" Goku answered

"Are you crazy?!You'll die if you fight him alone!"

"He's right Goku!He's stronger then even you you have to outsmart him!" Roshi said

"Don't worry I got it all figured out" Goku grinned."All I have to do is just grab his tail and he'll lose all his power"

"Wait do you really think you'll be fast enough to even do that?" Krilin questioned

"You're a fool" a voice called out as everyone was shocked with the exception of Goku who had a tiny grin on his face to see Piccolo flying down staring at them

"Oh well this is great what else can go wrong today?" Krilin asked sarcastically

"Well I suppose you can make me angry,but I wouldn't advise it" Piccolo looked at Goku."I've been keeping an eye on your latest visitor you of all people should know that his power is far beyond ours however…" he gritted his teeth as he looked like he was about to barf at what he was about to say next."If we team up,combine our strengths then perhaps there may be a chance for us to overpower him"

"I'm not gonna lie the idea is crazy but you're right"

"Don't think even for a second that I'm doing this just because the goodness of my reason I'm doing this is because I'm not letting that beast take over the world like I plan to!" Bulma quickly hides behind Turtle

"You sure about that?That won't happen and I'm making sure of it" Goku said repeating the same words he did the last time he recalled first teaming up with Raditz

"Well if you could stand working with me then I'll suppose I'll try doing the same" Piccolo started to float with Goku doing the same which raised one of Piccolo's eyebrows."You can fly without that silly cloud of yours effectively?"

"Yup I learned that one a while can I borrow your Dragon Radar so I can track Gohan since he had the Dragon Ball on his head"

"Uh s-sure thing Goku" she gave him the radar as Goku had it and he started to fly as well and both of them started flying where the radar took them

[scene change]

Raditz spited at the food he just ate making a mental note to cook it next made a sigh as he finally couldn't hear the little brat's whining which he took that as scouter beeped making an annoyed grunt looking at the power level of .His scouter beeped and he looked."What?!Power levels of 322 and 334?334 is Kakarot's power level no doubt but who's the other one?..." Raditz shut off the power reading which stopped beeping."That's it this thing is driving me insane besides there's no way he would be stupid enough to think he could beat me let alone track me" his scouter beeped again."Oh son of a-what?!" he looked shocked looking at his little brother and a green man beside him as both of them landed behind him with a thud

"How did you find me here?" Raditz asked

"That's none of your concern" said Goku

"...Fair enough now for my other question what exactly do you two fools think you're doing?"

"Isn't that obvious we came to take Gohan back"

"So let me get this straight you refuse to join the last remaining race of your kind?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Goku said. _'And hopefully I could change your ways'_

Raditz clenched his fist."Kakarot...I always thought you would make more sense then should listen to your big brother"

"You're no brother of mine"

"Alright I am done listening to your family reunion right now" Piccolo said annoyed as he took of his cape and his turban off of him landing on the ground

 _'His power level has risen over to 408'_ thought Raditz

Goku only continued to stare at Raditz as he senses Gohan on the Saiyan pod which was behind looked back at Raditz still having a smirk as Goku prepared his fighting stance again

"Goku what do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?What do you mean Piccolo?"

"Your weights?Aren't you gonna take them off?We need everything we got in order to take this guy out remember"

"Huh?Oh-oh yeah right ehehehe" Goku chuckled sheeplesly as he started to take off his undershirt which made a thud,then he took of his boots and finally his wrist bands. _'Man it's been a really long time since I took these things off'_

Piccolo looked at Goku oddly as he acted strange for a minute but he shrugged it off thinking of him just worrying over the human son

"Bwahahahaha!You have got to be kidding?!You think just because you took off some weights it will have you beat me?!Think again!" exclaimed Raditz

"What was that?!" Piccolo said annoyed

"Well hate to break it to you but strength isn't everything you have to outsmart your opponent" quoted Goku

"Hmph?That so?Well in that case little brother I was rethinking of my offer and I decided that I'm not including you at the way I see it you would only slow us fact YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE NOW PREPARE TO DIE" Raditz screamed as he suddenly flied towards both of his opponents whom he got behind instantly and elbowed both of them in the back surprising one of them as Goku and Piccolo managed to balance themselvs in time

"What...just happened? I couldn't follow him moves at all" Piccolo said shocked

"You seem surprised?Well at least both of you can take a punch.I wonder how long you can last cause I'm just starting to get warmed up" Raditz stated shocking Piccolo even more as he gasped

"Don't get ahead of yourself you haven't come close to beating us" Goku smirked

"Oh please Kakarot I know an easy victory when I see one I'm a Saiyan after all"

Goku and Piccolo looked at one another before they nodded their heads as they started running towards Raditz and they started giving everything they had well Piccolo was Goku wasn't even gave him quick punches and kicks as they looked fast enough that they looked like blurs from a human eye even trained but Raditz was effortlessly blocking all of came his turn as he kicked both of them by their jaws which nearly sent them flying and just as they touched the ground they started charging again which Raditz responded by flying above however Goku and Piccolo jumped at fired energy blasts as Goku and Piccolo just barely managed to dodge those in Piccolo's arm got cut off in the process and mountains blew up

Goku and Piccolo still managed to land on the ground despite phased out of sight appearing behind Goku brutally kicking him at his back which made him roughly land on the ground as dust appeared Goku groaned in pain

"Hahahaha come on you two that's not all you have is it?!"

"Goku if you have any new attacks you've been saving till now it would be a great time" Piccolo whispered coming by his side

"Sorry I don't have anything new" Goku lied

"You're such a for you I've been developing a new technique.I was originally gonna use it against you if we met again but now I have to help you"

"What are you two whispering about?!Whisper all you want but in the end your efforts are futile!"

"So how much damage can your new attack do?"

"Trust me when I say more then good news is that I can do it with only one bad news is that I have to charge and it takes a while and you have to distract him"

"Well that doesn't seem too ba-

"For 5 considering how easily we were getting our butts kicked together you...actually nevermind I think you'll be fine"

"Wish me luck!" Goku charged head on first at Raditz.'Hopefully my energy doesn't spike too much when I counter attack'

 _'It's about time'_ thought Raditz

Goku attacks first using a left hook on Raditz who caught his was using the same attack pattern he did together with Piccolo using a barrage of kicks and hooks which Raditz once more was blocking them noted that his little brother's skills weren't bad but they lacked raw power and speed behind his the outside Goku looked like he was struggling but on the inside he was beyond bored as he couldn't believe he used to have trouble with uses a roundhouse kick at Raditz's head who blocked with his forearm and Goku responded trying to elbow his gut but Raditz responded fast enough to block it with his own came Raditz's turn to attack as he started to beat the crap out of his brother which had a scratch on his gi and he did a brutal kick to the forehead knocking back Goku with splendid immediately had balance using his hands to touch the grass fieldy ground bouncing in the air

"He's persistent" commented Raditz

Goku cupped his hands together as a blue orb of energy came alive as he was gonna use his favourite attack which he remembered doing this last time."Kaaaaa...Meeee…."

"Impossilbe!His power level is rising to...924-no it's 950!He knows how to concetrate all his power into one spot but how?!" Raditz said shocked

"Haaaaa...Meeeee" Raditz turned around his scouter beeping turning around seeing Piccolo having veins on his forehead his fingers resting there as he had a yellow and blue electricity going on around."No way!His power level is at 1030 a-and it's rising!"

"Haaaa!" Goku gave a battle cry as he fired his attack at Raditz who was running away but Goku makes the beam track Raditz who turned around and blocked it with his bare hand which caused an explosion as the smoke cleared revealing Raditz at the same position he was before only this time his hand had scratches on them unlike the last time which had Goku smirk

Raditz looked at his hand with anger in his eyes looking at his younger brother but he made a smirk of his own."Brother!Let me show you how it's done!" he shouted out as his hand began to glow before firing an energy blast at Goku who stood there on purpose before getting hit by it causing a yell of pain

Goku crashed down on the ground hard as his orange gi was damaged as nearly half of his bare chest while on the lower side they had holes which only revealed his knees. _'Oh man that really hurts'_ he thought hissing in pain but Raditz was not done with him just yet as he appears in front of him grabbing the ruined gi as he was about to punch him until his scouter beeped

Raditz was shocked by what he was seeing as his mouth was open stunned expression at Piccolo who had a maniacal grin on his face."Let's see you stop this one!"

"Damn it! I was foolish! I underestimated them!Power level over 1330?!"

"Let's see you stop this one!"

"ALRIGHT BIG GREEN MAN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

"TAKE THIS!SPECIAL BEAM CANOOOOOON!" Piccolo fired his ultimate attack as the piercing orange drill beam was launching at maddening speed hurling as before they knew it there was blinding white flash which had Goku and Piccolo cover their reopened them and Piccolo was in disbelief seeing Raditz unharmed but one of his shoulder pads was missing with a bruise having a bit of blood dripping down

"He...he dodged it...what kind of speed is that" Piccolo was at loss of words

"My,my that was quite an attack it easily pierced through my armour good thing it didn't hit me head on otherwise I would have been that you gave me a scratch I'll make you pay for that" Raditz raised his hand gritting his teeth as there were mini blue dots collecting on his palm before it turned into a orb of blue energy."See you in hell!Raaaaar-aaaaaaaaggghhh!" Piccolo was now confused as his eyes were raised seeing a grinning Goku gripping on Raditz's tail

"Hehehe I got you by the tail" Goku then squezzed it more tightly which had Raditz gasp in pain as he was lying on the ground."Now Piccolo charge that attack one more time!"

"Well done Goku!Now hold him still no matter what I can only use this technique one more time!"

Raditz was scared right face was sweating in fear no he was absolutely terrified as he couldn't believe that he was going to die like this by-by these two tried forming all possible escapes formulating through his head but right now he couldn't think of anything now that he was powerless with his tail being didn't have much time and he knew that there was only one way to get out of this and that was something a saiyan would and should never ever he knew he had no choice

"K-Kakarot you wouldn't really kill your own flesh and blood would you?"

Goku gave him a glare."Shut up!As far I know I don't have a brother!Especially someone as cruel as you besides you tried to kill me first!"

"Yes,yes I am aware of that you have shown me the error of my me go and I'll let you and your son live in piece!"

"Don't believe a word he's saying Goku there's no way he'll just leave after all the things he's done!"

Goku ignored Piccolo."...Do you mean that?"

"Yes I do I have done some horrible things in my life but you hate to believe when I saw I was forced to do so!Please let me go Kakarot I'm begging you! I'll leave this planet at once!"

"...Only on one condition"

"Anything!"

"You don't really have to leave you you really are my brother you can join me and my own friends so we can fight together side by each other get do you say…?"

"...I-I'll do it anything for my own flesh and blood"

Goku made a happy smile thinking he had managed to change his brother's evil ways and could join on the side of that in mind he lets go of Raditz's tail...and then he got elbowed right at his chin sending him back in shock with a cry of pain inflicted upon him as his eyes went in betrayal seeing Raditz standing atop his foot on his chest

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you actually fell for that! In all my travels I have never met anyone as stupid as you!"

"You...lied to me!"

"Of course I did I would do whatever it took to survive with no hesitation even if it means killing my own brother!Shall I prove it to you?" Raditz then started to ruthlessly stomp his foot on Goku's chest which had him screaming his lungs out in pain."And just so you know I'm going to kill you nice and slow!" and so on Raditz continued to utterly torture Goku stomping his ribcage as the sounds of his bones cracking and his screams of pain were heard all through the area."Well what's the matter?Aren't you gonna use that same thing you did earlier?" Raditz smirked at Piccolo mocking him

"Damn I can't do it otherwise he'll just dodge it again" grumbled Piccolo

Before Raditz could do anything else his scouter beeped again and Piccolo sensed it as well looking around."There's a huge power level here but...there isn't anyone here?" Raditz said in confusion

A crack was heard as both men turned around and they were beyond stunned at seeing little Gohan going through the pod destroying it and doing several flips landing on the ground tears were strolling down to his cheeks as he was enraged

"WHAT?!" Piccolo said shocked

"YOU...LEAVE MY...DADDY...ALOOOOOOOOONE WAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed in blind rage as a red aura was going around charging at Raditz who was too stunned to move as he literally headbutted Raditz which had the alien gasp in pain causing him to get a large crack on his armour stumbling back as Gohan fell on the ground

' _That's my boy'_ thought Goku with a smile

"You...dirty...little" Raditz spewed out walking menacingly towards Gohan and he gets confused seeing his scouter beep."What the-hey kid what happened you your power level just went to 1!What happened to that power you had eariler?!"

"Wh-what power?" Gohan said in fear and confusion

"Don't play dumb with me!" Raditz brutally backhanded Gohan which had him rolling on the ground luckily unconscious with swirling eyes and he starts walking to him his hand sparkling with electricity. _'You are the first Saiyan to ever damage me like this my nephew you have a higher power level then your worthless father and as such I will give you a death worthy that of a Saiyan'_

Just then Goku phased out of sight appearing behind Raditz trapping him in Full Nelson shocking Raditz."Piccolo hurry up and charge your attack!"

"What the-his power level had risen to 1500?!" Raditz said shocked looking at Goku who had a smirk."How did you raise your power?!You could barely move!"

"I have my ways" Goku said

"Goku!Just hold onto him longer this will take some time and don't listen what he has to say!" Piccolo said charging his attack once more

Raditz was struggling to get out of the lock as he tried to move but he noticed that he has lost at his chest he looked at the crack."Curse that brat!He left me weakened!Hey listen to me little brother you're going to die as well!"

"Hate to break it to you but that's not gonna happen"

"Are you stupid?!How can you possibly expect to dodge that attack and hold me at the same time?!"

"You'll see it for yourself!"

 _'Well Goku it looks like you plan on sacrificing yourself how very noble of you'_ Piccolo rolled his eyes on that. _'Of course even if I do kill you your friends will have to bring you back with the Dragon Balls anyway'_

"Let me go Kakarot I-I'll leave this planet!"

"Sorry but I'm not falling for that again!"

"His power level is rising to 1480?! If he hits us with that we're dead!" Raditz stated looking at Piccolo

"Sorry to keep you waiting Goku!This is it!Special Beam Cannoooooon!" Piccolo fired his ultimate again at Raditz who was screaming in terror as time seemed to slow down for him as the death beam seemed to go through Raditz but he was shocked when Goku suddenly appeared beside him

Raditz roughly landed on the ground coughing blood not even believing what just happened as he got defeated by these...these was lying on his stomach every breath he was drawing was wasting more of his life force."Damn you...Kakarot...how did he dodge that so fast?"

"Like I said I have my ways" Goku said walking over to his nearly dead brother."Even if I didn't dodge that somehow I still wouldn't have been worried since I would have been brought back to life"

"But that's...impossible tell me how?" Raditz wheezed out in pain as he could feel himself losing more and more blood by the second

"On this planet we have something called the Dragon you collect all 7 of them they can grant you any wish you want you can even bring back the dead to life" answered Goku."It's over Raditz you lost"

"I'm...afraid you're wrong little device on my face...it's also a transmitter,my Saiyan comrades heard every single word you said" Goku mentally grinned while Piccolo walked at this moment with them."They'll come for me,they will...I know they will!They're going to come after you and these so called Dragon Balls and they'll destroy everything in their path once they come and you'll be powerless to stop them!"

"When will they come?" Piccolo asked

"One one year's time they will come to this know what the funny thing is?These Saiyans...are even stronger then I am" Piccolo gasped while Goku was showing no reaction at all

"One year...stronger...oh no" murmured Piccolo

"Don't worry green man not everyone gets to have the last laugh" Raditz snickered before he made a chuckle looking at the Namekian's face

This triggered Piccolo as he made a yell and before he killed stared at his older brother's dead corpse for a long time before he made a saddened look as he couldn't change his brother's heart

"Looks like it's over now"

"Yeah…"

A sound of a jet copter was heard as both warriors look up seeing Bulma,Krilin and Master Roshi as the jet copter landed on the came out and were relieved to see Goku alive,bruised but alive nonetheless as the defender of Earth reassured them it was over and that Raditz was dead but he told them the other two Saiyans

"So we only have a year until these other Saiyans arrive?" Krilin asked

Goku nodded."Yeah so we're gonna have to train very hard for them and I mean all of have to inform the others about this"

"You got it"

Goku turned his attention to the Namekian who has regenerated his arm and goes over to pick up his cape and turban."Hey Piccolo!"

Piccolo turned around annoyed."What is it?"

"Piccolo...I want you to train my son"

"What?!" everyone but Piccolo said this shocked

"Goku!Have you lost your mind?!You realize you're asking Piccolo of all people to train your son!" Krilin looked at Goku who only had a grin

"Yeah why not?"

Bulma forcefully pulled Goku's shoulders as he looked at her."Goku do you realize what you're saying?!You're asking a guy who wants to take over the world and who nearly killed you before!" she whispered anxiously

"Bulma you might not believe me but earlier today Gohan has shown an amazing power so great that it managed to damage Raditz something not even Piccolo and I combined could do"

"As much as I hate to say it he's right his kid showed increnible potential today"

"And Gohan has to be trained as well but the problem is he's far too soft so I thought Piccolo would be perfect for besides he's far too valuable for him to get killed even Piccolo knows this"

Piccolo nodded grunting as he picked up the still unconcscious child from Bulma's arms and without another word he took off flying

"Hey Goku listen I know you're my best friend and everything but are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Don't worry nothing can go wrong"

"Ok but what are you gonna do about ChiChi? Isn't she overprotective of Gohan?"

Goku stopped smiling as his eyes went wide in realization as his skin went pure white while sweating profusingly in horror

"What have I done?" Goku murmured

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long I didn't really feel much motivation writing this for some you liked it either way**

 **Also yes I know about my grammar which is mostly very good but the problem is every time I upload something some words just dissaper from this which sucks and even with editing I can't do anything about ya until chapter 3 arrives**


	3. Chapter 3

**######################################################################################################################################**

Goku could not even describe the amount of fear he was having right now at the challenge he was about to face. He has fought an evil tyrant twice now,an Android having bloods of the greatest fighters of the universe claiming to be the perfect creation,a monstrous nearly unstoppable killing machine with nearly unlimited regeneration,a God of Destruction even!

ChiChi though? What in the name of King Yemma did he deserve to go through this of all things?

 _'Is it wrong if I wish I could fight 1000 Zamasu's instead of this? Anything is better than this!'_ thought Goku in pure fear

He gulped as his arm which was already sweating kept shaking trying to reach the doorknob. He clutched it a little tightly taking the deep breath opening the door prepared for the inevitable suicide battle that awaited him. To his immediate horror he saw ChiChi in front of him.

 _'Oh God I'm not ready yet! I need more time!'_ thought Goku

"Goku?What are you doing here I thought you wouldn't come back till a little later?" ChiChi said confused

"Well you know how plans change right?" Goku made a nervous chuckle as his hand scratched the back of his spiky black hair

"Is that so?...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's Gohan?" she huffed her arms together giving her husband a glare. "You know that boy has homework to do you know!"

Well it was now or never."Well,actually about that…" he made a nervous chuckle. "There may be a tiny bit of a problem"

Goku swore that her glare now felt like she was piercing his soul. "What do you mean…" she growled

Goku took a deep breath. "Well you see I'm not actually a human turns out I'm actually an alien that's called a Saiyan where I was actually born on a certain planet where I was supposed to be raised to kill and destroy or whatever I was supposed to do and I was sent on a mission when I was just a baby to destroy Earth and sell it for an evil emperor which is the part where my grandpa found me. One day I accidentally hit my own head and when I recovered I became the way I am now. I actually found about this today where turns out I had a brother all along although he did take Gohan where I was too weak to stop him so Piccolo came by and suggested to work together which I had to. So we fought Raditz and get this Gohan actually saved my own life and had a hidden power within him. Piccolo and I killed Raditz well Piccolo did not me and he told us there were 2 more Saiyans even stronger then him and we barely stopped Raditz and they're coming within a year. So I suggested to Piccolo to take Gohan away so he can train him to release his hidden power he had earlier" Goku finished explaining. "Did you get all that?"

ChiChi's eyes were bulging right out her eye sockets as her arms and legs were limp her mouth was hanging open while it was twitching."I…" she only spoke one word before she fainted on the ground

Goku shield himself thinking he was screwed but when he saw ChiChi fainting he blinked. "Wait I'm alive?" he jumps in air in happiness. "YES I'LL LIVE TODAY HAHA!" he was then back on the ground releasing giggles. "Alright I think I'm done here. Now if I'm right in this time Kami should still be alive right?" he pointed his fingers to his forehead closing his eyes. "Yup definitely still here" he disappears leaving his unconscious wife

[Kami's Lookout]

Kami stood at the lookout holding his cane as he was watching over the Earth like a guardian that he was with a frown. Nothing out of ordinary had happened but he couldn't be too sure for now especially ever since that Saiyan arrived. His ears perk up sensing an energy behind him. He turns around seeing Goku

"Ah Goku, good to see you again" Kami made a smile. "So what brings you to come and see me? I don't suppose this could be a normal visit?"

"Hehehehe not really" Goku chuckled. "Actually it's kinda important"

"And what may that be?"

"You know as well as I do that you saw what happened today when Raditz showed up today"

Kami sighed. "Yes, I have seen it as well"

"The entire battle?"

"Indeed. Why do you ask this Goku?"

"Well…I know this may sound really strange but I came to tell you that I'm from the future"

Kami's eyes went wide with a blank look on his face before he stopped and looked at Goku with a questionable gaze. "Oh?"

"I know it seems hard to believe that but I really am telling the truth. You're a God right? You can read minds can't you?

"Well I suppose so…" Kami was still skeptical about his former student telling him he was from a future but then again this was Goku he never lied at all but still. Kami reaches his hand forward pressing his palm towards Goku's forehead closing his eyes in concentration

Kami gasped as the sudden wave of memories hit him all at once. He sees the memories of the death of Goku travelling to Snake Way meeting King Kai,the brutal battle Vegeta,Goku's recovery in a hospital,the trip to planet Namek, the fight with the Ginyu Force,Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation against Frieza,the threat of the Androids and Cell,the events from Majin Buu,the fierce battle of Beerus the Destroyer,the revival of Frieza once more,the tournament between two universes,the collision of Goku Black and Zamasu and the recent events from Fusion Zamasu

Kami stepped back in shock unable to grasp anymore he stumbled back gasping for air now he was on his hands and knees not to mention he was sweating profusely looking at Goku. "Goku… you… you"

"I guess you believe me now right?"

The old guardian with the help of his cane got up as he looked up at Goku. "Heh…" he smiled."To think my reunion with Piccolo would come under those circumstances"

"Well looks like I'm finished here" Goku said putting his fingers on his forehead again."See ya in a bit Kami" and like that he's gone

"...This day is just full of surprises"

[King Kai's Planet]

King Kai was having a great time right now as the chubby little man was driving on his car. He made a sigh

"Ah this doesn't get any better then this" said King Kai as he was making a turn on his small planet. With the peaceful atmosphere running around it was almost perfect for the northern Kai."Nothing can possibly ruin this moment"

Goku shows up in front of King Kai who was still driving

"Aaaaaargh!" King Kai screeched loudly as he turned his car to the other side nearly hitting Goku as he instead crashed into a tree which had his car breaking down

Goku's expression looked like he was freaking out as he facepalmed making a groan before he scratched his head with his finger chuckling sheepishly. "Uuuh sorry about that King Kai!"

King Kai had swirls in his eyes before he shakes his head getting out of his car holding his head as he glared at Goku."You idiot watch where you're going! You could have killed me you know!" he barked angrily. Bubbles and Gregory came to the scene

"Well,sorry but how was I supposed to know you were gonna drive at this time of the day?" Goku said scratching his head in confusion

King Kai growled at this man but stopped shortly after in fact he was looking at him with curiosity as the blue man's arms went behind his back. He took steps forward closing in on Goku as the saiyan seemed confused by all of this. "Uh what are you doing?" King Kai ignored him as he continued making circles around Goku before he stood in front of him

"Who exactly are you?" asked King Kai

"I'm Goku"

"...Right. Anything else?"

"I'm a Saiyan from Earth"

"A Saiyan?" King Kai frowned _'He does seem to have their spiky black hair,still is he really a Saiyan?He doesn't have a battle armor but only has a gi?He sure as heck doesn't really act like one as well. He looks like a nice guy but then again anyone could have a mask'_

"I came to tell you that I'm from the future"

"...Hahahahahahaha!" King Kai was thrown back on the ground laughing his ass off his hands were on his stomach his legs were kicking the air itself."Hahahaha oh that's a good one I did not expect that one at all!"

He stopped laughing when he saw that Goku wasn't laughing at all in fact he looked confused

"Wait you're serious?"

"Well I was saying I was from the future"

"You're really not joking are you?"

"Why would I King Kai?"

King Kai stood up looking at Goku with curiosity."Listen…Goku was it? I'm sorry but unless you somehow have evidence of what you say then-

"Oh well that's easy!" Goku smiled." I can show you that I can transform into a Super Saiyan!"

King Kai was absolutely amused right now. "A Super Saiyan?" he was snickering right now. "Ok now I know you have to be joking! The last time a Super Saiyan appeared was a 1000 years ago!And that's just from what I heard I don't even know how it was-

Goku made a smirk as he made a small split on his legs and arms standing in a position as though he was about to jump. He clenched his fists. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" some winds were blowing over as his hair was going up as there was a flicker of gold shown shown as the color of his black eyes turned a flicker of green."Graaaaaagh!" Suddenly a golden burst of aura shows up and it nearly sends King Kai blown back and Bubbles and Gregory were trying to desperately hang on not getting blown away

Luckily this lasted short as the winds stopped erupting as Goku stood in his Super Saiyan form at it's finest

"So what were you saying King Kai?"

King Kai looked like he was utterly shocked as his mouth was shaking his body trembling with a gobsmacked look."N-N-No way!" he saw Goku turning back to his base form with ease. _'This is impossible! His power in that transformation rivals… even Frieza's!'_ he thought

"So do you believe me now?"

King Kai faints

Goku looked confused."Huh that's a really weird reaction from him"

[scene change]

"GAH! WHAT THE FU-" a Saiyan Prince wakes up accidentally hitting his head on something metal which made him hold his head in pain hissing as he held it. He looked around and saw he was inside some space pot,a tight one which looked familiar."Where am I?!"

This spiked a reaction from a certain Saiyan elite commander Nappa

"We're gonna go to planet Earth to exterminate it and get the Dragon Balls for our wish" Nappa said with a remindment. "What did a little nap make you forget your memories or something?" he joked

Vegeta widened his eyes when he heard that voice."Nappa?!" Now he was confused Nappa died years ago when he first showed up on Earth. Vegeta exited his space pod and charged a ki blast."Die again fool!"

Nappa was shocked. "Wait Vegeta what are you-

Vegeta yelled as he fired his attack at Nappa who screamed for a brief second before he vanished into nothing along with the bald saiyan's space pod. Vegeta took a breath as he studied his surroundings. Ok let's see he was in space that much seemed obvious. He felt something around his waist something furry as he looked behind him and was shocked seeing his tail once more

"My tail?! It's back! But how?!" the last time he even had one was was against his first battle against Kakarot when that fat bastard cut it off in his Oozaru form. He looked at his shoulder and he saw that he had shoulder pads. This was very odd his usual Saiyan battle armor had no shoulder pads at all in fact the only time he remembered having that was when…

Vegeta's hand ran across his face until it touched something that he knew shouldn't be there. He picked up something that was on his left eye and saw it was his old scouter it had the red color even. The old armor,the tail,the scouter,Nappa,the space pods. It then clicked on Vegeta

 _'I'm in the past!'_ he realized as he crushed his scouter. _'How the hell did that happen?The last thing I remembered was seeing a bright light…and I do remember seeing Kakarot as well but that's all I saw before ending up here'_ he put his fingers on his chin. _'First I have to find Kakarot to see if he's in the past as well'_ with that thought done he was gonna fly knowing he would get there much more faster then that slow pod he had now. However he would think he might need it so he carries his pod and starts flying

[King Kai's planet]

King Kai was annoyed right now. He had regained his consciousness after witnessing Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. He asked him when did he achieve and he answered on Namek during his fight with Frieza. At that point King Kai fully believed that Goku was from the future and asked what happened there and how did he come back. He had been waiting for a good 20 minutes later and he still did not get an explanation not once

"Well what are you waiting for?! Don't you know how to explain at all?!"

"I'm not sure if I can explain" said Goku in an apologetic smile

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" King Kai murmured facepalming."Well can you at least tell me are there are people more powerful then Frieza himself?"

"Well if you meant this Frieza as he is now then totally I definitely fought opponents way more stronger then Frieza. Like waaaay stronger" answered Goku before he remembered something. "Oh wait I remember now hey King Kai can you please let me train here again?"

"Huh? Why me? If you fought people who are stronger then Frieza himself then I don't think I would be much help in training you then"

"Yeah I know but come on pretty please I don't think I'll be able to do much on Earth I don't have anything better to do now!"

"...Well I suppose you could…" he raised his finger "On one condition...if you can make me laugh by a good joke and it has to be a funny one then you win"

"Okay I did this before" Goku said as he thinks on what he should say actually trying to think with his brain as he stood for a while before he thought of something. "Ok how many Super Saiyans does it take to fix a door?"

"I don't know how many?"

"Just one!"

There was a moment of silence before King Kai bursted into laughter

"Bwahahahaha! Alright you won you can train on my planet as much as you want"

"Alright!" Goku smashes his fist onto his other palm in excitement

[scene change]

The training for Goku was great again sure it didn't really do much and he did really wish he was at Beerus's world to train but this wasn't a good time yet, Goku powered up in his base form yelling as he fired a large ki blast from his hand sending it as the energy ball ran across the tiny planet as it was about to hit his back but Goku turned at the last second touching the ball with his bare hands making a grunt as he deflected it

"Hey keep it down will you?! I'm trying to watch the galaxy here!" King Kai barked

"Sorry King Kai but you know I love training!"

"I just literally met you today!" King Kai mumbled something underneath his breath about Saiyans

"So what?"

He took a calm breath to ignore Goku as he went back to observe the galaxy with his antennas as they kept making a small twitch. This went on for some moments before he felt like a electrical pulse on his antennas as King Kai made a loud gasp which peaked Goku's attention. "Goku you might want to take a look at this!"

"What is it?" he asked

"There's some strong energy heading for Earth!"

"Huh? Who could that be?"

"I don't know if this will surprise you or not but it's actually a Saiyan! It's Vegeta!"

"Vegeta?!" Goku was shocked right now before he made a large cheerful grin. "Alright! I'll see you in a bit King Kai!" he uses Instant Transmission

"...I'm getting a bad feeling for this right now"

[Earth]

Vegeta finally made it to Earth as he sets himself down on the ground that looked as though it had a grassy field and some mountains but that was about it. It took him a whole day to get here he could have been here more sooner but he got lost several times. He made sure to suppress his ki low enough so no one should sense him for now. He also sensed that the others were too far away from where he was. One thing that bothered him was that he couldn't sense Kakarot's ki anywhere

"Yo Vegeta!" well that was solved the idiot was probably at King Kai's place training

"Well it looks like you returned to the past as well" said Vegeta turning at Goku

"Yeah pretty much" Goku then remembered something. "Hey listen I need you to grab my hand"

"What?! Why the hell should I?!"

"I'll tell you after we get to King Kai's place!"

Vegeta grunted but grabbed Goku's shoulder instead as they disappeared from sight

[King Kai's planet]

Goku and Vegeta phased out as they appeared on the North Kai's planet the Kai himself got jumpscared by the two of them

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to that" King Kai mumbled

"See told you I'll be back quickly" said Goku

King Kai got up as he dusted himself of before looking at Vegeta. He made a gulp. "Uh Goku-

"He's with me he's from the future too" Goku stated knowing what his former teacher was gonna say."Don't worry Vegeta is a good guy here"

"Is that so?"

Vegeta ignored this. "I assume Kakarot has told you everything that happened in the future?"

"Not really"

"What?! The hell do you mean no?!"

"I mean this guy" points to Goku."Hasn't even told me a thing the only thing he told me was that there were foes even stronger than Frieza and he fought them"

Vegeta glared at Goku. "Are you serious right now?!"

"Hey don't look at me I'm not so good at explaining things"

"You're…oh for the love of…" Vegeta took a deep breath before he looked at King Kai. "Alright here's what happened"

And so Vegeta explained what happened in the future as in the beginning of what really happened as to when he first landed on Earth,his battle with Kakarot,the recovery he had and his trip to Namek,the Ginyu Force,Frieza and his transformations,the warning from his son from the future against Androids and Cell,Majin Buu, Beerus,Champa and the Universe 7 vs Universe 6 and finally Goku Black and Zamasu. Vegeta didn't go too much into detail but he said it enough where King Kai was more than capable of understanding what exactly happened

"And the next thing we knew we somehow ended up in the past" Vegeta finally finished

King Kai said nothing as he made a long sigh before he turned around."I never knew things would have been this bad later on… especially Beerus awakening so soon.."

"Now that I'm done with that,Kakarot would you at least be capable of explaining why you brought me here?"

"Yeah I guess I should be able to do that. Well do you remember the time where you saved me against the Android I fought while I had that Heart Virus?"

Vegeta nodded his head but was confused. "Yes what about it?"

"Well before you arrived Doctor Gero used to tell me that he's been spying on me ever since when I was just a kid studying my strength, techniques,my battles nearly every single one ever since my second World Martial Arts Tournament… well except Frieza he didn't really bother to check that since he thought he knew how strong I was but he was wrong"

"I see so that explains it" Vegeta mused

Just then both of their stomachs growl loudly

"Well I guess it's time to eat!" Goku said cheerfully. "Hey King Kai you think you could cook for us?"

"Well...I can cook but you two are gonna have to clean the dishes" said King Kai

[scene change]

And so for the following year Goku and Vegeta had stayed over at King Kai's place to train which was fine for both saiyan warriors it wasn't improving their power but they could at least still do it where they can't get rusty. The Z fighters were also training with Kami like they did the last time 's tail was also cut out again although it was still extremely painful to the was also training with Piccolo like how he should thing Goku and Vegeta did agree on was that they had to get Gohan to train after already knew what happened what that didn't happen

Speaking of Gohan's training with Piccolo Goku came back to Earth someday to grab some early snack but ChiChi caught him which got him a frying pan to his head,hard. After that they had a long debate well ChiChi talked more than Goku to bring back Gohan now but Goku said he couldn't as they needed him for the Saiyans. They talked more and Goku did agree to take ChiChi to Gohan for about every single month and so he did

It's been 7 months ever since then and he did still take her there. What Goku didn't realize was that this change of events was something that would change him

[scene change]

Piccolo threw a kick at Gohan who got hit getting sent back."You're too easy of an target for me!" he said as he threw a punch at the young boy who dodged that

Piccolo seemed slightly surprised by this which had him grinning as he swings his left hook which Gohan dodged chuckled at did a roundhouse kick that had Gohan jump doing a side flip avoiding started to charge small ki attacks at Gohan who instinctively reacted by running away from the blasts. Gohan was running to the other side but then he started charging forward skipping in a criss cross pattern and was somewhat phasing out of sight as he kept doing this until he got very close to Piccolo. Piccolo fired two ki balls at Gohan but he jumped in air avoiding it. Gohan was charging in mid air but Piccolo fired lasers from his eyes shocking the boy as he got hit hard enough that easily fell on the ground face first

"Gohan!" ChiChi who was watching the spar entire time rushed towards her child shaking him. She glared at Piccolo."How could you do that to him?! "

"Well excuse me but that was a reflex shot! I didn't mean to hit him that hard!" Piccolo argued

"Oh like hell you didn't!"

They got interrupted by Gohan's groans as he shakily moved his arms still alive as he looked at Piccolo and the boy had some bruises on his face

"You didn't say you would do that" said Gohan as he was dusting himself of

Piccolo gave the boy a glare."So what if I did?! You can never trust anything what the enemies tell you!" he grunted as he turned and starting to leave. "That's it for today we'll continue this tomorrow"

"Honestly,I can't understand why you train with someone like that" ChiChi said. "Don't you just want to go home Gohan?"

"Mom we talked about this before you know I can't, I have to get ready for the Saiyans"

"But why do you have to? Can't you just let your father and his friends do it? They handled threats like these before you were even born! Even Piccolo!"

"I heard that!"

"I get what you're saying mom but Piccolo told me he and dad just barely managed to stop the last one and according to him he was weaker than the saiyans who are coming here now!"

ChiChi made a sigh closing her eyes. "...Alright,fine but just remember after this is over you have A LOT of studying catching up with you young man!Am I understood?!"

Gohan had a bit of a sweat."Y-Y-yes man" he chuckled nervously

The rest of the day had passed with Gohan doing some warm ups as he did get somewhat injured doing them several times which ChiChi took care of his that nothing interesting has time had arrived as the two of them were sitting down until the full moon had arrived

"Wow…" Gohan murmured staring at the bright moon

"Oh well look at that a full moon,it's really beatiful isn't it Gohan?" ChiChi smiled

"Yeah,it's the biggest moon I've ever s…" Gohan stops his sentence as he felt his body suddenly just stop moving

He felt his heartbeat getting heavier and heavier the more he kept staring at the moon in front of felt a spark making soft breaths his eyes widened more as he felt a strange sensation flowing around his body and though he couldn't see it himself his eyes were now fully red

"Uh...Gohan,is everything alright?" ChiChi asked noticing her child wasn't saying anything and was slightly getting creeped out when his eyes turned red

Gohan could not hear anything but was focusing his attention at the moon as the boy couldn't take his eyes off of teeth grew bigger as they turned into fangs as well,his muscles bulged and grew larger within each passing second and so was his size his red eyes went darker and his pupils were no more his hair was getting more and more furry as it covered all his was in his Great Ape form once more and he released a ferocious roar

ChiChi only screamed in horror right now

The Great Ape Gohan roared again as his giant hand smashed the mountain next to him

Piccolo came right at this scene as he looked shocked. "Damn it not again!"

Oozaru Gohan formed a blast on his mouth and fired it at several more mountains as they got destroyed as well and he continues to do this as nothing but destruction came within the beast's mind right now

[King Kai's planet]

"Goku you have to look at this!" King Kai yelled at one of the Saiyans as he stopped doing his training

"What is it King Kai?"

"It's your son!You gotta see this immediately!"

"Is it about his training?"

"Well kinda but he-

"Yeah well can I check it out later? I'm kinda busy" Goku went back as he started kicking the air with his leg multiple times as they seemed like there were more than one like a blur

"Wha...you idiot!Your son turned into a Great Ape!"

"What's so bad about that?Piccolo is there so he could handle it"

"What if I told you that your own wife is in there too!"

This had Goku stop what he was doing as he looked surprised."What did you just say?"

"I said your wife is in the middle of your son's rampage right now in his Great Ape form!"

Goku then ran to King Kai right now as he was in front of the short blue man."Where is she?!"

"Just put your hand on my back and you'll see-umph!" King Kai got interrupted when Goku was forcefully pressing his hand on his back which nearly had King Kai fall

Goku's eyes widened as he saw his transformed Oozaru son going on a destruction rampage but he then was shocked seeing ChiChi there who looked beyond scared,terrified even. He then saw Oozaru Gohan seeing Piccolo as he lashed out with his tail destroying another mountain. ChiChi screamed in horror and Oozaru Gohan's ears perk up and sees ChiChi below him. She was screaming for help

Goku's expression goes in pure shock as a sudden wave of memory flows on his mind

 _Zamasu presses his hand onto to the building right next to Goku's head as Goku glared at him as he could not do anything at all he was backed up,stuck_

 _"I'm sure you would have asked by now Goku" Zamasu's tone right now takes into a more sinister one. "Aren't you concerned about your family?"_

 _"My family?" Goku was confused by this remark_

 _Black lands right behind Zamasu's with a smirk as he knew exactly what his counterpart was going to say_

 _"Go ahead,tell him what you did to his loved ones" Zamasu approved_

 _"Where does one begin such a gripping tale?" Black asked with his own smirk_

 _"How about after you stole the Time Ring and gathered the Super Dragon Balls to summon the beast"_

 _Oh this was gonna be great. "Ha! Very well then" Black begins to explain that when he had gathered the Super Dragon Balls he summoned the dragon and had used his wish to swap bodies with Goku himself,and the body of Goku had been replaced by his original body,he gets to the part that he had appeared in front of his family and Goku himself and how confused they were when they saw him_

 _"He snuffed you out and used your body as his own weapon" remarked Zamasu_

 _Goku was about to say something but he gasped loudly when a blade goes through Zamasu and through nearby his side. "Ghaaaaa!" his eyes bulged as he looked stunned as he coughed slight bit of blood. He made some heavy breaths as his hands gripped tightly towards the energy blade Black did to him and he was desperately trying to get it out of him_

 _"D-Damn you! What happened to ChiChi?! And Goten?!"_

 _If it weren't for the look on Goku's face of anger and his blade struck to his body Black would have rolled his eyes."Oh come now Goku surely even you should know what happened next. After I struck you down in front of your wife and child it was time to finish them as well so naturally that's what I did. Their screams and their own deaths was quite...delightful" Black spoke this in an all ever so casual manner while at the same time with glee enjoying the look of Goku's face of rage_

The memory was over for Goku as his eyes were in the expression of terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he did Instant Transmission travelling as fast as he could

[scene change]

ChiChi was hiding behind a boulder her curving herself to a ball her legs were shaking as her mind was still trying to process of what was happening and the turn of events. She heard the roar from her son or the beast that was. Rocks shattered apart as ChiChi had been discovered and saw a giant foot heading down at her

She screamed for help and she covered her own head…nothing happened. She looks up confused as to know why she wasn't stepped on when to her surprise she saw Goku in front of her looked up and to her own astonishment she saw Goku in front of her holding back the Oozaru's massive foot like it was nothing

"G-Goku?!"

Goku had said nothing,all his attention had rendered on the giant monkey turned son in front of face was dead serious as his hand pushed back the foot which had the Oozaru Gohan fall on his back seemingly Gohan used his giant hands to support himself getting up as it looked at the small man in front of flew up just about enough to be at the front of the Gohan made another roar

"GOHAN YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Goku screamed at him as he was not phased even the slightest

Unfortunately for him Gohan could not listen to him with the way he was reared his fist back preparing to land a this couldn't happen as they heard an up they saw Piccolo blasting the moon as it was gone Gohan made another roar briefly before he started shrinking down back to his original size and now he was naked going unconscious with the heavy rocks on his tail which couldn't be seen

Piccolo had landed with a little bit of sweat running down on his forehead."Well...wasn't expecting this to happen...I hate to say this but...thanks for the assist"

Goku had walked to ChiChi and picks her up looking like she was mortified carrying her bridal style. "Hey Piccolo...thanks… I owe you one" he said as he flies away his white aura showing up

Piccolo said nothing as he saw Goku fly away. He turned around and saw the unconscious naked Gohan. "Can't believe this happened was a good thing Goku came by here not sure how but it is a relief if he didn't I'm not sure if I would have been so lucky like last time" he puts his middle and index finger and fires a yellow beam at Gohan and gets a change of his gi this time it was now pure purple like his except with a red sash and red wrists."There now that's a better look for you" he starts walking away his job was already done

What Piccolo didn't bother to notice Gohan still had his tail

[scene change]

Goku was back to his home as he landed on the ground still carrying ChiChi with had opened the door and walked around enough to open his and ChiChi's room as he got here putting her on their bed as he got the bed sheet on her and she was already asleep at this point

Goku only stared at her for several moments before he started leaving until he walked out of the house as he thinks back to what happened

[scene change]

Morning came by as ChiChi's eyes opened blinked and stood up straight looking left and right at her surroundings and realizing she was in wondered how she got there and why she was in her clothes instead of her tries thinking back to how she got here at all when she suddenly remembers everything that happened last night

She goes downstairs where the kitchen was at and she saw Goku there sitting at the table

"Morning" he said

"Morning"

For a while the two of them didn't talk to one was already cooking something as silence was all there was ringing in sighed as he couldn't take it anymore

"ChiChi I want you to train martial arts again"

ChiChi became stunned as she accidently let go of her knife and looked at Goku."What did you just say…?"

"I said I want you to train martial arts again"

"...I can't Goku" ChiChi said as her hands rested on the as she didn't look at Goku

"Why not?!"

"Why should I?!"

"ChiChi you nearly died last night!You could have gotten killed if I didn't show up!"

"I said NO Goku!"

"Why not?! I don't understand ChiChi it's like ever since after the World Martial Arts Tournament you just stopped fighting for good you even don't want me to train sometimes! I don't understand why!"

"...You wanna know why?Fine" ChiChi gripped the a little tighter."Here's the real reason why I don't fight anymore,and the reason I don't like fighting you remember your fight against Piccolo in the World Tournament?"

Goku blinked in confusion a bit before he smiled at the memories coming back to him."Oh yeah I remember!Oh man that was so much fun fighting him!That was a great battle!"

"Great battle?Great battle?Great battle?!" ChiChi turned around glaring at Goku."How could you possibly say that?!"

"Well it was wasn't it? I mean it was to me anyways" Goku blinked

"Goku you nearly died fighting him!Did you forget the part where he blasted A HOLE through your chest?!And he tortured you after that!"

Goku's eyes were wide when she said that now remembering that part with his battle with right he forgot about that part he remembers how absolutely painful it was when Piccolo tortured him back then

"Ever since after that tournament...after our wedding I was afraid alright Goku! I was scared that if you ever had to fight Piccolo or someone else like that ever again...and if you didn't make it" ChiChi's voice started cracking."...I'm more afraid if something like that were to happen with Gohan even...I couldn't bear the thought of that happening...it's the reasons why I quit martial arts,it's the reason why I wanted Gohan to study not to be involved in any of those fights where he could die! It's why I sometimes want you to stop training so you don't die!" as she said this tears are now appearing and some are falling down."Is that too much to ask for…? Is it?!"

She became surprised when she felt strong arms hug her as she looked seeing Goku doing it."Listen ChiChi...I'm sorry if that ever happened to you and you had to see that,but you have to understand I nearly saw you die last night,the only reason I want you to learn martial arts again is so you can defend you at least manage to do that?You don't have to fight with me and the others but just so you can defend yourself enough"

ChiChi thinks about it as she was like this for a while before she sighs."Alright,you win,I'll train martial arts again,but I don't want that old geezer to do it!"

Goku smiles."That's alright,I was gonna do it myself don't have to worry about anything else,I will protect you and Gohan"

[scene change]

The rest of the next 5 months have passed by pretty quickly and nothing downright majorly bad Z fighters continued their training at Kami's place to prepare for the Saiyan's and Vegeta had their training still at King Kai's place to which had King Kai become annoyed at what those two were making quite a mess every time they trained it was quite a pain to fix his did stick his promise to ChiChi when he said he would start training her martial arts and that he came to visit her for about every 5 days or advanced just some basic simple martial first she was very rusty,this wasn't a surprise she hasn't trained for a long time but over time she did became better anyways for about 5 months and she become stronger as well,well just to the point where she was just a little stronger then when she was a teenager at the martial arts tournament so her power level was 170 now

Currently at this moment Goku and Vegeta were at the same wasteland when they fought for the first time as they had just shortly exited there with Goku saying a short goodbye Vegeta said nothing at all and this is where they were backed up as Vegeta stood at some pillar of did the same thing

"Well Kakarot looks like the time has finally come for a real battle to begin!" said Vegeta

Goku smirked."Yup sure looks like it"

"This would be more of a battle if we could at least turn into Super Saiyans!"

"Yeah but we can't fight how we usually do otherwise everyone else would be too suspicious of how we got that strong"

"Tch,fine" Vegeta scowled

Both of them took their own stances the exact same ones when they first fought

"Alright Vegeta,let's just raise our ki a little so everyone can sense it"

"Fine by me" both of them powered up as white auras showed this

[scene change]

Piccolo widens his eyes feeling a powerful had also sensed this

"Well I guess the Saiyans have finally arrived...wait no something's not right.I'm only sensing Goku and one unknown energy"

"Wait" Gohan blinked in confusion."I thought you said there were only supposed to be 2 Saiyans mr Piccolo?"

"I thought that too. What happened to the other one? Oh well doesn't matter one saiyan less gives us a better fighting chance for us" Piccolo shrugged. "However Goku and the other Saiyan look like they're away from us. We gotta follow them"

"Right" Gohan nodded but he sees Piccolo flying away and he follows suit doing it as well

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **Yeah sorry to end it like that but I promise in the next chapter you can definetely expect a Goku vs Vegeta fight nothing but that and to make it better Gohan,Piccolo,Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotzu (did I spell his name right?) and Krilin would be there and react to their fight and since Nappa is dead there won't be any Saibamen which means no death for Yamcha...yay I guess?**

 **For those of you who will ask YES I will have Gohan be stronger and train after Cell Games not telling how or and I have some special plans for Gohan and you guys will be in one hell of a surprise later on**

 **Also I am really sorry this took so long to upload I started high school and it's making me more busy then I thought so I didn't have much time to write this story.I hope no one will be dissapointed in the next chapter of Goku vs Vegeta**

 **Thank you for reading this**


	4. Chapter 4

**##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

The rest of the Z warriors had managed to arrive at the desert canyon where Goku and Vegeta were standing still with their fighting positions. Most of them had their arms fold with the exception of Gohan and Krillin as they only stared at the two saiyans as they were away from what they assume would be a safe place to see them fight

"So, looks like Goku already gets to fight the Saiyan before we could" commented Yamcha

"Yes it appears so, but I'm confused, where's the other Saiyan?" Tien asked. "Weren't there supposed to be two of them?"

"Maybe something happened to the other one while on their way here?" Krillin suggested

"Eh, maybe" Tien shrugged

"Does it really matter? The less Saiyans we have to fight the more our chances in victory increase" said Piccolo

"So...do you guys think my dad will win this?" Gohan asked

"What are you talking about? Of course he will, this is your dad we're talking about. He'll send that Saiyan right back where he came from!" Krilin exclaimed with a smirk

" _Alright Kakarot, the time has finally come for us to fight once more!'_ " Vegeta said in his mind as he telepathically communicates with Goku

" _Yeah, although, we should probably be careful, we don't wanna do anything too crazy to make everyone suspicious, like raising our power levels way more then we did the first time we thought"_

" _And we can't turn into Super Saiyans since at this point of time we don't know how to...yet"_

" _That won't be a problem, I can still use Kaioken in my base form and unlike with Super Saiyan Blue my body should be able to easily endure it...plus we can control our power like it's breathing for us"_

" _Doesn't matter,we have to play this out well"_

"Haaaaaaaaagh!" Vegeta is the one who attacks first at Goku who seemed slightly surprised by this but nevertheless he sees that Vegeta's fists close in but Goku keeps tilting his head in order to dodge the punches but he was also using defense as he was blocking the attacks with his hands. Both of them were flying back a little as Vegeta deals the first few blows beginning by kneeing Goku in the gut which made the martial artist gasp before Vegeta lets go of his knee and elbows Goku in the back that sends him to the ground.

Goku puts his hands and knees before he lands and when he did his body buckled from that. He looked up and saw Vegeta heading straight at him with a kick headed for him. Goku flies out of the way and Vegeta kicks the ground instead leaving a large dent in doing so. The Prince of all Saiyans looks where Goku was floating ahead of him. Vegeta goes after him and charges in with his knee. Goku raises his own knee to defend himself against which clashes against Vegeta's causing red sparkings to come out

"What's the matter Kakarot?! Don't tell me this is all you got?!" Vegeta exclaimed with an arrogant smirk even though he seemed to be struggling to push back his rival's knee against him

"Don't worry! There's plenty of where that came from!" Goku replied with a smirk of his own

"You better hope that's the case you low class clown!" Vegeta let go of his own knee as made a roundhouse kick to Goku's hips making the martial artist gasp in pain before Vegeta performs a double ax handle to his head hurling Goku downwards

Goku as he was falling down performs a wide backflip with his arms split open clenching his fists in doing so he balanced himself as his feet touched a boulder for the briefest of moments. "Kaioken times 2!" before a red aura envelopes around Goku's whole body and using this Goku bursts towards Vegeta as his speed increased twice as fast then before. Vegeta was caught off guard by this by not reacting in time well before Goku punches him right in the face that sends Vegeta back in the air before he stops himself with his own ki

"Wow! Did anyone see what he just did?!" Gohan said as his eyes went wide

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it, it's like his power increased twice as much as before out of nowhere" said Tien as all of them see that Goku's Kaioken aura fades away now

"No kidding, man, has Goku really gotten this strong now?" Krilin commented as sweat came from the back of his head

"So, is my dad gonna win with this new power he has now?" Gohan asked

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Gohan looked at Piccolo confused by what he was talking about. "It is true, Goku has gotten much stronger over the past year but you're forgetting one thing, the Saiyan your father is fighting against is still standing even after that blow with barely a scratch on him. So if you're gonna celebrate don't do it till the enemy is dead, understand"

Back in the battle Goku and Vegeta lung at one another again as each of them threw a jab at one another onto for both of them to catch each other's fists. Goku tried to knee Vegeta only for him to block it with his own. Vegeta tried to do the same thing but Goku blocked it as well. The two attacked and defend against one another with their own knees while still holding onto each other's fists with a vice versa death grip. Vegeta saw that this was getting them nowhere and with that he headbutts Goku which surprised him as this had him back off as he held his head. Vegeta took advantage of this as he pursues Goku, the Prince unleashed fury of his own punches to the martial artist's gut that had Goku grunt in pain within each blow that was dealt by Vegeta. Goku then had grabbed Vegeta's wrists lifting his own knee and doing it right on Vegeta's jaw before Goku lifts his other leg bending his knee "Haaaagh!" he yells as he kicked horizontally on Vegeta's face making him crash onto a mountain

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he looked right at Goku."Is that, all you got?! Haaaaaaa!" his white aura destroys the small part the mountain that caused a large dent on it. He and Goku got closer to one another as they flew slowly until they were right at each other's faces. Their own auras burst in a flash as they were powering up while looking like both of their white auras were touching one another

"Oh man...their power just keeps rising! And it's through the roof!" said Chiaotzu

"I know Goku has gotten stronger but this is ridiculous!" said Yamcha

"And the other Saiyan is still matching him!" said Tien

' _I don't like admitting this but perhaps we may have underestimated heavily against the Saiyans, it's a good thing Goku is the one who fought him first otherwise...if we were the ones who attacked him instead we would have easily lost, even with all of us combined'_ thought Piccolo to himself as he clenched his fist

Gohan only stood there in awe the entire time with his mouth agape along with that his body was trembling

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Goku and Vegeta shout at the top of their lungs as they now resume their battle. The two warriors were now fighting faster then before throwing a mass of fast and strong jabs at one another, although their arms moved fast that nearly looked like blurs the sounds of the fighting impacts by their punches were heard clear as day as the two struggle to land a blow against one another before they reared their fists back and punch each other's cheeks at the same time...they both stood there in what looked as though in shock for a brief moment although Vegeta recovers faster then Goku does and as a result Vegeta was now mercilessly punching on Goku's abdomen while his aura was shown as well. Goku kept gasping every time this happened and he found it difficult to counter against this. Then Vegeta switched as he knees his chest then he brings his arm forward that was behind Goku and he strikes his rival's neck that has Goku briefly cry out in pain before he was flying down fast and crashes on the ground creating smoke in doing so. Goku lies there on his back with his hands over his head both sides on parallel with his legs spread slightly. His top and lower parts of his orange gi now shows signs of dirt on it. Goku got up dusting himself off

"Hahaha! Come on Kakarot, is that honestly the best you could do right now?! If so then you better quit!" Vegeta said with a smirk

"I gotta admit, you're definitely a whole lot tougher then I thought you'd be!" Goku smiled."But don't worry, I still have a trick or two to help me win this!"

"Does he really have anything left to gain an upper hand against that guy?" Yamcha asked

"I hope so, otherwise Goku might be in a real trouble here" said Krilin

' _Come on dad...you can win this!'_ thought Gohan. ' _I know you can!'_

Goku clenches his fists tightly as he was making his stance once more with red electric sparks coming out of him in multiple directions before a red aura shows up again blazing him wildly. "Kaioken...times 3!" he shot up in the air like a lighting bolt aiming right at Vegeta whose eyes got slightly wide as he suppressed the instinct to power up more with everything he had not to mention he couldn't react fast enough as Goku hit him in his own abdomen, hard. Vegeta gagged at that and the next thing he knew his head kept turning right and left as Goku kept dealing blow after blow to him with his hooks. Vegeta was about to prepare to come up with a defense when he saw that Goku was about to land another punch but it turns out that he only faked it instead he kicked him really deep in the gut feeling the wind got knocked out him. Vegeta recovers instantly after this by phasing out of sight and he appears behind Goku charging a ki blast at his back. Then Goku reacts fast enough by phasing out as well then he appears behind Vegeta with his hands pressed together and clenches them with his fists slamming Vegeta's back down through a small mountain causing a hole there

"Oh damn...that one had to hurt" Yamcha winced at the sight of Vegeta getting his ass beat hard by Goku before getting sent through a mountain

"Tell me about it! Thank God one of us didn't end up like that guy! I'd be surprised if he was still standing after that!" said Krillin

" _Yo, Vegeta! You alright down there?!"_ Goku asked telepathically his Kaioken aura was still flaring around him

" _Oh yeah, totally alright, I'm perfectly alright actually, never felt better in my life really"_

" _Great! Hey listen, I think this should be a good time for you to get pissed off right now, so you could try to use your Galick Gun to destroy Earth like in our first battle"_

" _Fine, but only if you don't overpower me again! "_

" _What?! Why not?"_

" _I am not going through that humiliation again!"_

" _You already went through that the first time so what's so bad about going through that second time by me anyways?"_

Goku heard Vegeta growling

" _Fine! We're just gonna have it be a tie, okay?!"_

" _Sounds good to me"_

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Vegeta destroys the mountain he was inside by his own ki as giant rocks got blown back."That's it! You've done it now Kakarot! You've really pissed me off now!" his entire body trembled in sheer anger he was trying to display before he flies in the air now far above Goku then his entire bursts in purple energy as he stances his hands from his left side. "Say goodbye to this precious little planet you care so much about!"

"What?! Is he out of his mind?! He'll kill himself too with that level of attack he's going to fire!" Krilin said in shock

Goku cupped his hands together as he was forming blue round energy with light coming out of it. "Kaaa…meeeee…haaaaaa…"

"Galick…"

"Meeeeee…"

"Guuuuuun!"

"Haaaaaaaa!"

The two beams striked forward at one another and they collide with one another as both of them remembered the first time they did beam struggle between them. The beams were causing the ground to shake and the air is crackling with the electrical sparks coming out, pillars of rocks were collapsing ferociously. The Z fighters try getting away from a different direction as they try not to get involved at this along with Gohan as well. Goku and Vegeta poured more energy into their attacks as they seemed to struggle to overpower one another. The beams kept getting bigger and bigger that was became so strong now that it was shaking the entire canyon wasn't too long before some sparkings came out and there was a white bright light shown that blew back both Goku and Vegeta

[scene change]

Goku was seen hanging onto a cliff with his gi damaged that had the top orange part ripped in half and small holes on the lower part showing his knees."Ah man...I think we overdid it a little bit there" he felt his arm nudge and looking up he saw Vegeta picking him up and throws him to a wall. Vegeta uses his fingers thus firing yellow glowing rings that binds Goku's wrists, boots and his neck and they also embedded to the wall. Vegeta phased out of sight appearing in front of the trapped Goku. He had a smug look and before Goku could say anything at all Vegeta punches him right in the gut. Goku coughed up a bit of his spit and he was still hit by Vegeta like he was a punching bag. Now Goku has had enough by shouting while powering up, he breaks free from the wall and hits Vegeta with the boulders attached to his cuffs. He punches Vegeta in the belly repeatedly before kneeing him in his face making his nose bleed although he got sent back landing through a cave roughly

Goku wasted no time in following right after him thus he goes into the cave and to his shock he saw Vegeta coming right at him as well. Goku tried to attack first but it was too late when Vegeta landed the blow on Goku first sending him back quite far then Vegeta was the one going after him as he was about to kick him but Goku recovered fast enough for a counter and did this by throwing his left hook at Vegeta's jaw making a direct hit although Vegeta tried to counter right after this by using his knee but Goku made a forearm block but felt his arm shaking by Vegeta's strength and so they were going back and forth between one another and it was becoming difficult for them to land a blow against one another

"Come on Goku! You can win this!" Chiaotzu cheered

"Man...they look so evenly matched, at this rate this fight will last forever if one of them doesn't do something soon" said Tien as he was trying to keep up with both of them with his eyes but it was hard to do so with their ludicrous speed

Goku was flying away from Vegeta trying to think of something as he was backing up distance between but Vegeta then sends both his arms forward and fires a ki blast headed straight for Goku whom tilted his body from that. Vegeta fired another ki blast from his hands again but Goku dodged once more. Vegeta fired again the third time but this time Goku chopped it in half which exploded causing smoke. Vegeta kept firing over and over but Goku kept dodging and deflecting each time and before he realized it Goku found himself surrounded by smoke not to mention he couldn't see Vegeta and he couldn't sense his energy attacks. The smoke cleared and turned around only to see Vegeta already in front of him, Goku couldn't react fast enough when Vegeta suddenly crashes his knee onto Goku's gut so hard that there was a bulge coming out of it from the other side. "GHAAAAAAAAH!" Goku screams in shock as everything around him went white before he felt Vegeta's arms wrapping around him as Vegeta was the one in control as they were pile driving towards to the ground, fast

"Father!" Gohan shouted as he was gonna fly in order to save his dad but couldn't when he felt someone grab the back of his collar preventing him to go anywhere further thus he turned around and saw Piccolo was the one who grabbed him."Let me go!" he said wiggling his body to get free

"Not a chance" Piccolo said seeing the boy struggling to escape his grasp. "You were gonna charge in there recklessly to die so I had to stop you"

"But-can't we help my dad, at all?!"

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but it's not that simple, even if all of us combined charged in there, right now we would only get in Goku's way" said Piccolo.' _But perhaps…there could be a chance for all of us to attack him at once, we just have to wait to find out'_

There was a loud booming crash just then that gathered up large amounts of dust that from an outside view nothing could be seen there. But from the inside Goku was trying to get up with his hands with somewhat of a difficulty in doing so but he got up nonetheless along with his vision coming back to him but once more Vegeta had managed to surprise him when he flied straight towards Goku and headbutted him hard right on his nose, this has Goku fly back in a yell of pain as he crashed through boulders. As soon as that happened Vegeta fired a yellow blast where he was that obliterated all the boulders Goku crashed through and so with that Vegeta rested his hands smirking until he heard some rocks stumbling down behind him. Confused, the Prince of all Saiyans turns around and saw Goku with a sheepish smile. "Oh come on, you didn't think you'd beat me that easily, did you?"

"Screw-" he felt his gut wrenching as he was now the one who felt the wind knock out of him and looking down he saw Goku's fist buried in his stomach."...You!"

"Now it's my turn!" Goku let go and immediately he was firing onslaught of hits at Vegeta and unfortunately for Vegeta he couldn't defend himself with every blow his rival kept dealing to his body and then Goku kicked Vegeta's jaw sending him hurling to a fired two blasts from his hands onto the mountain as the entire thing fell down on held his stance firmly ready for anything against what Vegeta could do and so not even five seconds later there was a ki blast that headed for him which Goku flied over it heading straight where Vegeta was standing over as they both engage in another duel of combat between them while also feeling their Saiyan blood pumping in sheer excitement even though their power levels were extremely low compared to their usual power levels before their time travel but still this was fun for both of them landed the first blow by hitting Goku in the cheek and adding that by a headbut

Goku countered immediately by kneeing him in the chin now sending Vegeta back shot an energy blast at the pursuing Goku who raised his hands and fired his own blast and their own blasts collided causing an explosion and when it was clear he and Vegeta shot back at each other once again trading strong blows till they fists hit together and created a flew out of this then Goku shot an energy blast at him and after that Vegeta phased out of sight appearing above farther then hands glow with energy."Take this!" Vegeta yelled sending a massive energy wave at Goku that was spiraling down towards him and it would have hit him but Goku uses Kaioken in time to go around it but the energy wave hit the ground creating a massive crater on it

"You've become quite the escape artist I see!" said Vegeta

"Maybe you just need some better finishing moves!" retorted Goku

"I doubt that!"

Vegeta phases out of sight once more as he reappeared onto the ground away from the crater and Goku did the same thing. Both of them had their auras flare while they kept taking breaths this being that they both seemed to be tired. Although Goku noticed that Vegeta's armor was damaged with the obvious signs that one of his shoulder pads were destroyed and there were also cracks on the upper armor and dirt showing on the blue parts of the armor

"Well...I think there might be a chance for us to get involved and win this after all" said Piccolo while the others looked at him confused

"What do you mean Piccolo?" asked Krillin

"Look at them" Piccolo pointed his finger at Goku and Vegeta as they kept panting."Both of their power levels have gotten lower when they started, they're still even but weaker nonetheless and when the time comes all of us will bring everything we have against the Saiyan, and Gohan will be the one to finish him off"

"M…me?" Gohan blinked in confusion. "Why me?"

"I'll have to agree with the kid Piccolo, why do you want him to have the finishing blow?" asked Tien

Piccolo smirked."Oh trust me, he's more powerful then you think, why do you think I trained him for an entire year?"

"Yes but still-

"Hold on a second-" Chiaotzu interjected."What if we're too late when we try to save Goku?! What if we die when we try to attack?!" he looked at Piccolo for answers

"I think I understand" said Tien."If Goku dies we'll just bring him back to life with the Dragon Balls, if we die and Goku wins he'll bring us back with the Dragon Balls"

"And what if the Saiyan wins and gets the Dragon Balls instead or if he oh I don't know,gets pissed off and tries to destroy Earth again?!" asked Krilin

"Even if that were the case his efforts would have been in vain,remember that in order to use the Dragon Balls you need to say few words for Shenron to be summoned,like a password and the Saiyan doesn't know about that at all,if he really wants the Dragon Balls he can't summon them without us"

"So basically,it's all or nothing then,just like we had to go through several times" exclaimed Yamcha

"Haaaaaaaagh!" Vegeta shouted as he and Goku crashed their heads against one another violently while locked into a struggle with one of their fists shaking to get through their open grit their teeth,growling under their throat all the while they headbutted which was now drawing blood on each let go quickly performing a roundhouse kick in order to catch him off failed as Goku reacted in time blocking the kick then he pushed it back and he jumps at Vegeta gripping his fist in hopes to punch Vegeta in the face but Vegeta as well avoided by ducking down adding the counter by doing a bicycle kick that was going at Goku's head but Goku leaped out of the way and counterattacks by kneeing Vegeta on his gut landing a direct Saiyan Prince coughed slight bit of blood as he got blown back by that but he performs a flip,balancing on the he turns around seeing Goku running at him

Vegeta waited for a few seconds and using his agility he used the right time to take advantage of his rival's momentum by putting his hand on the ground and does a sweep kick on Goku's leg making him instantly uses his martial arts experience to get himself back up and so he did before he saw Vegeta's jab coming right at him then Goku backfliped away as Vegeta's fist missed by a hair. Vegeta looked above and saw Goku curling his fists together and hammered Vegeta's head to which Goku wanted to continue but once again Vegeta grabbed his legs and throws him right on the ground. After that Vegeta planted his foot on the ground firmly using a spin kick at Goku's head to which he ducked just in time and he countered by sweeping Vegeta's leg by his hand making him fall as well. They were just smirking at one another

"Not bad Vegeta!"

"There's plenty of more where that came from Kakarot!"

Goku and Vegeta striked again they hit their knees against one another at the same time before they tried to land blows against one another before they separated from another. Vegeta did a backflip with one hand gaining slight more distance and he fires multiple ki ball attacks at Goku whom was going between dodging and deflecting each one blast headed for him that was also causing smoke to appear. Goku comes out of the smoke with his arms put in an 'X' position to shield himself running towards Vegeta approaching closer. Vegeta made a skip backwards and he makes a large leap in the air and he fires his ki blast at Goku who fired his own ki blast at it that made them collide making a small into the air Goku intends to land a hard punch to the stomach. Vegeta crossed his arms in an 'X' shape which prevented the hit and attempted to counter with a brutal roundhouse kick. Goku however dodged it by jumping and landed a devastating blow with his elbow to Vegeta's back sending the saiyan prince crashing into the rock surface. Goku wasted no time and phased into the ground, grabbing the downed Vegeta's leg and sended him through boulders. Vegeta sent a destructive wave of harmful ki intending to do placeholder damage for a greater combo. Goku managed to dodge it but Vegeta teleported right in front of him doing a double ax handle on Goku's head hurling him through a cliff

Goku jumped backwards when he saw Vegeta's foot headed for him when it crashed creating a mini crater. Vegeta after him but Goku jumped backwards one more time in getting away. Vegeta's white aura flares again in order to increase his speed trying to land a hit on his head. Goku uses Kaioken to block but Vegeta then tries to do a left jab on his gut which Goku caught his fist. "No...you won't beat me!" Vegeta said delivering his knee onto Goku's stomach that made his red aura fade away and let go of his hands and Vegeta started to make furious punches on Goku's body. "How?! How are you able to match a super elite like me?! You! A low class born with a power level of 1!" Vegeta said in frustration as he tried to make his act seem believable but it was hard since his Saiyan blood kept itching for more fight and nothing else

"Even a-" Goku blocks a punch."Low class like me-" he sidestepped. "Can be capable of surpassing an elite once he-" he spins his body and he deceives a left hook on Vegeta's cheek which makes him go down on the ground."Trains hard enough and puts his mind into it!" Goku smikred

Vegeta gave him a glare before he fired another ki blast which Goku deflected but then senses Vegeta behind behind he saw Vegeta with his fists curled up together and he swings his fists down at Goku's neck, gasped in sheer pain and everything went black for him before he went down on the ground unconscious face first

"Goku!" everyone but Gohan and Piccolo screamed his name on shock at what they just witnessed the strongest fighter's defeat in front of them

"Everyone calm down!" Piccolo said. "Goku may be down right now, but remember, Vegeta has been weakened with his fight against Goku! We still have a shot at winning this!"

"For all your sakes, you better hope so!" Vegeta grinned with cockiness as he cracked his knuckles. "Hahahaha!" he threw his head back in laughter. "Ah who am I kidding! Your ace in the hole couldn't defeat me! What hope do you weaklings have against the mighty Vegeta?! Now DIE! Haaaaaaaaargh!" he started charging towards them with a roar

"Not so fast!" Piccolo took off his cape and turban on the ground as he got in front of the Z fighters firing a Masenko. Vegeta smirked easily phasing out which shocked Piccolo at his speed

"Over here fool!" Piccolo turned around to see Vegeta on his left side. Piccolo reacted by trying to kick Vegeta only for him to phase out once more appearing behind Piccolo spin kicking his back sending him to the ground

"Mr Piccolo, no!" yelled Gohan

Tien and Yamcha launch at Vegeta now with Tien going on the front first using his jabs and kicks to which Vegeta was dodging with casually. Tien punched through a boulder making it shatter to pieces." Hahaha! This is so pathetic! Are you even trying to hit me?!" Vegeta taunted

"Now Yamcha!" Tien called out

"Huh?" Vegeta looked up and saw Yamcha who levitated in air was charging up a Kamehameha and fires it right at Vegeta. The Saiyan warrior's reflexes took over and flew over the blue beam going above Yamcha doing a bicycle kick at his head that had him descend to the ground at an accelerating pace before he crashed on the ground onto his back painfully."Great plan" sarcasm was on Vegeta's tone."No really, you were _so close_ to hit me with that, so congratulations on your failure!"

"Oh no...I don't think they could go down this easily! I gotta even the odds!" Krilin said as he was gonna rush to help

"No!" Krilin stopped his tracks then looking at Piccolo."That won't work, we only strike together when he moves in to attack, not before"

"Ow...that really hurts…" Yamcha groaned in pain he felt. "How the heck was Goku able to keep up that speed...and that monstrous strength of his?!" he was shakingly getting up on the ground while feeling a major headache attack him. "I feel like my head would have been torn in two if he hit me harder!" one of his hands hung over to his aching head and then his eyes widened in horror when he saw Vegeta coming at him

"NOW! EVERYONE,GO! SCATTER!" Piccolo screamed as he, Krillin and Chiaotzu phase out flying into the air like blurs leaving Gohan alone. Chiaotzu tried to use his psychic abilities in order to stop Vegeta or at least slow him down but the second he tried to do that Vegeta wasn't even phased by it instead Chiaotzu got blown back

"Ha! Useless!" said Vegeta

"You sure about that?!" Vegeta turned to see Piccolo who punches him hard sending him back when he let his guard down and he sees Krillin hitting him with a double ax handle sending the prince flying down travelling towards Gohan's direction. "Do it now Gohan! Hit him with everything you got!" Piccolo shouted at the young boy

"R-Right!" Gohan said but there was also fear in his tone along that his body was quivering which could easily be seen but despite all that he stood firmly raising his arms up gathering yellow energy from within his hands. "Masenko...HA!" he fired a yellow energy beam at Vegeta who recovered enough time for him to dodge the beam which shocked Gohan

"No, damn it!" Krillin said as he saw Vegeta hovering above them. "Gohan was just a few seconds late!"

"I'll give you somewhat of a credit for that one! You almost had me there!...Too bad for you, it still did shit!" said Vegeta

Piccolo scowled as he and Krillin descent to the ground with Vegeta following their track. "Honestly as expected from you weaklings you're doing terribly bad, although..." Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "I have a question for you, Namekian, just what the hell are you even doing on this planet anyways? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your kind,where they live?"

Piccolo raised his eyes in curiosity and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Admit it! These Dragon Balls were created by your kind weren't they?! They have the power to grant any wish don't they?!"

"Which is the reason why you even came to Earth in the first place, but I don't understand why you're asking me this"

"Tch, fine then! At least try to answer this one! Were you the one who created the Dragon Balls?!"

"Not really, that would be someone else"

"...Well fine then, I have no more use for you"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say I had a change of mind, and that you confirmed my suspicions, Namekian, since these Dragon Balls exist on Earth, it means that the rumors of the Dragon Balls on planet Namek exist as well"

"What?!"

Vegeta didn't say anything anymore where instead he charged up an energy blast from his dirty gloved hand and fires it right at Krillin and Piccolo between and Krillin tried to get out of the way in time to which they managed to but unfortunately they still got caught up which had their gi get damaged and got knocked onto the ground pretty got to Krillin hitting him on the head knocking him got to Piccolo kicking him in the back of his head knocking him out as well

His eyes darted back and forth to his surroundings trying to find the he knew it someone fired a blast at turned and slapped it away before he sensed Tien behind him trying to land a blow which Vegeta casually turned and grabbed Tien's fist then he elbowed his stomach and doing a uppercut sending Tien through boulders knocking him out of the battle as a yellow ball of energy shot through the ground which hit Vegeta right at his chin causing a small explosion."Ha!Take that sucker!" Yamcha came out from his hiding spot pumping his fist in the air believing he had won

"You sure about that?" Yamcha's eyes widened in shock when he heard Vegeta's voice behind him and before the former bandit could do or even say anything Vegeta did a double ax handle on Yamcha's head making him go unconscious as well."Well,my work is almost done here done here" Vegeta said."Now just one more to go"

Vegeta then appeared in front of Gohan looking down at the boy who was shaking. "So, you must be Kakarot's little brat, right?"

Gohan couldn't answer him straight but he made a step backwards trying to get to his own fighting stance. "I'll give you somewhat credit, at least you're trying to defend yourself, it means that there is some Saiyan blood within you, I would love to stay and fight, but unfortunately, I'm not exactly in the mood for that" Gohan tried to land a punch but Vegeta kneed him in the gut before chopping him at his neck now the last one unconscious. "Well, I guess my work here is done"

"Oooooow…"

Vegeta's head turned in curiosity and he saw that his rival was starting to get up rubbing his spiky hair,Vegeta phased out and appeared around Goku."Ow,my head,what happened?"

"Well, you lost the fight against me, your son and your friends tried to interfere to try and stop me but, didn't work to well, so I knocked them out" Vegeta summarized

"Oh, well that explains it" he got up."Still...that was a total sucker punch!" Goku complained

"Hmph!" Vegeta folded his arms."It's not my fault that I found an opening to defeat you! Not to mention your guard was down!"

"Yeah but, come on!"

"Well we're finished here, now if you excuse me I have to go find my space pod and get out of here to get to…Frieza" Vegeta gritted his teeth at the mere mention of that tyrannical bastard

"Oh yeah, after our fight what happened next was that Gohan, Krillin and Bulma were supposed to go to Namek to find their Dragon Balls and needed my help since the things with Frieza got complicated" said Goku

"I wish I could just send that bastard already to Hell!"

"Hey easy, cool your head Vegeta, I know you wanna kill him but things might not end too well since it might make things worse with this timeline and everything"

"Fine...but know this Kakarot, this time, when we fight Frieza on Namek, I'll be the one to kill him!"

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?! You already fought him! Twice in fact! Even killed him yourself!"

"You already fought himself yourself in his Golden form!"

"Oh for the love of-fine! How about this?! You can fight him yourself on Namek in his Final form but I'll be the one to kill him! Got that?!"

"...Yeah alright, seems fair"

Vegeta grunted as he had his white aura and butts into air flying away

 **##########################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **This was a real pain in the ass to finish but i really hope you guys enjoyed this I know it's been a while since I wrote this sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it**

 **For those who are curious or confused as to why Gohan was able to fight back in this well not as cowardly compared to the last time as well I think it's only because no one died in this compared to the previous timeline so since in this version no one died which did give him more courage but still very afraid. Hope that explained it**

 **So now we're going to the Namek arc. Oh boy I have some interesting stuff there to show but I ain't saying anything**

 **Also Merry Christmas as well to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**############################################################################################################################################**

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha wake up after having been put unconscious for over some time by the ruthless Vegeta. Some of them were holding their heads in pain they felt from the battle that had their lives at stake

"Yo! About time you guys are up!" they looked over and they saw Goku walking over to them with his goofy grin plastered

"Goku/Father!" everyone but Piccolo who only frowned ran over to to their friend in delightment in seeing him again

"Hey wait a minute, how are we alive?" Krillin asked. "Shouldn't we be dead by now?"

"Krillin, come on, it's obvious that Goku managed to beat that other Saiyan's ass before we were gonna be killed...right Goku?" exclaimed Yamcha

"Oh yeah, that's it, I uh managed to get myself up before Vegeta killed us all, so we fought a bit and I forced him to leave back where he came from" Goku said

"Really? Well, I guess you're right, still though you look really beat up" the bald midget commented noticing the battle damage on his best friend's gi where most of his blue shirt was revealed but there was bits of his orange part covering that though he did notice some blood coming out on Goku's face along with scratches on him and the lower part of his clothes

"Can't say the same for all of you, you guys sure looked like you took a beating as well" Goku remarked as he took a look at all of his friends and his son though Gohan looked he took the least amount of damage other then just dust. "I think having a Senzu Beam sounds good right about now, did you guys guys bring any?"

Everyone but Piccolo and Gohan widened their eyes in realization about the Senzus that they had forgotten about them. "Ah crap the Senzu Beams! We completely forgot about them!" Krillin slapped his forehead

"Tien weren't you supposed to be the one to get the Senzus?"

"What?! I thought Yamcha would bring them!"

"Me?! I was somewhere else training before that other Saiyan shower up and I had to get there!"

"Sooooo no one brought any Senzus then?" Goku put his hands at the back of his head. "Well that's a bummer, now we'll have to go all the way to Korin to get those" he sighed. _'And the worst part is that I'm not supposed to use Instant Transmission yet! Not fair!'_ the Saiyan martial artist pouted inside his head like a child

"Oh right! Hey Goku, what was that technique you used against the Saiyan?" Tien asked

"Hm?" Goku looked at Tien in confusion."What technique?"

"You know, the one where your whole body was glowing by that red aura"

"Oh...it's the Kaioken attack. You control all the ki in your body and amplify it in a heartbeat. If you do it correctly then your strength, your speed and everything else make a dramatic increase"

"So then, you're even stronger then what you were before instantly? That's amazing!" Tien said in surprise

"Hold on a second dad...if you could do that the whole time then, why didn't you just do that the entire time against the Saiyan?" Gohan asked

"Ahem...well, unfortunately it doesn't work that way, if I'm not able to control my ki perfectly while trying to use it then my body will get destroyed and even the slightest mistake while trying to use this technique will be too much for my body to handle and not to mention, at my **current level** of skills I can only use it about 3 times as high, any higher then that, my own body will explode"

"Oh...I see, but is it still possible to learn this?"

"Well with enough training, yeah sure, why do you ask?"

"Well…while you were unconscious all of us had to fight against the Saiyan and when I was fighting him I couldn't even touch him, and he was just laughing at everything I did" Tien clenched his fist. "Goku… if we fought the Saiyan before you did I'm not sure if we would have made it out"

"Hmmm...yeah I guess I could teach you how to use Kaioken, I gotta warn you though it's not gonna be easy"

"That's alright, I wasn't expecting it to be easy anyways"

"So uh, now that the Saiyan is defeated and all of us are still alive, how about all of us celebrate!" Krillin suggested with a grin

"I'm afraid that's gonna have to be cut short" Piccolo who now had his cape and turban back walked over to the group of fighters

Everyone but Goku seemed confused by what the green man just said. "What are you talking about Piccolo? We won didn't we?" Yamcha said

"Yes, we may have won but don't you remember what that Saiyan, Vegeta said?" he folds his arms."When we were fighting him he said something strange, that I am a Namekian, he only got here because of Raditz's scouter informing him when I killed him, what Vegeta said next confused me more, he said that if the Dragon Balls on this planet exist then the rumors are true that the Dragon Balls on planet **Namek** exist as well, created by my kind"

"What?! You're kidding!" Chiaotzu gasped in shock

Piccolo shot him a glare. "Does it look like I'm joking?! Wait a minute…" his eyes reverted back to Goku's. "Goku...please tell me you killed Vegeta off"

"Not really no, I decided to spare him"

"You idiot! Why did you do that?! Do you realize that you doomed us all!"

"Come on! I spared you didn't I? I know he probably did some bad things but he sure put up one heck of a fight, I wanted to fight him again someday, this time with both of us even stronger!"

"I can't believe what I'm even hearing right from you Goku! What if he comes back even stronger then you huh?! What are you gonna do till then?!"

"Then I'll just have to train harder then before, simple! If it bothers you so much then we can just go to Namek ourselves then!"

"There's only one problem, we don't know where Namek even is!"

"That's alright I'll just King Kai where it is"

"Huh?"

"Hey King Kai! Did you get any of that?!" Goku shouted at the air

 _"I heard you loud and clear Goku!"_ the Northern Kai's voice echoed through the other's heads who seemed surprised by this as they kept turning around

"Did you guys just hear that?!" exclaimed Tien

 _"First of all, I just wanna congratulate you on beating Vegeta, also give me a second...let's see here"_ there were some mumbles along with what was assumed to be _. "Ah, there we go, take direction from SU83 to 9045 YX"_

"Uuuuuh…"

 _"However, judging by the planet all of you are in now and with the current technology...I'd say you guys have about 4339 years to get to Namek"_

"4...339 years?!" Gohan said in disbelief

"Well now what?! We gotta live for a really long time to live when we get there and even if we somehow got there what would we even do?! I mean how are we gonna know where this planet is?" Krillin exclaimed

 _"I wouldn't worry about that too much, the Namekians are quite peaceful when you get to know them, they're like Kami. When he came to Earth he was affected by the evil and hatred from the humans before he became God in your world"_

"Hey King Kai, we're glad you're telling us all of this but this still doesn't answer our question in how are we gonna get to Namek with a spaceship if it will take us that long to get there" asked Goku

 _"Well...I hate to break it to you but, I have no idea how you're gonna do that"_

"I believe I may help with that" everyone turned around in shock and some had their jaws dropped looking as though they've seen a ghost. "Hello" Mr Popo greeted them with a smile. "I do believe I may have found a spaceship"

"Wait, really?" Tien exclaimed

"Well...probably, I am not exactly sure if it is a spaceship so I would need someone to come with me"

"Sooooo, who's gonna go with him? Cause I'm not gonna be the one to do that!" Krillin said

"I don't really know much about spaceships, I'm more of a fighter really" Tien said

"Hey! Maybe Bulma could go!" Yamcha suggested

"Bulma? Hey, that's a great idea! She knows more about this stuff then any of us!" Krillin stated while smiling

"Wait, how are gonna let her agree to do this?" asked Goku

"We don't have time for that, she's gonna have to go to find this spaceship whether she likes it or not" grumbled Piccolo

"Well since that's settled now, who is gonna find her?"

"Count me out, Bulma and I are not exactly in the best mood to talk to one another" Yamcha folded his arms mumbling

"You shouldn't have cheated her in the first place" replied Krillin

"Well, while you guys can try to figure out who'll talk to Bulma I'm gonna have to go home and take Gohan with me"

"Uhm dad…" Goku looked down at his son who was staring at the ground with a hint of nervousness before he made a gulp and looked at him right in the eye. "I wanna go to Namek too!"

"Eh? Really, you sure you want to?"

"Yes I do! I...I couldn't do almost anything against Vegeta, I just stood there and watched the others get beaten by Vegeta and even when I was given the signal to attack I let my fear get the best of me and it caused me to hesitate when I wasn't supposed to! I need to be better then that!"

Goku made a genuine smile at his son. "Well it that's what you really want, then I don't mind at all! Of course you could come, I was hoping you would anyways!"

"Uh Goku, I know it's great for you that you're bringing your kid in this and all, but how exactly are you gonna convince ChiChi to let Gohan go to space with you" Krillin rubbed his bald head. "I'm no parent expert but I'm pretty sure she's not gonna let her child travel in outer space all of a sudden"

Goku's body stiffened when Krillin's words reminded him that he still had to deal with ChiChi. "Ah crap, you're right" not to mention that she can be overprotective of Gohan at this point, he was lucky the last time that he managed to convince her with Gohan training with Piccolo, now though he wasn't so sure if he would be lucky this time around

[scene change]

The day after that Bulma had agreed to go with Mr Popo although she was quite hesitant at first but was quickly convinced anyways. The two have quicky found Kami's old spaceship and tried to see if it still worked. Fortunately for them it was in excellent condition and to their own shock the ship made them fly all the way to Jupiter within seconds. After that Bulma had contacted everyone so the Z fighters along with Piccolo but minus Gohan were now in Capsule Corp

"Wait, so it really works?" Tien questioned as he stood with his arms folded

Bulma grinned from ear to ear."Of course it does! The ship was in good condition! When we went in there we were able to fly all the way to Jupiter within just seconds! I also did some calculations yesterday, with how fast that ship goes I think we might be able to make it in Namek within just a month! Although it might take me a week to get some decorations done, like maybe set up a bed there, put some coffee,and learning some Namekian language…" she was now starting to murmur

"So, we all have a week left till we start going to Namek, question is, who's gonna go?" Piccolo who stayed away farther then he could from everyone asked with his arms folded

"Aren't all of us gonna go?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, if all of us went there at once, there wouldn't be anyone strong enough here to protect the Earth in case if some threat comes here, so, it looks like I'm going to stay on Earth" Tien remarked

"The same goes for me, I hate to admit it but if I went with you guys I might not be able to help much, like I did against Vegeta" Yamcha sighed as he scratched the back of his head in disappointment

"If Tien is staying, then I'm staying!"

"Wait…" Goku blinked. "So then, that means the ones who will be going are me, Piccolo, Krillin and Bulma" he listed them with his fingers by counting them. "And maybe Gohan if I somehow convince ChiChi to let him go with us"

"Since all of us have a week to go we should use this time to train,problem is, I'm not sure if we would stronger by the way all of us usually train, even if we had sparring partners that wouldn't help our progress much" said Piccolo

"Hey! I have an idea for that!" Goku smiled. "We could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" the Namekian looked at Goku with confusion. "What is that?"

"I can't go into too much detail but, it's a room that's on Kami's Lookout where, once you get inside it you can get a year's worth of training there where outside lasts for a whole day"

"Wha...are you serious?!" Piccolo said in shock with his eyes wide

"Wait, so if this Time Chamber thing was actually in Kami's Lookout this whole time, then why didn't Kami send us there before? I mean we would have had our chances doubled against that Saiyan wouldn't we?" Yamcha exclaimed in confusion

"Well, technically yes, you guys would get a lot more powerful if you went in there but that's not nearly as simple as you think, trust me when I say, that place is just brutal"

"Wait, so you mean to say that you went to this place, didn't you Goku?" asked Krillin

"Yeah, I did, only when I was just a kid back then, and boy it was really hard, the air there was more dense so it was difficult, if not impossible to breathe there, and the gravity was a lot more heavy then on Earth's and the temperature kept changing the deeper you go, sometimes it was really hot, and sometimes it was really cold, I barely lasted a month there before I had to go back, I never went there again after that"

"Oh…" Krillin had his head down after hearing that before he looked at his best friend again. "But wait, you've gotten a lot stronger since then haven't you?! You should be able to last more then in a month in that place! Right?! Heck you don't even need to last a year just at least a lot more then a month!"

Goku scratched the back of his head."Well yeah I guess you're right I could last longer then last time"

"So what are we waiting for then?! Let's go to this place already so we can start training!"

"Actually, not all of us are able to go at once, only two people can go there at best"

"So, who's gonna go first then?"

"There's 7 of us in total and we have a week left so that makes it perfect for all of us if we go there one by one, including Gohan" said Piccolo

"Actually...I was thinking if Chiaotzu and I could go there together first" replied Tien

"Fine, suit yourself then, since Gohan is getting involved in this one of us will have to be with him, since you mentioned that the gravity inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is more heavy so he will most likely have a difficult time walking" Piccolo remarked as he looked specifically at the smirking Goku

"I was thinking you could train Gohan again, you did it for a year and he already knows how to fight, well at least the basics anyways"

"Fine then, that whining brat still has a lot to learn in what it takes to be a real fighter, and you would just be soft with him! So then, right now those two" looks at Tien and Chiaotzu."Will head there first, the day after that it's either one of their turns" he looks at Krillin and Yamcha before looking back at Goku again. "After the next day, it comes mine and Gohan's turn and then finally it will be your turn"

"Sounds fair to me"

[Kami's Lookout]

"Welcome, please follow me" Mr Popo started to walk around to the lookout as Goku, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu followed Kami's assistant till they stopped at the door that Popo was holding the doorknob."So which group will go in first?"

"We'll do it" Tien nodded in determination before he walked over to the Time Chamber along with Chiaotzu before they got inside which Popo closed the door

"Well...since those two are gonna be there for a while, I should get going" Goku sighed as he was starting to leave

Krillin looked at him in confusion. "Hey, where are you going Goku?"

"I gotta get back home, to convince ChiChi to let Gohan go with us at Namek, unfortunately" the spiky haired Saiyan murmured as there was a hint of fear within his sentence

Krillin blinked several times before he cringed at what he said."Oh man...well good luck, I feel like you're really gonna need it"

"I definitely need it alright!" Goku's body bursted with white aura before he started flying back towards where his home was

[scene change]

Days have passed since the Z fighters decision to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to boost their power. And to their satisfaction it was successful. Tien and Chiaotzu had come out of the Chamber to which they have managed to stay there for 4 months inside before they had to come out. Up next was Yamcha and he managed to stay there about almost as much as Tien could before he couldn't take it. After that was Krillin but he only stayed there for about 3 months before he came out seeming satisfied that he was stronger then before

At this point in time, Goku, after days of his intense struggle had finally managed to convince his wife to let Gohan go with them, much to his great joy. Then he led Gohan to where the Lookout was along with Piccolo and both of them went inside. They managed to stay surprisingly more longer then the others which lasted for about 6 months or so and both of them came out with their gi's torn the most

Needless to say Goku was slightly surprised by this seeing his younger son and his green rival coming out like this "Wow, you guys look like you've really been going at it, and you lasted longer then the others, I'm impressed! Hey Gohan, how about you dress up and take a shower, alright? You look like you really need it. Mr Popo should be able to take care of your clothes " Goku told his son who nodded his head and he started to walk away from the two. Goku turned his head back to Piccolo when he thought that his son was far away enough. "So, be honest, how well did he do?"

Piccolo shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you this, it should be safe to assume that Gohan will be able to fight now without any fear, unless it would be against someone who's extremely powerful but nevertheless he should still be able to fight without any problem, so I'd say he did pretty well"

"I knew I could count you to help him" Goku smiled feeling a bit of pride running through him that Gohan was now capable to fight without fear holding him back any longer and it was about time as well

"Although…"

"Although what?"

"Something strange did happen during one of our sparring matches, you remember how angry Gohan became when we were fighting Raditz?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Goku questioned with his eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity but he had a feeling he knew where Piccolo was heading with this

"It was like that with me, I planned on bringing out that hidden power of his by taunting him about his strength and his...loved ones dying, it worked but the results exceed past my expectations. This anger he had was far greater then the last one he previously had. It's as if each time he gets angry, his power increases dramatically beyond comprehension, when that happened, he beated the crap out of me, unfortunately he loses control every time so controlling that will be pretty hard"

"Hey, he's still just a kid remember, he'll learn some control, eventually…"

"Right...anyways, I guess it's finally your turn now isn't it?"

"It is, it's about time that I get some real training" the Saiyan warrior had an excited grin plastered before he started to head inside the chamber and he closed the door behind him. He turned around looking at his familiar surroundings. "Been a while since I was here…" it was true indeed the last time he was in this place was when he and Vegeta trained there for 3 years inside to prepare against Universe 6

"To be honest, I don't really need to train to get to Namek, since I know Frieza will be there to collect the Namek's Dragon Balls, I know I can beat him easily, even in my base form, however...as much as I don't like to admit this, Vegeta is now stronger then I am, I can't stay behind his level now!" he clenched his fists as he grit his teeth. "Hyaaaaaagh...!" the scream was echoed throughout the void as blue aura began to appear on Goku's body before his hair went upwards and along that his eyes, eyebrows turned blue. The scream died down as Goku stood in his Super Saiyan Blue form."Time to get things started!"

[Kame House]

2 days have passed now since now everyone trained intensly in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As of this moment Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Piccolo were waiting outside of Roshi's home for Goku and Gohan to arrive. Krillin had his hands in his pockets as he was wearing some travelling clothes and a cap on his head along with holding a yellow bag. He turned to look at the spaceship they were going to travel to

"Hmmm...so we're really gonna travel to space with that thing?" Krillin asked

"You're going to travel like that?" Bulma scoffed at the outfit Krillin was wearing as she herself was wearing a heavy yellow space suit and that her own hair was shorter then it previously was. "You're not really taking this seriously are you, and before you ask yes I cut my own hair so it wouldn't get caught in my suit. Also what the hell is taking Goku and Gohan so long?! They're supposed to be here already!"

As if on cue a red vehicle suddenly appeared in the air as it dropped down on the beach. The people driving this stepped out as Ox King, Goku, ChiChi stepped out and so did Gohan who looked only down on the ground absolutely embarrassed as everyone gawked at the child with the clothes he was wearing and there seemed to be a large amount of bags as well and the worst part for him was that his long spiky hair was shaped into bowl hair

"Hahahahaha!" Krillin was the first to get over his shock by laughing at the clothes Gohan was wearing. "Gohan! Is that really you?! I can barely even recognize you with what you're wearing! Hahahaha!" the former bald monk slapped his knee at how insanely funny this turned out to be right now

Gohan lowered his head in embarrassment at everyone seeing him like this of all things and to his greater dismay he could hear his father snickering again. At least he wasn't laughing again the first time he saw this

"All of you can say what you want, but I'd say my boy looks like a perfect little gentleman" ChiChi said. "After all, he'll make quite the impression!"

"If there are really Dragon Balls on that planet we're counting on you to find them" Roshi spoke as he and Krillin shook each other's hand

"You don't have to worry about anything else, we'll make sure to protect this planet while you're gone" Tien spoke to Goku

"I know you will"

Now everyone had gathered over to the spaceship. "Piccolo…" Bulma announced the Namekian code for the opening entrance as the round began to lower down to the ground. The travellers then got the large metal disk with the Ox King also putting the luggages there as well

"Goodbye everyone! We'll make sure to be back as quickly as possible, I promise!" Gohan said

"Piccolo" Bulma spoke again as the disc started to levitate going up

"Good luck out there!" Yamcha waved his hand goodbye

"Bye!" Roshi gave them a piece sign

"Make sure you come back safe!" ChiChi said to Gohan

The disk then finally closed up. Bulma went over to the controls as she put a seatbelt over herself. "Wooow…" Gohan said in awe of the insides of the spaceship observing its surroundings

"Hey Bulma, where do you want me to put all these bags and stuff?" Krillin asked

"I don't care, just put them somewhere where they don't get in the way!" Bulma yelled with an annoyed tone

Goku blinked his eyes. "Gee...she seems to be in a grumpy mood today isn't she" he whispered to Krillin

"We're launching in 5 seconds! Our destination, Namek!"

The ship them started to shake itself making Krillin, Gohan nearly stumbled as they has their hands try to wrap around their chairs. "5...4...3"

"Hey! Hold on a sec Bulma, we haven't even gotten our seatbelts yet!" Krillin yelled

"2...1..." there was a beep heard indicating that the timer had hit zero and just like that the spaceship started to fly as fast it was going

"Hey guys! Where do I-aaagh!" Goku wasn't so lucky in being safe as he fell down on the floor hitting his head. "Ow!"

Piccolo was the only one who stood perfectly still with his arms crossed as he was hanging back far away from the others. _'This is gonna be a long trip isn't it…_ ' he thought as the ship was already out of atmosphere

 **############################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok glad I got this finally finished, sorry if this chapter was a little boring to read but I kinda needed the setup for the Namek arc to start since the Saiyan saga is now finished. As I said before there are gonna be some changes in the arc and other ones especially since Goku and Piccolo are now joining the gang to Namek and yes Vegeta will still be there**

 **I'll try to make sure to bring some action in the next chapter hopefully although I'll have to rewatch the Namek arc again to fully know what to do here. I think that's all I have to say until next time**

 **THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

**##############################################################################################################################**

One month had finally passed after the battle with Vegeta. Goku and his friends had realized that they had to travel to planet Namek upon realizing by Piccolo that there were other Dragon Balls upon that planet and Vegeta was setting his target onto those. For nearly week the warriors have trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to increase their strength so next time they could be prepared for the Saiyan Prince and the dark forces that lie ahead of them. They travelled by using Kami's old spaceship to get there. After one month out heroes have finally arrived to their destination

Gohan was pressing his hands against the glass window looking through a green planet as he stared at it in curiousity and wonder. He then looked back at Bulma. "Hey is this the planet?"

Bulma grinned. "You betcha it is! The computer confirms it that this is the birth planet where Piccolo and Kami came from! Hold onto your seat belts everyone! I'm gonna land this puppy!"

Gohan, Krillin and Goku quicky got to their seats knowing that the crazy woman would start landing even if they didn't put their seat belts in time. Although Piccolo was the only one who didn't get to his seat though. The ship was going down in search of a safe landing which was making the ship somewhat shaky for the others but nevertheless the ship safely landed on the ground without much problems

Bulma then got to a machine as wires were put in there as she was tinkering with it. "Luckily for all of you I'm going to check out the atmospheric composition,I installed a special set of scanners just for this purpose, and let me just tell you I think of everything, plus there probably won't be much oxygen to breathe in-" up through the window she saw everyone else was already outside looking out in curiosity and which they had nothing protective on them. Suddenly Bulma fell anime style with her leg hanging in the air twitching

"Wow so this is planet Namek huh…" Krillin commented as he looked around this planet where he saw only green water and some wastelands which seemed like Earth's with somewhat more life in it. "It does kinda look like where we fought Vegeta for the first time"

Piccolo looked around as well at the planet he was born from it. _'It looks so...peaceful here, this is my planet huh, the one I've never even known it existed'_

Goku couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia as he looked around on the old planet Namek and the difference between how he first came here instead of how he came now

Just then Bulma came up behind them. "Do all of you share half a freaking brain or something?! For all you know this air could have been poisonous to breathe in!"

"Hey I thought you said we were supposed to keep our cool?" Krillin exclaimed

Bulma folded her arms with a grunt. "Oh whatever, let's just get to work!" she brought up the dragon radar. "Alright let's see if this works" she pressed the button to see if the Dragon Balls here could be found and wouldn't you know it it immediately detected 6 of them. "Eureka! Feast your eyes on that!"

"Wait you mean you found them already?!" Krillin said in excitement and happiness. "Woohoo! We found them!"

Gohan smiled widely at the sudden success going at their side when suddenly he felt an energy spike which made hairs on his body standing up as he already felt that something wasn't right."Guys...I think I feel something over there" the young boy pointed his finger at the direction at where the energy was coming from or to be more precise,energies

Krillin stopped celebrating as he looked confused before his expression frowned more realizing that Gohan was right and along that Goku and Piccolo seemed a little tense as well."He's right,I can feel it too, there's a lot of power levels out there as well,but it doesn't feel right,feels kinda evil…"

"Don't you guys think you're worrying too much? It's probably just Piccolo's people" Bulma shrugged."I mean,when you think about how powerful he and Kami are is it any surprise there would be full of people just as extraordinary as them? Besides, didn't you guys say that the Namekians are peaceful by nature?"

"Still, I don't think we should drop our guard like this so easily, just in case if there really is any trouble" Piccolo remarked sharply

"And I'm telling you, I don't think that anything bad is gonna happen here besides preparing for that Vegeta guy right? Look let's just focus on the task at hand alright? And hey, if we're lucky we could also have free time and talk to your people Piccolo" Bulma said

Goku was still looking at the distance where the energies were coming from but his main focus was on the biggest source he could find it. _'There's no doubt about it, Frieza is here as well, I should have expected he would be here, but where's Vegeta though? I don't sense him anyway on-'_ he felt something else as with curiosity he looked up above and he saw a spaceship flying at inhuman speed except the spaceship looked more smaller and more round. It took the martial artist only a few seconds to realize what ship was that and who was in it. "Hey isn't that him over there?" he naively pointed his finger at the ship

Everyone looked where he was pointing at which summed up reactions. Krillin lost all color on his face and stood there shaking like a ghost, Gohan stood in obvious shock, Piccolo merely glared at the ship where Vegeta was in and Bulma's body was shaking as well. "Looks like...we have some company" she jokingly said but it was obviously clear that there was fear behind that

"Damn it! Why did Vegeta have to show up now of all times?! Couldn't he arrive if we at least had some Dragon Balls?!" Krillin threw his hat on the ground in frustration. The spaceship crashed through a mountain and heard the crash if the booming sound didn't say anything about that. From their viewpoint it didn't look like he landed close to them thankfully

[scene change]

Upon the land the space pod was crashed on the ground revealing a hole in. The pod opened and stepping out of it was none other then Vegeta himself. The Prince walked upwards the hole and away from his pod. "Frieza…" he spat his name with venom in his voice as he clenched his gloved fist at the mention of that tyrant's name itself. "You rotten freak, don't think you'll escape me that easily, this time you deserve to be killed by my hand!"

Now he did know that he was easily more then capable of taking out his lackeys but…"However, it's best if I avoid any physical contact with him, for now anyways, so I'll have to swallow my pride...again" he growled thinking back to all the times he had to throw his pride aside and they were still horrible to just think about them. "Best to collect the Dragon Balls by myself and if I'm correct, Kakarot and the others should be here right about now as well" and unlike the last time he didn't have his old scouter with him to search for the Dragon Balls. "I can sense Zarbon and Dodoria with him as well, they should be easy to deal with this time around" God he just wished he could just fly over where Frieza was and end him already but in doing so may cause drastic changes probably the bad ones. "Patience...I have to be patient, just a little longer and then have Frieza all for myself"

[scene change]

An old Namekian was dropped harshly on the ground with eyes pale as ghost showing no thread of life within them. There was a hole shown in the back of his head which had purple blood oozing out of it that was visibly shown on the ground. Frieza who was sitting at his hovercraft chair was chuckling to himself sadistically. Then one of his minions came out through some houses holding more Dragon Balls

"Here is another one sire" one of his minions said as he was holding the the ball with two hands

"Ah, excellent, now we only have 3 more left to collect" the ruthless tyrant stated with a cocky smirk as his minions handed out the Dragon Ball to Dodoria who was standing to his right and the chubby pink alien was now holding two of them. "Hold onto those as if your life depends on them Dodoria, we're not the only ones searching for them "

Zarbon who was standing next to Frieza's left was holding out his own Dragon Ball when his blue scouter detected something. The blue alien tilted his head slightly to his left. "With due respect my lord, it appears that Cui is pursuing Vegeta as we speak, also, there were several high power levels I detected shortly before Vegeta's arrival but they seem to have disappeared, but, there is no need to worry, one of our men are investigating the unknown sources so finding them wouldn't be much trouble" Zarbon informed

Frieza still held the same smirk showing not concerned at all. "That's fine Zarbon I wouldn't worry so much about that, our main focus right now is to deal that traitor Vegeta before he becomes too much of a pest to deal with"

"With all due respect my lord I think we should let Cui handle this by himself, there was a lot of tension between those two for years now and from what I've last heard they are evenly matched in power, however their battle will go out it is obvious that Vegeta will not emerge without a scratch" Zarbon stated

[scene change]

Cui himself stood on the ground right next to his pod where it crashed on the ground. "Where are you hiding…?" he clicked on his green scouter to scan Vegeta's energy and it didn't even have to take a minute to do that when the scanner found him which made him grew a satisfied smile. "Ah, there you are, standing like a sore thumb" Cui started to run before flying."A sore thumb that Frieza will be pleased to see get killed by me!"

On the other side stood Vegeta with his arms folded plastering a smirk across his face waiting for his former pathetic enemy to arrive. "Well well, look who we have here if it isn't Cui, if he's going to fight me like a shit coward he is then by all means, if he actually wants to live then he better use everything he has"

[scene change]

"You think the unknown power levels are here somewhere?" one of Frieza's minions asked as he and another guy landed down on a small island

"I think it should be here somewhere, but I'm pretty sure it's just more locals" another minion replied back

Meanwhile everyone else were looking at the direction where two energies were coming towards where they were and were getting closer every second. "Heads up, someone is coming here!" Gohan exclaimed

"Could it be one of the Namekians?" questioned Krillin but on the inside he was doubting this was the case even though he did try to deny it

The two of the minions walked around the tiny island till their eyes spotted where the gang was. "Hey look, over there" he nudged his colleague's arm where he tilted his head and spotted the others

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but they sure as hell aren't from around here" he said as he loaded his weapon

"Hehehe, well it's not like we gotta ask them their names do we? We were ordered to kill anyone we find on this shit of a planet" the two of them started flying towards the Z warriors

"Wait a minute, don't those suits look familiar? They look like the ones the Saiyans wore back on Earth" Krillin noted that the suits did indeed look identical to the ones Raditz and Vegeta had when they came on Earth

"You're right, but except that whoever these guys are, they don't look like Saiyans at all" Piccolo said as he now confused as to what was going on, something about all of this was giving him a bad feeling."Everyone, whatever you do, don't let your guard down around these guys!"

"Well would you look at this, their power levels aren't too bad but they're still weak as hell" said the blue skinned minion

"Well if they're tourists it's a bad time for them to go for some eye sighting" another minion loaded his gun and seemed to be aiming at the space ship. "Let's make sure to destory their equipment before they escape, it would ruin the fun!"

The purple minion fired a blast at the ship which would have blasted a hole through it. However Piccolo phased out of sight and reappeared again in front to defend the ship and he managed to deflect the blast with his bare hand making the energy blast go in between the two henchmen which they gasped in shock with their eyea bulging out."Wh-What the hell was that?!"

Piccolo reappeared himself behind one of the minions which they barely had any time to turn around before a kick sent one of them flying. The other minion was in too much shock to say anything before Gohan flied towards him and landed a punch sending the other man flying. Both minions collided with one another and crashes down onto the green water. Both Piccolo and Gohan landed back with the others

"Oh man that was too close, if that blast actually got through our ship there would be no way to fix it and we would have been stuck here, thanks Piccolo" said Bulma with a sigh of relief glad that she wasn't gonna be stuck here

"This is what I meant by not letting your guard down" the said Namek scowled

[scene change]

"Something is troubling you, what is it Zarbon?" Frieza asked as he didn't need to look at Zarbon to know something was wrong

"Well, my lord, it's the search party I send out earlier to investigate about the mysterious power levels that was sensed earlier here, they haven't responded back at all and not only that but they seemed to have been defeated quite easily, along that the unknown power levels can't be detected under my radar again" Zarbon replied back

"Oh? Well how interesting, and you're certain Vegeta is not behind this somehow?"

"I'm quite certain my lord, Vegeta is still being tracked down as we speak at this moment and one of the unknown power levels held about 22,000 and another one that was higher then that"

Frieza still held the same smirk as he did not seem bothered by the news whatsoever. "Oh? 22,000 you say? And another one higher?"

"Hey Zarbon…" Dodoria spoke for the first time in the conversation. "You sure your scouter ain't malfunctioning or something? A power level higher then 22,000 would have to be higher then our own, I think you should have had your scouter get an upgrade as a newer model, like mine" the pink chubby alien tapped on his green scouter that was on his left eye. "The older models were always glitchy"

Before Zarbon could say anything to that Frieza beated him to the punch. "Regardless whether or not there is a power level higher then 22,000 it holds little to no threat to me at all" the ruthless tyrant stated though if power levels such as this did even exist in this planet they were nothing but mere ants compared to him that could be crushed within just the tip of his finger

[scene change]

Cui reared his fist right right where he saw Vegeta standing behind his back. "Hyaaaaagh!" Cui was about to hit Vegeta's back but the Prince easily side stepped out of the way

"So you decided to fight me now have you? Not a very smart move" Vegeta remarked as he saw Cui charging back at him again but he flied out of the way without any difficulty

"Oh this is so refreshing" Cui said as he turned around to face Vegeta."You don't know how long I waited to settle the score between us, I'm going to wipe off that smug smirk on your face, forever that is"

"You sound like you're actually capable of taking me on" Vegeta said as he was amused by this whole situation, getting to kill this coward twice in a row was already a good start for his mood as he chuckled. "Then please, by all means, don't hold anything back"

"There it is again, that arrogant attitude where you're all talk and no action, Vegeta at this point you're nothing but old news, you should have just listened to me and never defied Lord Frieza, he's gonna take away your life sooner or later!"

"...Heh, that's quite funny, I was gonna say almost the same thing to you, let me just tell you this Cui, I am through with Frieza!" Vegeta's expression went from amusing to a pit of anger shown as veins were now throbbing on his forehead. Then his white aura appeared in a booming sound. "He can try to do that as he pleases, but he'll never succeed in killing me! Not on this lifetime!"

Cui's smrk faded away slowly as his confidence kept fading forming into that one of horror. His scouter kept beeping. "Wha-Wha-What's going on here?! His power just keeps increasing! But how, the two of us have always been evenly matched against one another!" he said as his mouth kept twitching while sweat was forming on his head, his body was now shaking in shock and in fear as well that his power has now been surpassed

"Imbecile! On par, with you?! Here's the damn difference between us Cui! I have been subjected through combat my whole life for as long as I could remember! I risked my own life time and time again to gain the strength far beyond that what I ever dreamed of, my blood was spilled, my body was tested, pushed far beyond my limits! You, on the other hand, was just hiding behind Frieza his whole life! And you even DARE to yourself a warrior?! You make me sick…"

"Wh-What the hell…?! 23,000...no, 24,000...no, 25,000-no it's-" Cui's scouter explodes as it couldn't take anymore data that was processing

[scene change]

The same thing happened with Zarbon as his scouter exploded on his eye which luckily didn't get any damage to it but he was still surprised at what just happened. He stood there looking at his broken scouter and so did Frieza and Dodoria. "Hey Zarbon, what just happened?" the pink chubby alien asked

"I'm...not entirely sure" Zarbon spoke before he looked back at his comrade. "The last I saw was Vegeta's power radiating somewhere and it had a power level 25,000"

"Say what? I think that scouter of yours is finally busted, there is no way that Vegeta would have a power level that high, here let me show you…" Dodoria clicked the button that turned his scouter on and it immediately responded to a power level surging. This had his eyes grow wide as absolute shock overcame him

Zarbon easily noticed the shocked look. "Well, what does it say?"

"This can't be…I think my scouter is malfunctioning or something! Right now it's picking up that Vegeta's power level is at 28,000 now!"

"That's absurd, last time I checked his power level was over 18,000 at best, if he really has gotten stronger then his power even surpasses our own!"

"There is no need to worry…" Zarbon and Dodoria looked at Frieza who still seemed not phased by any of this. "...It's hardly a surprise if you think about it, do keep in mind that Vegeta has been assigned to the front lines for quite some time now for a reason, his most recent was that one of Earth's. It would appear that he may have learned a few new tricks during his time, but even so the two of you combined should at least be able to put that monkey in his place"

[scene change]

Cui was backing off away from Vegeta as he the said Prince kept walking over to him with a look of anger. This was bad, this was really bad he had to do something fast otherwise he was going to die here. "Wai-Wait a minute Vegeta, let's not get hasty here… " then an idea formed in his head it was very risky but he was desperate to live he practically had no choice. "Listen how about if we team up together against Frieza!"

"You cannot be serious right now, you just expect me to believe you?!" Vegeta snarled at him

Cui nearly flinched at that. "No wait, hear me out on this, I never even liked Frieza to begin with in the first place, honest! And I know you hate the guy a lot, think about it, if we combine our powers we would easily be able to beat Zarbon and Dodoria! Hell this one might be a long shot but we might even be able to stand up to Frieza as well!"

"...Bite me" Vegeta growled as memories came back as to what exactly this happened the last time. "I'd rather work alone then work with some coward! The least you can do is try to have some pride and fight till the very end!"

Cui didn't know what to do now. His legs were feeling heavy as they kept shaking. Complete fear was taking over his mind now. He was much weaker, cooperation failed miserably. In this case Cui started to run for his life before flying. "Oh no you won't!" Vegeta immediately persuaded him in matter of seconds before he appeared in front of him. Cui screamed for help but it was futile. And so Vegeta made a devastating brutal punch that pierced a hole in him. Cui coughed up blood already feeling his life slipping away. Vegeta's hand got in front of his face."Rot in Hell" before anything else could be said Vegeta fired an energy blast completely destroying Cui's body where there were no screams heard ending this in an instant

Vegeta then took a major sigh. "If I'm not mistaken, the scouters would already get information of Cui being dead and I'm already a threat to them…" he put his fingers under his chin. "That's fine I suppose, I do think this is what happened the last time, at least I think it did...I'm not gonna be able to track down the Dragon Balls without Bulma's Dragon Radar so I'll have to follow Frieza and let him do the dirty work, however, if I could find even one ball before him that alone should be enough to disrupt his plans, for now anyways" with that said Vegeta took off flying following where Frieza's energy was which was easy enough for him to do

[scene change]

Dodoria's scouter stopped working as he looked to be in shock. "I don't believe it...the scouter wasn't malfunctioning at all, it was accurate this whole time! Vegeta did manage to beat Cui like he was nothing!" he said

"Even so that shouldn't be a concert at all" Frieza said calmly still not seemingly worried. "For now let's just focus finding the fifth Dragon Ball"

"My Lord!" Frieza looked at one of his minions where he was pointing his finger at the right."There seemed to be 10 more Namekians somewhere in that direction!"

"Ah perfect timing, and wouldn't it be convenient if they had the fifth Dragon Ball on their hand, let's go and see but we must remain vigilant, we now know that Vegeta is not the only insect crawling around this planet!" Frieza ordered

"YES SIR!" and just like that Frieza and his minions bursted out flying at intense speed in search to stumble upon the fifth magical ball so that Frieza could achieve eternal life itself

[scene change]

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Bulma were walking around on the planet in order to find some place to hide so that the next time they don't get spotted so easily like before. However Bulma was picking up the pace rather slowly with them. In fact she already seemed exhausted which everyone did notice. "Hey Bulma come on, can't you go a little faster?" Krillin asked

"Ah come on, give me a break here! I don't exactly have energy like you guys do!" Bulma complained."Can't you just pick me up and fly over?"

"Believe me, we would love to do that but we can't risk being seen or sensed for that matter by Vegeta and the other guys we just saw" Krillin replied

"I don't think we have to walk much longer, look" Piccolo pointed his finger at a cave."Over there, we should be able to hide here for a while, it's not much but it should be enough for us not to get detected so easily, at least" the green man said as he was walking ahead of everyone

Soon enough in just a few minutes everyone got to the cave but Goku stopped his tracks as he tilted his head looking over where he was picking up multiple energy sources. "Uh guys, I think I'm sensing something over there" the Saiyan pointed out

Everyone else stopped as well as they were looking over what he was sensing and sure enough they were sensing the exact same thing as he was. Bulma being a normal human couldn't though so she was confused. "Wait what's going on? Are the same guys as before coming here?"

"No, at least I don't think that's the case, this energy doesn't feel evil at all" said Gohan

"Maybe there are actual Namekians over there?"

"Maybe, we won't know till we…" Krillin stopped his sentence when he turned his head around and suddenly he felt like his heart sank feeling a sense of dread running through him. He wasn't the only one as everyone besides Goku had the exact same reaction as him. "Everyone, get in the cave...now!" Krillin yelled as he and the others ran inside the cave and tried to hide as much as they could. They did it just in time as well cause an army of soldiers seemed to pass by at insane speeds with bright blue auras covering them. It felt like they could be spotted at any given moment but fortunately for them they weren't as the army passed by without any suspicion

Bulma came out of the cave watching as the soldiers were flying away from them. "Well that was a close call, for a minute there I thought they were actually gonna spot us" turning her head back she saw that the others were shaking as if they've seen something they shouldn't have seen. Even Piccolo had a surprised look on his face

"Did you guys...feel that?" Krillin asked with shaking hands, he couldn't get them to stop at all, there was absolutely no way he sensed that did he?

Gohan nodded his head in nervousness. "Yeah, the one who was on the front had a lot of power coming out of him, more so then all of the other guys out there combined" if he were to compare that guy puts Vegeta to shame

"Hey guys, was it just me or was I seeing those guys holding the Dragon Balls?" Goku exclaimed as out of all of them he didn't seem to be shocked at all rather he looked more confused then anything else

"Wait a minute…" Gohan's eyes widened as realization suddenly struck him. "Bulma could you use the Dragon Radar again?"

"Huh? Eh sure but why though?" she pulled out her radar then clicked the button and when she did she became shocked when eye saw that the 4 Dragon Balls they picked up before seemed to be moving on their own...and headed to where a fifth ball was located. Suddenly she realized why Gohan asked her this."No way...those guys did have the Dragon Balls, and they're headed to where there's a fifth Dragon Ball!"

"This is bad...really bad" Krillin stated the obvious. "What are we gonna do now? We can't go there head on, the guy on the front would slaughter us like we're nothing!"

Piccolo began to think what they should do here. Going there blindly was absolutely suicidal, but they couldn't just stand there and let those people collect the Dragon Balls cause who knows what they'll do with them. Then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe we should go after them, but quietly, we suppress our energy low enough so we don't get detected by those scouters they have, Goku it's probably for the best if you stay here just in case Vegeta shows up again, we all felt his energy spiking up earlier and I doubt that was his full power, you're the only one who could take him on, the rest of us will go and we'll call you for help in case if something serious happens if we need you"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Goku nodded

After that Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan leaped away and kept leaping on from one cliff to another leaving Goku and Bulma alone

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **The next chapter of this story might come out till next month or maybe more since I have other stories to work. At minimum the next chapter might come out till a month later. At maximum it might come out till 3 months later and probably not higher then that. So yeah just come back to see if there's a new chapter every month or so. For those that favorited the story the notification should come out to you anytime.**

 **I think that's all I gotta say**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright sorry this took a while to upload but here it is. The new chapter of Dragon Ball so I hope the waiting was worth it**

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan hopped to another island and stopped as they approached their destination at last where they stood on grass as there was a cliff there in front of them. "Alright, I'm sensing that those power levels are right in front of that cliff" Krillin exclaimed

"Yeah, I can sense them as well" Piccolo started to walk over the top of the cliff along with the others as well. "Make sure to suppress your power as low as possible, we can't risk any chance of getting caught whatsoever"

"Right" Gohan and Krillin said creeping towards the top of the cliff till they reached towards it's edge. When they did they laid down flat looking down on the sight below on what looked like a small Namekian village with three of the most powerful crew from before standing there

"What is even going on here? It's one thing that we have to go through fighting Vegeta all over again but these guys showed up out of nowhere, who even are they anyway?" Krillin exclaimed

"The bigger question is...what are they up to? The lackeys are barely a concern, it's those three over there that worry me the most, especially the one in the middle…the power coming from him is beyond monstrous" said Piccolo feeling a cold shiver running down his spine from sensing this monster's power

Krillin then looked closer and gasped when he saw what the other men were holding the Namekian Dragon Balls, it was the sheer size of them that shocked him they looked like the size of basketballs easily. "Hey guys look! The one with the hair and the pink one, look what they're holding!" Gohan and Piccolo did so and they were also surprised at what they saw. "Holy crap look at the size of those things! I didn't know Dragon Balls could look so big like that!"

Krillin unintentionally let his voice get louder by his statement which prompted Dodoria to look over to the cliff and he saw nothing out there. Frieza noticed by the expression on his face. "Is something the matter Dodoria?"

"A small power level just appeared on my scouter on that cliff over there, whatever it was it's gone now, eh it was probably some insect or something" Dodoria shrugged

On the cliff Piccolo was covering Krillin's mouth with his arms giving him a piercing glare while Gohan was covering his mouth as he was shaking from just nearly being discovered. "You moron! Are you trying to get us caught here?! You were this close to blow our cover!" Piccolo whispered harshly on Krillin's ear

Sweat was getting covered on the bald man's head feeling intimidated by the green man's glare. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" he said with his muffled tone

Down below Frieza's henchmen were forcing a group of Namekians to come outside out of a house from youngest to oldest with only surprisingly five of them. _'Wow...that guy looks like Piccolo! Except a lot older'_ Gohan thought when suddenly a thought struck him. "Hey, do you think that these guys below are Saiyans?" he asked Piccolo and Krillin

Piccolo shook his head as he let go of Krillin. "I highly doubt it, they may be wearing the same battle armor but no one has tail here at all"

"Hey wait a minute...didn't Goku's big brother said about some crew? The ones where they go through planets to planets eliminating all life on them? Are these the same guys he was talking about?" Krillin asked and this time made sure to be quiet

"I can't be too sure but it is possible, although if that was the case then shouldn't Vegeta be here with them right now? I can't see him anywhere" Piccolo said

"Maybe he's looking for the Dragon Balls for them?"

Down below one of the elder nameks known as Moori was glaring down at Frieza when he saw his people's dragon balls hanging with the others within each arm. "Greetings, my name is Frieza and as you can quite see I'm quite a collector of the Dragon Balls you have here" the tyrant spoke in a casual tone. "Now that I introduced myself I expect you to repay the kindness by telling me where the rest of your village is hiding the rest of the Dragon Balls"

Moori started to speak in his Namekian language in an effort to confuse Frieza but he wasn't buying it at all. "A good effort my dear friend but I'm afraid that won't work on me, I'm waiting for you to speak the language we are addressing to you not this gibberish crap"

Damn he didn't have a choice now. "As I said before the others are tilling the land, only the old go and the young stay behind them, I speak the truth!" Moori remarked

"Very good. See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Frieza said mockingly. "If you continue to operate with us then you won't have anything to fear. Now then, let's move on to more pressing matters shall we? I believe that you have a Dragon Ball of your own don't you? I want you to give it to me immediately"

"What?!"

"Oh don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about, Dodoria didn't that other Namekian said something quite intriguing before we came here?"

"Yes he did my lord, he said something very interesting, something about not handing his Dragon Ball unless it was to someone worthy"

"Indeed he was quite a fellow to deal with, try as we might we couldn't get him to say anything more...well not at least we killed one of his kind" the other namekians gasped at this revelation. "Once that was settled with he decided to tell us everything,, about how the Grand Elder of this planet created 7 Dragon Balls and each one was handed over to a guardian to protect them, how it required someone to hand them over to an individual who was deemed worthy etc etc…and as you can quite imagine I had a difficult time convincing the poor fellow to deem me as worthy" this is where his tone started to become agitated. "Then he flat out told me I wasn't worthy to even have a single Dragon Ball, I have never been the person to take bad news well…"

"You're a liar!" another elder namekian spoke furiously. "No one would ever hand over our Dragon Ball to someone as pure evil as you!"

"Ohoho, I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, once I have shown some demonstration on what happens when someone disobeys me they were ecstatic to hand over their prized possession. And since you're doing the same thing…" oh he was gonna enjoy this again. "Zarbon, if you may…"

"As you wish my lord" the handsome blue alien said phasing out of sight surprising all the namekians with his speed. He appeared hovering the air next to an old namekian but before the old Namek could even turn around Zarbon kicked him in the neck sending him flying back as the sounds of the bones crunching were heard before he went through a house. "You bastard!" Zarbon turned around to see another namek charging at him firing an energy blast at him. Zarbon easily flied in the air dodging the blast which did kill one of his lord's soldiers but that didn't matter to him. He got high enough in the air where he was charging up an energy blast of his own and fired it back at the namek who tried to attack him. It went too fast for the old man and so the blast hit him directly making him yell out in agony before he lied flat down on the ground as the pupils in his eyes vanished indicating that he was already. Moori and the children that were holding onto him looked horrified by this

"Those rotten bastards...how could they just do that?!" Krillin silently said clenching his fists in anger along with Gohan and Piccolo

"Now that should make things a little easier don't you think? So as I was saying before hand over the Dragon Ball to me or else you're going to suffer the same threat your little friends just went through"

Moori kept glancing his on his right side and between Frieza back and forth. _'No, I can't give him the Dragon Ball yet, I need to buy more time till they at least get here!'_ the elder thought. "What wish do you seek then?"

"Oh nothing much really it's rather a small wish, my wish to have eternal life bestowed upon me that's all"

"That's absurd! I could never give you the Dragon Ball for something so selfish as that!"

"Oh really? And here I thought we were coming to an agreement…" Frieza sighed. "Oh well...I suppose you'll have to die as well" he was about to give command to kill this old namek but he stopped himself to look at the scared little namek children covering around the elder, this gave him a better idea. "That is...unless you want these little ones to die first, and they look so young as well, it would be almost a shame if they got killed so early...well almost"

Moori couldn't believe what he just heard from him. Disbelief took over looking at this cruel being in front of him. "No! You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you want to test me? Unless you want these children to die then make a smart decision old man, either you give me the Dragon Ball and we'll leave you in peace or, refuse and everyone here on this planet dies. What's it going to be?"

He had no idea why it was happening, but somehow Piccolo felt like something was gonna snap in him at any given moment. He was seething in silent anger. He didn't know why he was doing it anyways, the thought of these people dying who had a fave that were extremely similar to his was making his alien blood boil. _'I have to calm down...I can't let my anger get the better of me, focus, you're only here to observe not to engage, as much as this lizard freak makes me sick if I go in there I'm only going to make a worthless death'_

Gohan on the other hand looked like he was about to go in there as a tiny bit of his power spiked up which Piccolo already noticed and he put his green hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't even think about going in there"

"But if I don't all of them are going to die!"

"Gohan, listen to me, I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I want to get in there as much as you do but we can't go there blindly, the three of us combined might be able to take out the minions but the one in the middle would just kill us like we're nothing. So just stay calm and don't do anything, got it…"

Gohan looked at his mentor. He hated to admit this but he was right. As angry as he was going in there was absolutely suicidal and the odds of them getting out alive would take a miracle to do that. "Alright fine…you win"

Dodoria's scouter started to beep again. "There's a strong power level here nearby!" this alerted everyone in the Frieza squad as they were only looking at their side only

Then out of nowhere flew in three Namekian warriors surprising nearly everyone in the field. The children and the elder smiled widely. "Yes they made it!" Moori exclaimed happily

 _'Oh good, these guys might be the warriors on this planet, their power isn't much but at least someone else made it here to fight'_ Piccolo thought with relief thankful that some backup besides them has arrived

"My my, that was quite rude you know, you interrupted us in the middle of our chat and just when we were starting to agree on something" Frieza remarked in amusement looking at the rest of the Namekian warriors. "...Although I am curious to know how strong all of you are...hmmm Dodoria"

"Of course my lord" the fat pink fighter clicked on the button of his scouter scanning the green warriors. He chuckled to himself when he saw the numbers display. "Ha! You gotta be kidding me! This has to be some kind of joke their power levels are only over a 1,000!"

The rest of the soldiers were laughing at this. "You can't be serious?! Only a power level of 1,000?! How are you gonna hope to take us on with something that weak?!"

"Wouldn't they at least know that they are suppressing their full power? Sheesh, for a fighting crew these guys are clueless" Krillin remarked

 _'Yes, now I understand, we always avoided our gatherings as far as we could from one another but these fiends...those devices tell them exactly where we are! The good news is that there onto seemed to be three of them left, if I can somehow take them out then they won't be able to track the rest of us! If they can only get distracted…'_ thought Moori

The soldiers were starting to attack the other Namekians ready to take them out by their lord's name. However everyone else became surprised when the Namekian warriors were actually capable of fighting them, actually no it wasn't just that the army were getting absolutely annihilated by then in a stunning display of power. The soldiers kept getting sent everywhere within every blow they were dealt with which made Frieza be somewhat impressed with them. This had him, Zarbon and Dodoria look over at the fight and it gave the elder a distraction he needed. "Children, I need you to get away from here right now" he tried to gently push them behind him but they only seemed confused and surprised of what he said. "Quickly, there isn't much time left!"

"I have to give them credit, they're not bad in their own right" Frieza commented. "Though I wonder how long they could last against you two...hmmm what do you say Dodoria?"

"I'd gladly do it, I was looking for some workout anyways!" the fat pink fighter said as he put the balls down on the ground

"Haah!" the elder fired an energy beam that came from his fingertip which caught everyone off guard as Dodoria's scouter got destroyed. "Hey punk! If you wanted to have fight you made a big mistake coming after me!" Moori didn't listen, instead he filled in the air firing two more energy beans destroying all of the remaining scouters left on the foot soldiers

"Dodoria you're a fool! He was after the scouters!" Zarbon exclaimed

Dodoria just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened before he felt a spark infusing making him see red. "That is it! I've had about all I can take from this crap! I'm gonna kill every single one of you bastards!" he started to fly in the air going after the elder. "Starting with you! Haaaaaagh!"

"DODORIA, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Frieza's tone turned to one with frustrated anger screaming at the fat soldier which prompted him to stop before looking at his lord in confusion. "If you want to vent out your rage then just start with every last one of these Nameks, before you go after the elder!"

Dodoria really wished that this wasn't the case, he just wanted to go after everyone on this damn planet right now but he knew better then to make Frieza angry at him. So he flew back down on the ground and did as he was told. He vented his anger by attacking the warriors as he kept phasing and reappearing but the warriors couldn't react as Dodoria was too fast for them. Everything went downhill from then as it took Dodoria barely few blows to take them out before he murdered them with his bare hands by shoving them through their guts. "Well, has it finally gotten through thick skull of yours? Even you must know that your strongest warriors were no match for mine" Frieza remarked looking at the horrified expression on the elder's face. "So how about you come back down and proceed where we left before?"

Moori gritted his teeth not believing that his plan had backfired on him this drastically. This was it there was no other choice he had to give up the Dragon Ball to this monster. So with that he flew back down on the ground. "Now I'm sure you have already learned your lesson but I would still like an apology. If you just give me the Dragon Ball we'll forget this whole thing ever happened in the first place"

"Very well then...I have no choice, I'll give you what you want...but you must promise me that you won't harm the children!"

Frieza's smirk somehow grew wider. "Alright then, I won't…"

Moori went to his house to get the ball so this tyrant could leave his planet and never come back. On the cliff Gohan looked like he was about to blow a fuse at any moment now, he wanted to get in there so badly just to hurt those bastards for what they've done but his mentor and Krillin were trying to hold him back. Morri got the orange ball presenting it to Frieza. "Here. You have what you wanted. Now you keep your word, leave this planet and never come back!"

"Well I was just about to but then I remembered that there are only 2 more Dragon Ball left for me to pick up. If you can just tell me where the last 2 remaining villages are then I'll gladly be on my way"

Moori was outraged by this. "You must be insane if you think I'll tell you where the rest of my village is just so you can torture them like the rest! I kept my word now you keep yours! Leave here!"

"Ah you seem to be just like the rest of your race, you care too much about your own kind despite no matter what kind of horrendous torture I might bring upon you, but...if you care about dying so much then I suppose I have no choice in the matter now. Dodoria, if you may"

Moori prepared a stance to defend himself. "Go! Run away from here children! It is not safe!" he yelled at the kids which one of them nodded in fear as one of them grabbed his younger brother running as fast as he could to get away from the upcoming fight that was supposed to happen

Dodoria fired a beam from his mouth that looked like it was headed straight for the elder but it went past him, instead it went right for one of the Namekian children and unfortunately the younger one of the two got caught in the blast. Moori turned his head to look in horror to already see one of the children lying on the ground dead. "No...it can't be!" the elder muttered in utter shock at the hopeless sight seen before his old eyes. His shock had proven to be a mistake when Dodoria lunged at him and threw a punch at him hitting him square in the face. Moori took a step backwards from the hit which had him close his eyes as well. When he opened them he saw that Dodoria was nowhere to be seen but he didn't know that he already got behind him without noticing and Moori couldn't do anything when Dodoria wrapped his large pink arms around his throat strangling him. Moori was having a hard time to catch some air from being trapped in something like this. He could hear nothing but Dodoria's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears. Then suddenly everything went black from him as Dodoria snapped his neck and that was it. The old Namek's pupils were gone and Dodoria let go of him as he fell down on the ground

"Those monsters...they need to pay…" Gohan growled, he wanted to get in there to pummel them on the ground and save whoever was left in this field

"Gohan I know how you're feeling but you can't just play hero now!" Krillin said

The last Namekian child was on the verge of tears right now. There was nothing but fear and terror running course through his young body right now. He tried to run away for his life but he saw Dodoria reappearing in front of him. This made him stop his tracks as at this point he grew terrified. "Well look who we have here...another runt for me to kill, well at least you'll hardly be any trouble for me to deal with!" a dark chuckle escaped from his lips, his pink arm raised in the air ready to take away the child's life once and for all

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't it. Every ounce of Gohan's anger that was bottled up inside him just broke now. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the boy said jumping from his hidden position making his reveal. He was getting called but he ignored them, all what he was focusing on was to save the kid and nothing more

Frieza looked at him with a perplexed look as he clearly didn't expect someone like him to show up. Dodoria on the other hand looked confused at who was talking to him. "Hey who's there?! Come on! Show yourself!" he looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of him kicking him right the face hurling Dodoria making him go through a house

"That's what you get you jerk!" Gohan said with a smirk. "Why don't you fight someone your own strength?!"

Dodoria got out of the rumble he was in and he glared at the boy. "And just who the hell are you kid?! Where did you come from?! Well no matter, you're gonna be dead just like all the other-mmmngh!" then Piccolo appeared landing a kick of his own on Dodoria's face making the pink giant fall down on the ground

Krillin appeared as well and he quicky grabbed the confused Namekian child. "Damn it Gohan! Are you trying kill us here?!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, stand there and watch him die?!"

"There's no time to argue! Let's just go now!" Piccolo said with how white aura flashing around him as he flied away to escape along with Gohan and Krillin as well

Dodoria rubbed his head in pain feeling a headache coming over him. "Who the hell kicked me just now?!"

"Dodoria! What are you just standing around there for?! Go after those three! Immediately!" Frieza shouted at him

Dodoria got up and obeyed his lord's command. So he flied after them on his own to get those bastards. Depsite his fat appearance he was quite fast as he kept flying over mountains below him and in only a minute he managed to catch up with the unknown crew

"Come on! We gotta hurry up or he's gonna catch us!" Krillin exclaimed as he went as fast as he could while holding onto the child tightly not letting go at all

Piccolo looked over his eye and he saw that Dodoria was charging up a blast at them. He started to fire at them and all of them were trying to dodge the blasts so they don't get hit at all. However Krillin was having the most difficulty to dodge out of all of them but unfortunately one of the blasts got to him. It didn't hit him directly but more so it grazed him in the arm which forced him to accidentally let go of the child as he was plummeting towards a mountain. Krillin then tried to catch him but he thought he wouldn't be able to catch him. However Gohan managed to catch him faster then he did

Both of them started to fly away again with Piccolo at their side. The three of them started to get away with Dodoria persuading them again. Piccolo looked behind him seeing that Dodoria waa getting closer and closer by the second. 'Good, we should be far away enough from this guy so he doesn't come back where he was before' Piccolo thought. "You two! You try to find a way back to where Goku is! I'll hold this guy on my own!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?!" Krillin asked

"Trust me on this!"

Krillin looked at Gohan's direction whom nodded his head and so with that they started to fly off at maximum speed that they were capable of. "You sure Piccolo can handle him?" the bold turtle hermit student asked

"I know he will, he won't be able to just hold him off, he'll beat him for sure!"

Piccolo came to an abrupt stop and so did Dodoria who wasn't expecting him to do that in the first place. He then made a smirk. "What's the matter? Did you finally accept that you're gonna die by me?!"

Piccolo flashed a smirk of his own. "I'd say that it's the opposite really. Truth is that I'll fight you by myself so I let the others escape" he said with confidence in his voice believing that he had more then enough chance to beat him

This made Dodoria seemed surprised before he brushed out laughing. "Hahahaha! You?! Fight me all by yourself?! Don't be ridiculous! Please, you're just like any other Namek on your race! Nothing but a weakling! At best you would only be able to scratch me!"

Piccolo still maintained a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure about that...you'll find that I'm not like any ordinary Namekian"

"And just what the hell does that mean?"

Piccolo's smirk was gone and it got replaced by a serious look on him. "You'll find out soon enough" he then phased out of sight and reappeared above Dordoria. Dodoria looked stunned by how fast this Namekian moved, he barely had time time to look up to see Piccolo's hammered fists smashing down on him hurling him back down. Piccolo flied down as well catching up quickly and he added his combo by kicking the soldier's chest harder making him shout in pain as he was flying down till he forcefully landed through water

Piccolo landed gently on an island looking down on the water knowing that his opponent wasn't finished yet. And sure enough he was right, he saw that Dodoria jumped out of the water completely wet and he landed on the same island he did looking at the green warrior with a glare hinted with anger at them but this didn't phase him at all. "You damn bastard! Don't think this means anything! What you just did was nothing more then a fluke! That's all!"

"You sure about that?" Dodoria's eyes went wide with shock when he turned his head around seeing that somehow Piccolo had gotten behind him without noticing at all, this didn't make any sense to him. How could have a Namek gotten behind him, he never even saw him move. "Or maybe...it could be possible that I'm stronger then you are"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Dodoria fully turned to throw a backhanded punch to Piccolo who easily ducked down but then Dodoria tried to use a spin kick to land a blow but Piccolo jumped out of the way before he landed a roundhouse kick on Dodoria's face making him yell out painfully as he fell down on the ground face planted first. The pink chubby man was slowly getting up. "How?!"

"It's nothing complicated to figure out really, I was training on my way here to fave off against Vegeta so he doesn't get his hands on the Dragon Balls here, but it turns out that there's a bigger threat then him here" Dodoria got up to charge at him again launching a fist at him but the green namek caught it easily with his hand. "I think we're done here"

"Uh w-wait a minute! Hold on maybe we got off the wrong foot here-

Piccolo scoffed at him and he made his grip on Dodoria's hand harder already knowing what he was gonna say. "Let me guess you want us both to work together so I could spare your life don't you? Don't be ridiculous, why exactly would I do that after what you've done with the Namekians?!"

"It was just orders, I swear!"

"You sure as hell look like you were enjoying those said orders what you were doing. If I recall you didn't have a single care in the world for killing them. So how about I return the favor!" Piccolo formed his other hand into a fist rearing it right at Dodoria's stomach which made large cracks at the armor he wore but his fist still went through the armor then at the stomach which made Dodoria cough up blood at this. Then Piccolo threw him in the air and he started to charge a yellow blast with both his hands. "Haaaaaaaaaah!" the blast got fired aiming right at Dodoria who was now screaming in terror but his screams got shortly cut off when the blast got in contact with him which made the force strong enough to cause an explosion

Piccolo stood still looking at the dust covered explosion seeing and sensing that he was dead now for good. "Rot in Hell bastard...that's what you get for killing my people…alright then, I should get back with the others right now and see if they found a way back" he then turned around covering with white aura as he bursted away in flight to get with Gohan and the others again

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Well sorry if this was shorter then usual and if this chapter wasn't that good to write. To be honest I wasn't much in the mood to write this but I do still recommend sticking with this it's gonna get better later on**

 **THE END**


	8. Chapter 8

**#########################################################################################################################################**

 _'Kakarot? You there?'_ Vegeta asked telepathically, as he stood on a mountain with his arms folded looking at the green filled sky void.

Goku, who was doing some push ups stopped when he heard the sound of his rival's voice talking in his head. _'Yo Vegeta, what's up?'_ the martial artist asked, curious as to know why Vegeta was establishing a mental communication.

 _'I need to talk to you about something.'_ The Prince of all Saiyans said,

 _'Sure! What do you wanna talk about?'_ the naive Saiyan replied innocently,

Goku heard Vegeta taking a deep sigh, though he didn't know what for. _'Do you remember when we first came back in time we were talking about how we should have things remain mostly the same? So that way we could predict stuff that was already supposed to happen?'_

Goku blinked his eyes at this. _'Uh...not much, why do you ask?'_

Vegeta groaned in his head, _'Of course you wouldn't...listen, I've been thinking lately about all this time travel stuff going on, you know how we've been training on King Kai's planet for a year and we hardly got any stronger at all?'_

Goku sighed in disappointment at this. _'Yeah, I remember. The reason why I had to take you there was because if we trained on Earth we couldn't risk your energy getting sensed by the others, since they don't really know you well. With King Kai there would be no way anyone could sense you at all. Although you do make a good point there, our strength hardly increased over that year.'_ he sighed again. _'Man I wish I was already at Beerus's place so Whis could train us again! Too bad we gotta wait for a long time…'_

On the mountain Vegeta smirked. _'Who said we had to wait?'_

Outside the cave Goku had a confused expression on his face. _'Uh what do you mean by that?'_

 _'What I'm trying to say is, what if we don't have to wait years for Beerus and Whis to show up on Earth again? What if we could train with the Gods more early?'_

Now this peaked Goku's interest. _'That...actually sounds pretty good! But wait, wouldn't that mess with the time thingy?'_

Vegeta shrugged. _'Well maybe not too much. I doubt it would anyways. The only thing that would be different would be just us becoming even stronger then before, and we're already more powerful then what we're supposed to be in the first place. I don't know about you but I'd rather get an actual training from a God then to be stuck on a small planet again! Think about it, if you, or possibly me, fight Beerus by the time he wakes up searching for a Super Saiyan God again, then we'll be far stronger then ever before!'_

 _'Hmmmmm…'_ Goku hummed. _'Ah what the heck, why not! I really wanna get stronger too! I'm tired of waiting anyways! Wait, just one question, when will we start training with Whis?'_

 _'I was thinking right after Frieza gets killed.'_

 _'Sounds good to me!'_ however Goku then sensed that the others were returning. In fact, they were just about to get here, but he couldn't sense that Piccolo was with them. _'Hey look, we'll talk later. The others are coming here right now.'_ he said, cutting off the telepathic talk between them. Goku walked to where everyone else was, "Hey guys!" he waved at them.

"Goku! Oh thank God, we made it!" Krillin exclaimed with a breath of relief.

"Geez, you guys look pretty tired. I felt all of your energies spiking up earlier. What happened out there? And who's the kid you got there?" Goku asked,noticing that Dende was with them.

"Uh...let's just say that, on the other side things didn't go too well. We'll explain what happened, but could we go inside the cave first? I feel exhausted, already."

"Sure. You guys are in luck, don't ask how put Bulma managed to put a capsule house inside the cave."

"Oh, well that's great. I really need to rest now."

[scene change]

Up in the air, Vegeta was seen flying with a thoughtful look on his face. _'What exactly could I do now? How could I convince the Nameks to hand me over the Dragon Balls without a fight?'_ He wouldn't kill them of course, but perhaps there could be another way to get the balls without a fight, though he doubted that would be the case. _'Maybe I could convince them that I'm trying to stop Frieza from gathering the Dragon Balls?'_ he looked around and to his frustration he still couldn't find a single village yet. _'Oh for the love of- Now I'm starting to remember why I didn't like this planet, everything looks exactly the same here!'_

He continued to fly for about another minute, before he suddenly stopped his tracks, gaining an idea. _'Wait a minute...who said I have to do the same things like in the past? At the rate I'm going through, it'll take me a while before I find a village here yet. Frieza should be still be searching throughout this damn planet, and he's flying...without his ship…'_ suddenly he grew an evil smile on his face before he bursted laughing. "Hahahaha! Of course! I should have thought of this sooner!" with a burst of white aura he started flying to another direction. "As good as killing Frieza sounds right now, there is no way I'll pass an opportunity to see him get humiliated, make him see his own failures!" Just the thought of the look on that bastard's face would have killing all the more worth of the patience he was forced to endure. "Only thing I would regret from this, is that I should have done this sooner!"

[scene change]

"- And that's the whole story." Krillin said, as he put his drink down on the table as he has explained everything that had he and the others have experienced on the other side.

"Geez...this turned out to be more complicated then all of us thought, huh." Goku remarked. "Say, you said before you got chased right? How did you manage to get away?"

"I took care of him myself. The good news is that he wasn't much of a challenge to deal with, so we don't have to get worried of getting tracked down." Piccolo said, with his arms folded.

While everyone else were discussing this, the small Namekian boy kept glancing nervously at the strangers who have saved his life. He made gulp before gathering the courage to talk, "Uhm…excuse me but who are you people?" everyone looked at him with perplexed looks, as if they forgot he was here with them. "I do not mean to be rude, but I need to know who are you people? And how do you know so much about the Dragon Balls?"

Piccolo stepped in to talk this time. "I know this may be hard to believe, but on a planet where we're from, we have Dragon Balls that are very similar to your own. You see, there was a young Namekian that was around your age that was send to a planet called Earth, due to from what I heard, a terrible weather condition. The Namekian on that planet created the Dragon Balls. Up until recently, there was someone who tried to use those for their own benefits, and he somehow knew about your planet and went after your people. So we figured that if the creator of our world could create something like this, then it would be obvious that something like on this planet would exist as well. We came here to stop the person after the Dragon Balls, but that might be harder then we thought."

Dende nodded his head. "I see. So that explains a lot. Thank you but I have another question: Those man that terrorized my people, is the person you're looking for with them?"

Piccolo stiffed for a moment before continuing, "I'm...not sure to be honest. I have no idea who those other guys were till just recently. But I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this."

 _'Promise? Huh, I'm not sure if it's me or if Piccolo is getting gentle now. Well, if it's what I think it is, then that's already a good sign.'_ Goku thought with a smile.

"Huh…I'm surprised Piccolo. I didn't you think you'd be the one to ever make promises. Are you getting soft now?" Bulma remarked with a teasing smirk.

Piccolo glared at her. "Shut up! It's not what you think it was!"

 _'Guess he won't admit it so easily. Eh, should have figured it wouldn't be that easy.'_ Goku thought.

"Hey guys…" Krillin spoke again which saved Piccolo from any more future teasing. "...If everyone else is collecting these Dragon Balls and collects all seven of them, then don't you think we should find one and hide it somewhere? That way, it could be harder for Vegeta and that Frieza guy to find them." he suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Gohan interjected this. "That's only gonna make them angrier, and they would just continue to torture every single Namekian till they find what they're looking for."

"Oh...I guess you got a good point."

Then the green Namek boy widened his eyes in shock, as if he had just remembered something. "Oh no…if that is the truth then…" he got up from his seat, "...Please! You must come with me to the Grand Elder, right away! He will know what to do!"

"The Grand Elder? Who's that? Is that like your king or something?" Bulma asked.

Dende looked at her with a confused look, having no idea what she meant. "I have no idea what that is, but the Grand Elder was the sole survivor of our planet when the awful weather happened. He was the one who gave birth to all of us. He takes good care of me and the rest of my 107 brother and sisters."

"Why exactly do you refer to him as a he? If he gave birth, then wouldn't that make him a woman? How was he able to give birth anyways?" Bulma pointed, albeit with confusion noticed.

"Wo...man? I don't know what that is. But it's simple as to how he gave birth; he just hatched us with eggs that came out of his mouth." Dende said, with casualty as if he was talking about the weather.

Bulma on the other hand, looked slightly sick by the mere thought of what the little boy just told her. "Uh...yeah sure. That's not totally weird or anything. You know what, just forget i ever said anything."

Piccolo grunted in annoyance. "Look, this is all fascinating and everything but what does this have to do with this so called "Grand Elder" ? Are you meaning to tell me that he has the Dragon Ball as well?"

"Yes, he does."

"Great...figured as much. If that's the case, then we'll have to go immediately before Frieza or Vegeta beat us to the punch there. Otherwise, they'll forcefully take the Dragon Ball away from him."

Beads of sweat were starting to form on Dende's head as fear began to take over. "One of you must come with me right now! We have to warn the Grand Elder, before it's too late!"

"I'll go with you." Piccolo stood up from the seat. "If you point me the directions where this elder of yours is, then I should be able to get both of us there in time. Plus, I got more then enough speed to get there."

"Hey Piccolo, try to be careful out there. Without those scouters, no-one should be able to sense you. But I think Vegeta might be capable of sensing energy as well." Goku said.

Piccolo huffed before he started walking out. "Who do you think I am? I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to tell me that!" he exclaimed as he and Dende walked out of the capsule house. Then before they knew it, they heard the sound of flying going away.

[scene change]

"What is taking Dodoria so long? Surely he should have been back by now. Taking care of those runts should have been easy enough." Zarbon remarked, having no idea of what has happened since he wasn't capable of sensing energy naturally.

"Why bother worrying? If Dodoria isn't capable of taking care of some children and a Namek, then what use is he anymore?" Frieza said coldly. "Forget him. Right now your task is to track down the rest of the remaining Dragon Balls."

"It shouldn't be too hard, since there aren't many villages left."

"I suppose I will just take back the rest of these to the ship then." the Dragon Balls started to float from the ground as they were circling around Frieza. "You two split up, that way you can search the other remaining balls faster."

Before they could even muster up their words, they heard a large explosion coming by. This attracted their attention as all of them looked at the direction where the explosion was occurring. Frieza seemed to be confused and surprised by that. "Huh...that's a little odd. Where exactly is that coming from?"

Zarbon squinted his eyes, narrowing them further up ahead to see exactly where that could be coming from. A few seconds pass before he was struck with a shocking realization. "...My lord...if I'm not mistaken, isn't that the place where our ship has landed?" he asked with a hint of nervousness shown in his voice.

Frieza looked at his top lieutenant with a somewhat confused look. He took a closer look he could somewhat see that this did seem to be the direction where his ship has seemed to land. Frieza's face slowly twisted from confusion, to sheer anger. "Zarbon...I want you to investigate what caused this explosion. If it did come from my ship, I want you to find the person that did and bring him to me, alive."

"Yes, my lord." without a second thought Zarbon flied toward where the explosion was still happening.

[scene change]

It felt like several hours had passed since they had filed by, but nevertheless both Namekians had thought they had made it towards their destination as they could see there was a small alien house that stood on a tall cliff. "Is this is the place?" Piccolo asked while carrying Dende between his shoulders.

"Yes. That is the place." Dende nodded, confirming the location they were heading for.

Piccolo flew by the cliff till he made it, as he planted his two feet on the surface, putting Dende down as well. "If you ask me, this doesn't really seem much of a good place to hide in. Don't you think it's a little...too revealing?" he commented.

Before Dende could reply back, the main front entrance opened up by itself. In fact it seemed to be floating by itself, completely defying gravity. Outside stepped a person, a Namekian that looked like a spitting image of Piccolo himself; albeit with different clothes placed on him. For a brief moment Piccolo looked stunned by this, seeing a same version of himself walking…

"Dende. I am relieved that you have made it safely, along with our...visitor." for a few seconds Nail had stared at Piccolo. The two of them stared back at one another before Nail looked at the young child again. "The Grand Elder has been aware of the dark clouds that loomed above our planet."

Dende frowned. "So the Grand Elder has been aware of all the horrible things that were happening then?"

"Well that simplifies things. The less explaining we have to do, the better." Piccolo said.

"Nail, wait. If the Grand Elder knew everything what was happening, why can't both of you hide somewhere? This whole place would just be obvious for those bad guys to find!" Dende exclaimed with concern.

Nail sighed in disappointment. "Believe me, I wanted to do the same as well. But unfortunately, due to his old age there is nothing much I can do from here beside stay by his side for as I can." To him, it was frustrating that couldn't do anything to help his people. It was infuriating… "Come with me. The Grand Elder wishes to see you both." he said, as he walked back inside the small house.

Piccolo and Dende walked by him while Piccolo took a glance at Nail again, _'This guy looks like he could take care of himself in a fight. So far he's the strongest Namekian I sensed on this planet._ ' he thought to himself as the three of them flew above in the air before they reached what seemed like an upper floor from the ground.

"Welcome…" Piccolo looked stunned again when he took a look at the Grand Elder, who was sitting a large chair. He looked so old, so frail, and...quite ill as well. "...Ah, that's strange…you must forgive me but…I do not recall seeing you here." the Grand Elder, known as Guru remarked with what Piccolo could only assume was a blank expression.

Piccolo knew he was referring to him. "Actually...you did...well, sort of. When your planet was in crisis, one of your kind has escaped and travelled across the stars on a planet called Earth. On that planet, he created the Dragon Balls in order to become a guardian-" It wasn't much but Piccolo could tell that The Elder had a look of surprise on his face. "- But unfortunately for him, he couldn't do that as there laid an evil within him that held him back from what he wanted. As a result, he split himself in two halves: one good, and one evil."

"Travelled across the stars you say…? Ah yes, I remember now. Before the crisis, there was a gifted child that belonged to the Dragon Tribe. It's astounding! I never thought he could make it! But, if what you say is the truth, that he split himself apart, then I must admit, it's a shame that he had wasted his genius capacity on something like this. Perhaps if he became one again, he could have saved our planet as of this moment." Guru stated. "Could you step to my right?"

"Uh, sure?" Despite his confusion Piccolo stepped forward to Guru's right side before he felt his hand touch his head. Suddenly he felt some kind of a mental tug that got pulled within him. It wasn't anything painful, but rather strange. He felt Guru's hand leave him. "Ah, so you do speak the truth after all."

"Did you see through my past?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, along with your intentions. I apologize for that, but it had to be done." Guru reached his hand to grab a Dragon Ball that was sitting at the top of his chair. He gave it to Piccolo.

"Thank you but, this isn't really what we're looking for though."

"Nonsense. You need it far more then I do. Though I would suggest that you must hurry up to collect them before it's too late. My time in this world is only a few days away till I part ways. If that happens, then the Dragon Balls will cease to exist as well." Guru explained.

Before Piccolo could say anything, Nail beated him to the punch. "Wait, Grand Elder. If it's not too much to ask, do you think it would be possible if you could unlock his potential?"

"Unlock my potential? What does that mean?"

"Ah yes, I have nearly forgotten. Stand still, this will only take a moment…" Guru gently assured as he put his hand on Piccolo's head again. He stood again but this time, Piccolo felt power surging through him. He was in shock of this sudden development. Guru let go of his hand, letting Piccolo check himself out from his new power.

"I'm not sure how you did this but...however you did it, it feels incredible!" Piccolo clenched his fist, with a smirk crossing over his face.

"Do not mistaken Piccolo. Though your power is far greater then before, I do not think it will still be enough to take down these monsters that continue to terrorize our planet. However, if you had fuses with your other half, perhaps this wouldn't be a problem."

Piccolo scowled. "Kami isn't here right now, is he. And even if he was here, I still wouldn't fuse with him. There was a reason why that old fool and I split apart. I prefer fighting my battles by myself!"

"Such a proud warrior…I figured you would refuse this. So how about you fuse with Nail instead?"

"Huh?"

"Wait, Grand Elder please-" Nail protested but Guru cut him off.

"It's alright my friend."

"No! It's not alright! I'm sorry Grand Elder, but I cannot do that! Someone must stay here to protect you!"

"Nail…what choice do we have anymore? I'm only days away till I finally reach my end. Perhaps it would be better this way, the situation is becoming more and more dire by the second. Please...do this for your people."

Nail clenched his fists hard while lowering his head down. Should he really do this? If he does this, then no-one will be able to protect The Elder, which was his job to do. He would be vulnerable against an open attack. However...he knew he couldn't disobey his orders. It appeared that this would be his last mission as well. Nail took a deep sigh before looking at his superior with clear eye contact. "Alright...if that is what you wish me to do."

 _'At least I won't fuse with Kami. The more power I get, the better.'_ Piccolo thought. "So how exactly do we do this fusion thing?"

"Just put your hand on Nail's chest, and he will do the rest."

Piccolo looked a bit skeptical at that instruction but nevertheless he did what he was told to do. He put his hand on Nail's chest and there was nothing but silence filling the room. Then, Nail's body started to glow in a vibrant blue energy which took Piccolo by surprise. It was as if Nail was being absorbed by him, and he wasn't doing anything to do that. It wasn't long before the blue energy was gone, and Nail was nowhere to be seen anymore. Piccolo stood in pure awe at the insane power boost he could feel surging within him. "No way...I feel incredible!"

"Now then, you know what you must do next don't you? Wait! What about the Dragon Ball?"

Piccolo looked at Guru with a smirk. "Oh believe me, I know. Thank you for this. I appreciate it. And don't worry about that, I'll take it back when I'm done!" he flew down below before he flowed through the open door at full speed, charging so fast that it was causing the oceans to start shaking and the lands were cracking. "I'm coming for you next…Vegeta!"

[scene change]

It took a while but Zarbon had made it towards where the explosion happened. However he became confused when he saw that there was nothing here anymore. Just the same old waters, lands, mountains and cliffs. "I don't get it. Surely I headed towards the right direction, didn't I? So, why isn't anything here?"

"Cause there is nothing to be seen there dumbass!" Zarbon looked up to see who said that. But he the moment he looked up he could see Vegeta double slamming his head with his fists, sending him flying down on an island.

Zarbon picked himself up off the ground before he got up and saw Vegeta hovering below him before he stood in front of him, with arms folded giving a cocky smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Zarbon. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Vegeta…" Zarbon rubbed the lower blood that dripped from his mouth. "...What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on! Even you of all people should know why I'm here! I'm only here so I could beat the living shit out Frieza!"

Zarbon scoffed in annoyance by this. "Look...I do not have time to listen to your delusional fantasies. Normally I would be laughing at you, but I'm on a very tight schedule at the moment. So, the very least you could do is tell me if you saw anyone that was responsible for that explosion…"

"Heh. You're looking at him right now."

Zarbon's mouth was agape. He knew Vegeta was very reckless, but to this extent...he couldn't be possibly this stupid. "Vegeta...don't tell me you blasted what I think it was…"

"Oh trust me, it was. That was indeed Frieza's ship I blasted. Before you ask where it is, it's underwater, with all of the remaining broken pieces remaining as well…"

"Why you would you do this?!" Zarbon asked more fiercely.

"Why wouldn't I? I always hated Frieza! Always did! Always will!"

"I think it's about time I put you in your place, you insolent monkey!" Zarbon yelled, as the anger within him finally snapped. He charged forward at Vegeta, throwing his fist at the Prince. Vegeta phased behind him and put his hand at the back of Zarbon's head

Vegeta's hand started to glow with a burning yellow energy. Zarbon could only stand still, with the look of fear now grasped at his face. "Sorry...but I am not in the mood to deal with weaklings at the moment." Without any second thoughts running by, Vegeta mercilessly fired a powerful energy blast that went through Zarbon's whole body. Zarbon couldn't even mutter his cries as the whole body evaporated into nothing but dust. "Well...that takes care of that…" Vegeta said, with a casual tone as he dusted his gloves off. "With the ship destroyed, that saves everyone the trouble of having Frieza call the Ginyu Force to be here." It wasn't until he sensed some sort of powerful energy heading his way. This clearly drew his attention. "Who in the world is that? Is that Frieza? No. It's different, it's…Piccolo?" he blinked his eyes as confusion stretched his face. "Wait, how can that be? From what I can remember, he was never this powerful in Namek! So how did he get so strong in such a short time?" He could feel him approaching a lot closer as the seconds passed, "Well...I suppose I won't know it till I figure it out, won't I? Alright then, let's see how you fair up this time around." he snickered to himself as Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

It didn't really take too long for him to show up. If Vegeta had to guess, he would say that it took around 5 minutes for Piccolo to show up as he flew past him before he stopped his tracks, standing in the air behind Vegeta's back. "Well, well, isn't this a turn of events?" Vegeta said, with amusement shown as he turned around to face the much stronger Namekian, whom in return turned around to face Vegeta as well. "I'm curious as to know how you got so strong, in such a short amount of time no less."

Piccolo made a small smirk, "Well wouldn't you like to know? Hate to break it to ya, but that's something I gotta keep to myself."

"You're persistent."

"Look who's talking, you're the one who couldn't stand against losing to Goku, so you decided to run off to my home planet, grab those Dragon Balls for a wish - probably for something petty - and use that to get back at Goku." Piccolo insulted him, with a sly grin shown on him.

This got Vegeta irritated. His right eye was twitching and the smirk that was on him was replaced by growling scowl. "Why you…you dare insult me?!"

"I just did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Vegeta stood still for a moment before he charged straight at Piccolo. He went to strike with his elbow raised, which Piccolo went to block with his elbow as well. The two of them rippled a shockwave from the blow they made. Vegeta and Piccolo let go before clashing with their left fists that sparkled some lighting. Piccolo went to raise his leg to kick Vegeta, but the proud Prince raised his arm, blocking the kick with his wrist. The two of them split some distance from one another before they started charging at each other again from different directions, exchanging fast-paced blows all the while they kept phasing out sight, just so they could gain an advantage against one another.

Eventually, Piccolo had managed to get behind Vegeta and he threw a punch at the back of his head. Unfortunately to him, Vegeta had reached quickly enough to turn around and grab his arm, 'I must admit, he sure got a lot stronger then what I remember. I'm a little impressed. If I were to compare him, I'd say he should at least be capable of handling against Frieza in his third form.' Vegeta compared the difference of power levels in his head, before Piccolo used his other hand to cut Vegeta's face by his sharp toenails, but Vegeta anticipated this by backing away at the last second before he kicked Piccolo on the back, sending him crashing down on an island. "Gyaaaaaah…!" Vegeta started firing multiple yellow energy attacks that rained down upon his green opponent, "Take this you bastard!" however Piccolo had recovered quickly at the nick of time as he started flying on another direction, dodging the blasts that headed for him which destroyed the island he was previously in.

White aura appeared from Piccolo as he dodged the ongoing energy blasts that headed straight for him while deflecting them them as well. He phased out of sight before appearing in front of Vegeta, delivering a swift uppercut that send him flying back. Piccolo got closer and the two opponents started exchanging blows in the air again. It seemed that they were more evenly matched as they hit their fists, collided their knees, and so on and so forth…

[scene change]

"Oh man...are you guys sensing this?!" Krillin exclaimed as everyone but Bulma were out of the cave. Sweat showed on his bald head and there was fear from his voice, from the amount of power he was feeling on the other side. "I never felt anything like this before!"

Gohan nodded nervously. "Me too…I'm not sure if this is messing with my head, but I think one of those huge energies that I'm sensing is Piccolo!"

"How did he get that strong so quick?! That's just not possible!" Krillin shook his head in disbelief, having so many questions that were forming in his head. He turned towards his best friend. "Hey Goku...what do you think about this whole thing?"

Goku looked at Krillin with a smile, "What do I think? I think I should go there to see what's happening so I can have my turn fighting! It's been awhile since I've done that!" he pronounced excitedly.

Krillin looked at him as if he's gone mad. "You can't be serious right now…"

"Oh, I am. You two stay here! I'll check to see what's happening!" Goku called out before he bursted with white aura and flies towards the massive energy signatures.

[scene change]

Frieza could feel his patience growing more and more thin by the second. He had been waiting for Zarbon's return for almost an hour now, and so far he hasn't came back at all. "What the hell is taking him so long? He should have been back by now!" his tail kept slapping against his hover chair. "You know what...screw this shit!" pink aura started surrounding him as Frieza started to float away from his chair, "Since everyone is becoming useless on this shit of a planet, then I'll have to do the job for them, and show them how it's done!" Frieza shouted to no-one. But it didn't matter really, he was blinded by anger.

And so with that he took off towards the direction where the explosion came from before, which unknown to him, was the same direction that Piccolo and Vegeta were fighting in…

 **#############################################################################################################################################**

 **Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile since you last me, and I'm really sorry for keeping you wait for so long. I honestly couldn't feel much inspiration to write this chapter (for whatever reason) and I'm also sorry if this was a short chapter for you to read. I wanted to continue but I felt like this was enough for me.**

 **Also, WantedHuntsman and Lord Necrotis, if you guys are reading this, then thank you for the criticizm you guys gave me: It gave me a reality check on what I'm actually doing with this, and I did make a lot of mistakes on this and I underestimated Goku and Vegeta's personalities, which are the biggest flaws in this story. I really hope I did something good this time and I tried to make this different like how you said it should be.**

 **Lord Necrotis, make you could also make your account active so I could respond to you by PM-ing. I would like to respond to some of your points:**

 **\- I really had no idea if I could do anything useful with Raditz and Nappa. I know there could be SOME good moments here and there, but other then that, I just really wasn't sure.**

 **-To be fair, Gero CANNOT be sensed since he's like an Android himself and they can't be sensed. And it's been YEARS since Vegeta discovered the hideout from Gero. I don't think he can honestly remember where the hideout is. Also didn't I point out before why they shouldn't kill Gero early in the earlier chapters? If I didn't, I highly apologize and I will try to figure that out in the later chapters.**

 **\- Definitely doing the Whis thing, it should be very soon anyways.**

 **-Yeah I am definitely not going to resurrect U7 Saiyans, especially if it came to U6 moving in with them. Do you know the amount of chaos that would happen?**

 **\- I don't think I can set up an early Broly battle...to be fair they literally have no idea who Broly even is, so I don't see how they could try to rescue him…**

 **That's all for today folks! See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**######################################################################################################################################################**

"Wait...do you feel that?" Piccolo blocked Vegeta's fist with his hand while at the same time he raised his knee to which Vegeta raised his own knee to block. The two of them looked at the side where Piccolo felt a massive power level coming their way.

Vegeta scowled. "Tch! Well, well, guess Frieza decided to step up from his high chair and do some dirty work himself." he said, as the two of them were struggling to overpower one another.

"Frieza, you say? Hmm...to be honest, he doesn't really feel that powerful anymore." Piccolo stated bluntly, as he easily believed he could beat him by himself.

Vegeta backed off from Piccolo. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you right now. Frieza may not seem much at the moment, but his transformations would beg to differ."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta in confusion. "Transformations? What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta sighed. Sometimes it irked him that he had to explain stuff he thought everyone else should understand. "Every now and then you'll run into some freaks that can alter their forms or energy in any shape or form. Frieza's kind usually conserve their energy, or can camouflage themselves. Frieza is unique to this. His transformations make his power go much higher."

"How high are we talking about here?" Piccolo asked.

Before Vegeta could get to say how much the insane power boosts give him, he became interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Oh, you don't have to find out for long, Namekian…" Vegeta gave a murderous glare as he saw the tyrant himself hovering in front of them, with his ever so present smug smirk. "...Cause you won't be able to live long enough to figure that out."

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Vegeta mocked. "Who would have guessed all along...so what made you come out of your shell?"

Frieza's eye twitched. "Well why don't you take a guess...I came here because one of my loyal henchmen took far too long to come back and I was rather getting irritated. So I came here to see what was happening…"

"Oh? Really? I thought you came here because you prayed for your death!" Vegeta taunted.

"Of all the things you could have said, Vegeta...you chose to say that to me?" Frieza was just itching to grab this monkey's throat and rip it apart with his bare hand, but not yet. He still needed to know if he had information on the Dragon Balls. And if he didn't know…only then would he kill him. "Have you forgotten just how vastly terrifying I could be? I can easily destroy stars and planets, yet you still dare to provoke me like this?" he smirked. "It appears that ego of yours has risen to great heights, for you to go this far to insult me. Do you need me to set another proper beating to knock some sense into the ape skull of yours?"

 _'Stay calm, you still need to know about the Dragon Balls.'_ Frieza thought, as his arm has been hanging onto his back, charging an energy beam. "But...I am willing to give you a chance to live, if you tell me where the Dragon Balls are; and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened in the first place." he offered.

Vegeta still kept his smirk, knowing very well where this could go. "Fat chance of that happening! I'm not giving any information to a rotten lizard!" the prince exclaimed, clenching his fist upfront. "How about you just transform already?! You despise our being! So why don't you just get it over with!"

Frieza looked somewhat surprised by this. "Oh? So you know about that?" he smirked arrogantly again before he made a small chuckle. "Looks like someone has been doing their homework after all."

"How about you quit talking and take your final form already!" Vegeta continued to provoke.

Now, Frieza looked completely taken aback, as he didn't expect this at all. _'What?! How does he know about that?! It would be understandable if he knew about my next form - hell two of them at best! But, my final form? Only my family knows about this!'_ he made an intimidating glare at Vegeta. "How do you know about that…?" he asked with an icy tone.

Vegeta shrugged in amusement. "Meh, I have my ways."

Frieza let go of his energy blast from behind, "Very well...if all of you are so eager to die...maybe I should show you a form that far exceeds the terrors of Hell itself after all!" he boasted.

Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes at this. Piccolo on the other hand remained tense. Both of them saw Frieza forming veins on his pinkish wrists and onto his forehead as he clenched both his fists. Piccolo widened his eyes when a pinkish aura surrounded Frieza's whole body, with some red lighting cracking every so and fourth. "Nnnnnnnnngh!" Frieza gritted his teeth as he felt his power rising higher and higher within every second that passes by.

He felt his body changing, and since it's been such a long time since he used this form, it felt somewhat painful for him. But that barely mattered to him. "Hyyaaaaaaagh!" Frieza screamed before his pink aura violently bursts, nearly making Piccolo shield his eyes from it.

The transformation ended as smoke surrounded Frieza's body. It didn't take long before the winds moved it away and the outline showed Frieza's final form, his iconic pale white skin with purple splotches clearly visible. 'Well...that lasted quicker than I expected.' Vegeta thought to himself. It was a little strange that Frieza managed to transform a lot quicker than the last time he first showed his final form on Namek.

 _'His power...it's outrageous!'_ Piccolo thought with worry, as some sweat was shown onto his head. _'Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said that his final form would go through the roof! I'm not sure if one of us would be able to take him down by ourselves like this!'_ he looked at Vegeta. There was only one way they could beat him now, "Hey...I'm not sure if we would be able to stop him with just one of us. I think we will have to work together to beat, Frieza." he suggested, hoping Vegeta would accept this. He couldn't see any other way to stop him.

Vegeta grunted. "I think you might just be right. It seems we will have to combine our efforts to kill the biggest monster known in the universe." Piccolo was surprised, but relieved by this.

"And just what are you two whispering on about?" Frieza asked in amusement to the ants that stood before him. "If you're planning on some strategy, you are gradually wasting your breaths in doing that…" he squinted his eyes against them, promising nothing but pain and suffering. "...As I'm about to show you the horrors that lie beyond the deepest layers of Hell itself."

"Who knows, Frieza. You might just have your work cut out for you."

Vegeta charged first at Frieza before he threw a punch at him, which Frieza had managed to block with his bare hand, although this generated a shockwave behind Frieza that didn't affect him at all. Piccolo attacked as well but he had decided to go from behind as he went ahead to kick Frieza's neck. Frieza had managed to block Piccolo by wrapping his tail around his leg. Frieza then disappeared from sight. And so did Piccolo and Vegeta.

All three of them were clashing as blurs, moving from one side to another that couldn't be seen in the sky. Piccolo threw a punch that Frieza dodged. Vegeta and Frieza crashed both their knees against one another at the same time. As they kept clashing, islands were getting destroyed, and the seas were moving uncontrollably from the forces they exhibited.

As the battlefield was raging on, Goku had managed to arrive there as he landed on one of the islands that hadn't been destroyed. "Oh wow… they're already going at it." he groaned in disappointment. "Well that's great, now they're both matching each other, and they don't even need my help!" the Saiyan complained. _'Though I gotta admit, I'm surprised how strong Piccolo is now. He wasn't anywhere like this when I first fought Frieza.'_

Frieza appeared above Piccolo and he knocked him down with a double ax handle, sending him flying through the water. Vegeta reappeared mere inches away in front of Frieza, as he threw a punch before it got blocked. Vegeta then threw a roundhouse kick to which Frieza had also blocked by wrapping his tail around his leg rather tightly. "So, do you now regret challenging me?" Frieza asked with an amused expression.

Vegeta smirked by this. "You really are a fool, if you think I'll give up like this!" the prince tried to move his leg away that the tyrant was struggling a little to keep a hold of. "Besides, I still haven't used the full extent of my strength!" he stated.

Frieza didn't seem impressed by this. "Oh? So you're still holding back? That's really cute. But you're not the only one who's hiding real strength. I haven't even been trying against you two."

Just then, there was a wave of energy that was sent upwards at both of them. This distracted Frieza by letting his tail go and backing away. Then another energy blast came from underwater, targeting at Frieza once more which confused him this time. "Hgghhhaaaaaaaah!" Piccolo shouted as he managed reappear in the air. Frieza barely had enough time to see the Namekian before Piccolo made a powerful dropkick at his face. This sent Frieza crashing through a mountain, destroying an island in the process before he got sent through underwater.

It didn't really take long before Frieza raised himself above the water. His pale hand rubbed his face, and he was genuinely surprised that it hurt. It was...painful. He couldn't even imagine the last time he felt something like that. Frieza looked at both of his opponents. "As much as I loathe to admit this…that was a clever trick you pulled back there! I can't remember anyone else making me feel pain besides my family!" he spoke to Piccolo.

"Well, so far we seem to be holding our own." Piccolo said to Vegeta, while he stared down at Frieza. "But I think we should have Goku to help us with this. Just in case."

"We don't need Kakarot's help. A Saiyan fights his battles alone!"

"Yet, you need my help?"

"I meant by my kind!"

"Sure you did…"

They saw Frieza heading towards another island. Piccolo and Vegeta followed him before all three of them landed on the opposite sides from one another.

"I must say, I'm somewhat impressed by you two. I didn't think it would be possible that you could make me feel pain like this…" Frieza said, rubbing his face. "I think that it's about time that I finally finish the both of you. But before I do...I would like to insist an offer."

"If this is about the both of us joining your army, then you might as well forget it!" Vegeta spat.

"Oh. Are you still angry about the treatment, Vegeta?" he was taunting him. Vegeta just knew he was. He had to. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Your power has climbed far higher than I could possibly imagine. I can rank up your position to a general, along with your new friend over there." Frieza waved his hand to Piccolo.

"No thanks. We'd rather stay the same like we are now." Piccolo said.

Frieza sighed. "Of course...why did I even bother. If you enjoy dying this much, then I'll just give you exactly what you want." he split his hands and legs. "I'll have to be honest; up until now, I haven't even begun to use even one thirds of my true power against you." Piccolo widened his eyes by this. "Ah yes, I do believe that 50% of my maximum power should be more than enough for me to wipe both of you out into nothing more than dust."

Piccolo made a sweat. "You're bluffing...there's no way you're hiding that much power. It's absolutely ludicrous!"

"It may sound like it. But rest assured, Namekian...you can only get to see it for yourself." Lighting struck Frieza on his head, making him power up even more till he stopped.

Piccolo looked at this in disbelief. _'My God...he wasn't bluffing at all! Shit! We don't have another choice! We need Goku, now!'_

 _'Oh damn…Frieza is already using half his power? I wasn't expecting to happen this soon!'_ thought Goku before he flied towards where the others were. _'I think this should be a good time for me to intervene!'_

It took the mighty Saiyan less then a few seconds for him to catch up on the island where the others were. He landed down next to Piccolo, and Frieza was confused by this. "Hey. Seems like you needed help." Goku commented.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

' _What the hell? Where did he come from?'_ Frieza thought in confusion as he looked at Goku before he shrugged. _'Oh well, no matter. No matter how many ants stand before a dinosaur, all of them will fall the same.'_

Vegeta gave Piccolo a blank stare. _'Not this time...he's all mine.'_ in a mere microsecond, Vegeta elbowed Piccolo on his head, which made the Namek's vision go blurry as he collapsed onto the ground without realizing what just happened.

Frieza and Goku were surprised by this. "Kakarot. Take Piccolo away from here…" Vegeta gave Frieza a look of hatred as he clenched his fist tightly. "...Cause things are about to get very ugly from here."

"Well if you say so…" Goku took Piccolo away as he carried him while flying, leaving Vegeta all by himself.

Frieza took a moment to to process what just happened. He was looking back at Goku before he stated at Vegeta again. "Wow...even I have to admit that this is absolutely stupid. Either that or you decided to become suicidal that you want to fight me all alone."

"I didn't come to this battle unprepared, Frieza. I managed to achieve a power level far beyond what you could even dream of achieving."

"Hm?" Frieza frowned by that in confusion.

"I know you were the one who destroyed my home planet." Frieza shrugged by this. He thought it would be a matter of time before he figured it out. "But I know why you did it. The fear of a Super Saiyan rising against you." the island began to shake as rocks were flying as a faint golden aura was glowing around Vegeta which made his hair flow slightly. Frieza became slightly worried by this. He wasn't supposed to know that part. "Well let's just say...you were right. I actually discovered the legends are indeed true after all."

Frieza was shocked, before he started to chuckle. "I see you developed a new sense of humor. How fitting."

Vegeta wasn't amused by this. "You just keep laughing, Frieza…soon, you will see that everything I say isn't some boast or a bluff." the golden light transformed into an aura as his eyes were starting to turn green. "Soon, you will know true fear." the muscles slightly bulged from his body. "Soon...YOU WILL MEET THE SAME FATE YOUR ANCESTOR HAS! GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rays of golden beams shined brightly as the golden aura completely envelop Vegeta, as his turned completely golden all the while he destroyed a part of the island he stood on, covering smoke in doing so. The smoke cleared itself as it got pushed by the aura, fully showing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form.

Frieza was in utter disbelief. His body started shaking as he took some steps backwards. "Wha- what is that form?! That can't be the Great Ape form!" this couldn't be that form. It just couldn't! It was nothing but a myth!

"The legend you had feared the most has finally risen from its grave." Vegeta started walking towards Frieza.

Frieza grit his teeth. "Super Saiyan or not, A MONKEY IS STILL NOTHING BUT A MONKEY!" he aimed his finger at Vegeta so he could fire a laser. But to his shock, Vegeta was already in front of him, giving a cold stare before he grabbed his wrist and made a "crack" hear from his bones. "Aaagh!" Frieza yelped.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Frieza tried to move but Vegeta's grip couldn't let him budge at all. "Heh...just look at you. It's funny to see how you're losing control of this situation. Feels awful, doesn't it?" Vegeta taunted him. He forced Frieza on one knee. "But I can tell you don't care one bit. All you can think about now is how to destroy me."

Frieza refused to listen. "Hyaaaaah!" he created a dome of energy around them. Finally, Vegeta let go, and Frieza darted backwards, clutching his hand. "How... How did you get this incredible power?!" asked the tyrant, staring at his former soldier who had a stoic face. Epiphany struck Frieza as he widened his eyes in sheer horror. "No...don't tell me it exists?!"

"Oh, it does. You're seeing it with your own eyes. Now the consequences will finally get to bit you back in the ass! And I'm the one who gets to deliver them!" Vegeta bursted with golden aura and charged at Frieza before he made a powerful uppercut that sent him flying in the air. Vegeta quickly followed as he already got ahead of Frieza and grabbed his body before he kneed his back, making him scream in pain before he got thrown through an island which got destroyed in the process.

Vegeta watched where Frieza had vanished under the ground. An explosion destroyed another island as rocks were flying everywhere. The tyrant flew up while panting, as he hovered at the same height where Vegeta was. Vegeta saw that Frieza was revealed to have more bruises than ever before, along with some blood leaking off him. Frieza darted into a column of water from where he'd emerged earlier.

Vegeta easily followed him to the other side like it was nothing. Frieza screamed enraged as he started launching massive wave of energy blasts directly at Vegeta. He started launching an even bigger wave of energy blasts, desperate to kill Vegeta.

 _'Yikes…I almost feel bad for Frieza now. Vegeta is really pissed off.'_ Goku thought as he watched the battle closely. Though for some reason he felt like he was forgetting something…

The smoke cleared, and Vegeta was revealed to be unharmed at any of the attacks that Frieza laid on him. "What the hell gives?! Why can't I hit you?!" Frieza asked in frustration.

Vegeta didn't answer him. Instead, he raised his hand and blasted Frieza, sending his enemy flying backwards before he stopped himself in mid-air. He smirked, then shot directly at Frieza, elbowing the tyrant in the face, then followed with an uppercut. Once more, he followed, this time headbutting Frieza onto his back, making him yell in pain.

Frieza gave the Super Saiyan a murderous glare, but Vegeta merely grinned by this reaction. Suddenly, Frieza launched himself as he threw numerous random punches and kicks in any way to hit Vegeta but all of them were getting blocked with ease all the while they were flying higher. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Frieza let go as he went back down. And Vegeta reappeared in front of Frieza. Frieza was growling under his breath before he launched a finger beam at Vegeta , who casually moved to the side, dodging it. Frieza looked afraid. 'How can he be this fast?!' thought Frieza.. In anger he started unleashing a flurry of beams at him, who dodged every single one of them with ease as well.

Frieza could feel his blood boiling. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!" he swore. "Why can't you just stand still, and perish?!"

Vegeta kept his smirk. "If that's all you wanted to do, you could have just said please."

Frieza was stunned, but this made him more angry as he clenched his fists. "Please? Please?!"

"Yes. It's please. I just said it, didn't I?"

Frieza was becoming more furious by the second. "How... How did you manage to gain this much power in only one year?! It's just not possible! Even for Saiyans!"

"There's plenty of stuff you don't know about me, Frieza. A lot more than what you don't know now." Vegeta said, folding his arms. Then he thought of an idea. "What if I told you that I'm not the only Super Saiyan here?"

Frieza was stunned by this. "You're bluffing…" he murmured.

"See that Saiyan over there?" Vegeta pointed his thumb from behind. "The one that you saw mere moments before my transformation? That's right. He can also go Super Saiyan. And he's almost as powerful as I am." he said.

Frieza started to shake. "It can't be!"

"Oh but it is. You can try any trick you'd like against me. But it won't make any difference. Even if you tried to charge up at full power, the gap between us if far too large."

Frieza was absolutely furious. _'Shit...damn it all to bloody hell! He's right! Even if he let me charge at 100% of my full power, it still wouldn't make a difference between us! Any attack that I throw at him, he could easily dodge, block, or counter attack! But I refuse to accept defeat! There must be some way for me to beat him!'_ just then...an idea came to him. _'Hold on a second...his power may be greater than mine...but he's still nothing more then a monkey with no brains. And we have the power to destroy planets at this point…'_ Frieza made a smirk. "I think I may have figured out how to beat you."

Vegeta looked with confusion and curiosity. "Oh? And what may that be?" he was interested to see what he would try next.

Frieza started to make a dark energy ball as lighting between his hands crackled. Frieza took about a minute or so to make this attack before it was complete. "Hahahaha! You seriously plan to throw this attack against me?!" Vegeta laughed. "Haven't you already figured it out that you can't beat me?!"

Goku on the other hand was really confused about what Frieza was doing. _'Something is wrong here...why does Frieza look so confident? Something about this is a little too familiar; hang on...when I pushed back Frieza into a corner as well, he knew he couldn't beat me at that point.'_ the spiky haired Saiyan widened his eyes as memories came back to him, remembering when Frieza used the same attack in an attempt to blow up Namek. "Oh no…" he started flying towards the two. "VEGETA! THAT'S THE SAME ATTACK HE USED TO BLOW UP NAMEK WHEN I FOUGHT HIM!"

Vegeta heard this, and he looked at Goku with shock. "What?!"

Goku made it. "You have to finish him, now! Don't make the same mistake I did against him!"

"Too late, fools! You will regret the day you decided to cross paths with me! Lord Frieza!" the tyrant made a cruel smirk as he was about to throw the spherical ball right at Namek…

...Only for Vegeta to charge at Frieza that only took a microsecond for him to bury his fist through Frieza's gut. Frieza could barely widen his eyes with the size of dinner plates before he exploded into nothing more then dust. Vegeta sighed as he returned to his base form.

"Oh man, that was a close one. A few more seconds and Namek would have blown up again." Goku said, with relief.

Vegeta said nothing. And Goku took a notice of this. "Uh...hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that...I didn't expect to actually kill Frieza so...easily like that. And it's not only that, but all of this seemed so easy." stated Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"I mean, think about it, Kakarot. Everything in our way always went south, no matter how you look at it. But this time, everything went accordingly: the Dragon Balls haven't been wished upon, the Ginyu Force haven't gotten here - need to take care of them later - no one except some Namekians died that can be brought back to life, Namek itself hasn't blown up. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Oh yeah…" Goku scratched his cheek. "This actually did go pretty well for the most part. So, what are we gonna do now? We still need to go home for the most part."

Vegeta shrugged. "We'll have to tell the other Namekians that Frieza is dead, and give them back the Dragon Balls. As for me, I can't go home just yet. The others would think I'm not on their side."

"So…you're not coming with us?"

"Not yet anyways. It would be too suspicious for everyone else that I had a change of heart all of a sudden. So I guess I'll have to go back living in space…"

"You sure you can know how to handle that?"

"I did this stuff all the time before I met you. So I'll most likely head back when Frieza's father or perhaps his brother hear about his death and come to Earth."

Goku was surprised by this. "Wowowow - back up! Frieza has a brother?!"

Vegeta looked at him with confusion. "What? You didn't know about that?"

"I mean...I heard about him having a dad, but I never knew he has a brother!"

"So...you never met him?"

"No? Why?" Goku was confused now.

"Huh...odd. Either Cooler never heard the news or he didn't care enough to come after you since you were still the one that killed him didn't you? A low class Saiyan?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure I never met anyone that said that was related to Frieza. That much I'm certain."

"Strange... Oh well. Guess we'll wait and see if it happens again this time around."

"So what are we still gonna do about training with Whis?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. Just ask King Kai where it is, track me down, and we'll go there together."

"Ookie dookie!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he flied away with the white aura, leaving Goku by himself. "Hmmm...I should get back with the others. Though I wonder what Frieza's brother actually looks like…" the Saiyan murmured to himself as he went ahead to pick up Piccolo and fly off where the others were.

* * *

"What?! You mean to tell me it's all over?!" Krillin was in shock, and so was Gohan who stood beside him. "Just like that?!"

Goku had a sheepish look while Piccolo just grunted. "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true."

"There was a massive surge of power we felt! And we were terrified at what we were even sensing from that Frieza monster! Then there was an even bigger power! And...you just expect us to believe that it's all over!" Krillin said.

"Well you're not sensing his energy anymore, are you?" Piccolo remarked.

"Well...no…"

"Well there you have it."

"So, is it true that Vegeta really helped you?" Gohan asked his mentor.

"Well...more or less. We pretty much had no choice but to team up. And from what Goku told me, I got knocked out by Frieza, so he and Vegeta had to team up, and killed him." Piccolo answered.

"Wow...so it's actually over?" Krillin asked.

"I guess it is. I'm not sure where Vegeta is right now. Last thing I know is that I saw him flying away...said something about me damaging his Saiyan pride." Goku tried not to grin at this.

"Whatever the reason, let's just be glad that this went better than we expected."

 **######################################################################################################################################################**

 **Well I'm glad this is finally finished. Hope you guys liked this chapter, especially with the Prince of all Saiyans finally killing of Frieza. I kinda liked writing that one part.**

 **Also maybe some of you have noticed that this story is getting really rushed or fast paced...well you're right. Cause truth be told, I'm trying to finish this as fast as I can.**

 **Why? Because...to be honest...I'm really not that excited to write this story anymore. I'll still try to write it but I'm really not sure of myself anymore. There are other projects I wanna write but I'll still try to write this… Somehow…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, another month passed right now with a new chapter at hand. Sorry if I kept making you wait for too long…**

 **Also I'm gonna have to say something at the end of my notes, and for the love of God just read it so you can understand.**

* * *

Feet planted themselves on a ground as both Goku and Vegeta took a look around to see if they made it where they wanted to be. "Yeah...this is definitely Beerus' planet alright." Goku commented, as he was looking around the familiar gardens of the odd planet.

Vegeta grunted beside him. "I still can't believe it took you this long to find me in the first place!"

Goku put his hands in front of him while having a nervous smile. "Hey, come on! If you didn't travel so much I would have found you sooner!" he said. "Besides, where even were you at the first place?"

"I was trying to find the Ginyu Force so I could kill them!" Vegeta remarked irritatedly.

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them!"

"Every single one of them?"

"What part of 'all of them' did you not understand?!" Vegeta sighed. "Besides, they would have known sooner or later what happened to Frieza. So I had to take care of them as quick as possible. And I made absolutely sure that Ginyu himself didn't switch with any bodies as well."

"So, would Frieza's family still know about what happened than?"

"Oh, they still will. There's no doubt about it. I tried to find them as well, but unfortunately no such luck…"

"Well...on the bright side, at least we finally made it to Beerus' planet. All we gotta do is find Whis and ask him to train us again." Goku then took another look before he saw Whis actually walking towards them himself. "Hey! There he is!"

"Kakarot, wait. Did you at least think of something to —" it was already too late as Goku had started running to Whis. "Oh for the love of..." Vegeta grunted before he started following.

Whis turned his head upward to see the two Saiyans just more so casually getting to him. "And who might you two be?" he asked them out of curiosity. "How did you manage to find this place?"

"Actually it's kind of a long story… but we kinda came here to ask if you could apprentice us again."

Whis raised his eyebrow at confusion from this. "Again? I'm sorry but I think you may have gotten the wrong person to ask. I am merely Lord Beerus' assistant."

Goku only grinned at him. "Nah, you can't fool us, Whis! We kinda already know that you're actually his teacher!"

Whis looked somewhat surprised for a moment before he looked at Goku with slight caution. "And how exactly do you know this?"

"To cut things short, we're from the future." Vegeta answered this time, thinking that he would have to get straight to the point in case things unnecessarily escalated.

"From the future?" Whis looked at their fingers, and he saw no Time Ring with them. There was no way they could just arrive there without them. "And how exactly could I believe you for something like that?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's really true!" Goku interjected.

"Alright... So can you tell me what exactly happens in the future? Though even if you were from the future, you do know that time traveling is forbidden even among the Gods."

"Oh please." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's not like we did it on purpose. It happened on accident during one of our battles with someone we knew. Reason how is because we managed to somehow destroy this ring he had, and that's the reason we were sent back in the first place."

"And this ring he had... Was it by any chance a Time Ring?"

"Probably."

"If that's the case… then you two are lucky you didn't get sent anywhere else. However, I still don't really see why I would teach the two of you."

Goku grinned. "What if we told you that Frieza is actually dead?"

Whis then chuckled slightly as he was amused by that. "Oh, I already know about that."

"Huh? You do?"

Whis tapped his staff on the ground twice before there was a bright circle above them with an image shown of Vegeta beating up Frieza. "I've known for quite a while." Whis said. "But unfortunately…" he tapped his staff and the image stopped. "I still don't see the need to teach you. Don't get me wrong, defeating Frieza is no small feat, but compared to Lord Beerus, it's not exactly much."

"Wait! How about if we turn to Super Saiyan Gods?!"

Whis looked a little confused. "Super Saiyan Gods?"

Goku and Vegeta nodded their heads before they made a small grunt and both of them turned to their God forms, with their red heated auras surrounding them. Needless to say, Whis looked stunned by this. "Well now...this is quite surprising." he remarked, seeming a little impressed by their energy that came out of them. It really felt like he was sending divine energy of Gods themselves. "If I wasn't seeing it myself, I would have a hard time believing it, two Saiyans having the power of Gods…"

"So, you believe us now?" Goku asked.

"Indeed I do. And I think you may have convinced me to train you as well… under one condition though."

Goku was curious and confused. "And what's that?"

"I need to know how well my future self has trained you… and what better way to do that with a simple sparring match." Whis let his staff disappear in thin air before both his hands went behind his back.

"Really? You want us to fight you?"

"With everything you've got."

"Eh?"

"I want to see you both go all out. That means using your full power…"

Goku and Vegeta gave a look to one another before they nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say, Whis." the orange flared warrior remarked before both of them turned to their Blue forms at maximum power.

Whis grew a small smile. "Good. Now that's much better." both of them made their own fighting stances and they began to wait for the first move to come. "Now then...let's get started."

Goku moved quickly as he flied towards Whis, raising his fist in doing so before he threw a jab. Whis easily jumped away in the air to avoid it. He looked down to see Vegeta flying towards him, giving a battle cry until he phased behind Whis's back so he could manage to attack his blind spot. However, Whis had simply moved out of the way without looking at all.

Vegeta turned around in an attempt to give a spin kick but Whis had merely backed out of the way. Goku uses Instant Transmission to catch Whis by surprise, by going behind and launch a roundhouse kick. Whis however still managed to dodge by flying lower onto the ground. Goku and Vegeta charged at Whis at the same time, launching a barrage of punches and kicks at the Angel. They kept giving everything they had but none of their attacks could land a single hit whatsoever.

The battle was getting dragged within a lake as Whis was sliding through it, creating small waves in doing so. He grabbed Goku and Vegeta's fists before he made them collide their heads against one another.

 _'My, my... It looks like they have problems with working together with each other.'_ Whis thought as he saw them bickering. _'This one is too tense. He keeps overthinking what's happening.'_ he thought as he saw Vegeta launching ki blasts at him, more specifically at the water itself which gave off some steam.

Vegeta went underwater, charging up a Galick Gun before firing it at Whis, who merely tilted his head aside to avoid the blast, along with a Kamehameha as well. Vegeta bursted out of the water with an energy blast at his hand. He looked like he was about to land a blow but to his shock, Whis merely grabbed Vegeta's throat as he completely stopped his movement.

"Gah… what the…" Whis then spun him around with enough force that Vegeta went through the water.

 _'But this one on the other hand... He's too relaxed.'_ Whis turned to look at Goku, but he didn't attack him, instead he was only standing there.

 _'Damn...he's just as powerful as I remember him being. He's taking our attacks like they're nothing, even after all that time we spent.'_ Goku thought as he clenched his fists. _'He said he wanted to see us at full power, and I can only use one ace up my sleeve left. I just hope it doesn't take a tool on my body like last time…'_ he split his legs. "Kaioken times 2!" he shouted.

Another red aura surrounded on top of his blue aura. Whis had an interested look on his face by this performance. Goku charged at him with speeds that made him twice as fast before. He threw a left jab at Whis, who only bended his back to dodge the fist. Goku turned around to stop himself before he leaped in the air and performed a bicycle kick at Whis's head. The Angel merely titled his body to dodge from an attack like that. Goku landed on water before he ducked down and sweep kicked his leg from underneath, but Whis made a step backwards to get away.

Goku phased out to raise his knee into Whis's. chest but he merely dodged as well. The martial artist landed behind before he lunged back again with quicker attacks, but this time Whis kept blocking them with ease. During one his barrages, Whis easily slid his hand and got it on Goku's neck, which Goku made a backflip to get away from this before he charged again at Whis's side.

Whis merely put his arm forward before he used the force of his energy to send Goku flying back away, which disrupted the Kaioken technique. Goku got sent back on the ground again. He was on one of his knees, with his hand clutching on the ground. On the other side however, he saw Vegeta rising from the water again.

"Alright. I think that's enough for now." Whis said, as he had seen more than enough for the sparring. He floated behind Goku, who went back to his base form, and along with Vegeta as well. "I must say…I am quite disappointed as to what I have seen." he said as he shook his head. "Honestly... I expected you two to be much stronger than what you displayed today."

"Were we really that bad?" Goku asked with some sweat shown on his face, taking a breath or two.

Whis nodded his head. "Quite frankly, yes. There were many flaws within your own fighting styles. Vegeta here is far too tense, and keeps over thinking of what's going to happen. You, on the other hand, Goku. You are seemingly quite relaxed when it comes to fights, and that's good. However you're far too relaxed, and your overconfidence makes it a bigger problem for you to overcome the personal walls that will allow both of you to reach your full potentials."

"Yeah, well...your future self kinda said the same thing as well." Goku said with a sheepish expression.

"Honestly, you make it sound as though I've been slacking off in the future…" Whis sighed as he held his hand to his face. "If only I could slap myself for that right now…" he let go of his hand. "Alright, I'll take you two as my students for now." Goku jumped in excitement for that. "But be warned: I won't go as easy as my future self was on you." with that said and done, Whis started to leave. "You two are done for now, try to come back tomorrow if you can."

* * *

On a far away planet, there lied few life forms that resided there, though the planet itself was completely empty and deserted to the point where nothing about it even seemed alive at all.

"What? My brother was killed by a Saiyan? That's absurd! How can a mere Saiyan have enough power to kill my brother like that?!" Cooler, also known as the older brother of Frieza, exclaimed with shock and some disgust on his tone. He looked at his minions who were bowing down to him.

"As shocking as this may be my lord, we still cannot believe it ourselves. We still cannot exactly pinpoint the Saiyan's location on where he is, but we have learned that there is another one that resides on a planet called Earth." Neiz informed, as he was sitting on a boulder.

Cooler closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't believe it… as if it wasn't bad enough that he acted high and mighty above everyone else, with him dead at the hands of a Saiyan, mine reputation is going to be damaged." his tail whipped as it slammed the ground hard. "Does my father know about this?"

"He should have gotten the news by now."

"I see then…" Cooler made a scowl. _'Father always spoiled you, gave you everything you asked for. And because of this, you never bothered to practice on your own, rotten brat. I really wish I couldn't do this now, but what choice do I have? Father would force me otherwise. In fact, I feel happy that the pest is finally gone! Hell, I would rather thank the Saiyan that did my job of killing him sooner!'_ he thought. "Salzar."

"Sir!"

"Prepare the ship. We're setting our course to this Earth!" Cooler ordered.

* * *

"What if I could try to track down Babadi and kill his minions earlier?" Vegeta asked, as he and his rival were standing on a field that was full of grass.

Goku scratched his hair. "Well it would save us the trouble of fighting Buu again, especially with the transformations he had!"

"They weren't exactly transformations..."

"You know what I meant!"

Vegeta grunted with this. "Regardless... We should still take care of him while we have the chance! The quicker we take out that pink blob, the faster we can get back to the time!"

"Yeah but, don't we need Buu to still have him be friends with Mr. Satan?"

"...You surprisingly have a good point there."

"Thanks!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully with a goofy smile.

"...Moving on…what else could we do? What about, Cell?"

Goku tried to ponder, folding his arms as he looked the grass below him. "I'm really not sure. He's going to come back eventually sooner or later."

"Yes. And to make things worse, he can suppress his power level well when he would be going out to absorb other people. Then there's the Androids…" Vegeta then widened his eyes as he came to an epiphany. "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The Androids! We can hide them somewhere so that Cell won't know where they are!"

Goku was surprised by this. "Hey, yeah! That could work! But… how are we gonna convince them though?"

Vegeta frowned. "I'm not sure, but we have enough time to figure it out anyways. I think it's time for me to leave." he said, with his white aura glowing.

"Wait, already?"

"Yes. I need to settle with something else since I can't exactly live here yet."

"What else do you gotta settle with?"

Vegeta hopped off the ground and started to fly away. "It's with a Tuffle!"

"Can I come with you?!" Goku shouted.

"NO!" were the last words Vegeta spoke before he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Geez… why does he not want me to be with him?" Goku pouted, throwing his leg in the air. "I mean...aren't we buddies at this point?" he then heard his stomach growl. "Oh man... I'm getting pretty hungry now. Sure hope Chi-Chi has the lunch done right now!" he then started to fly back on his own. _'Though... I did think about if I could let Cell get his perfect form in order for Gohan to get Super Saiyan 2 again...but I probably shouldn't. Having too much confidence on a boy got me killed, and so did almost everyone else. I think either me or Vegeta would take care of him when he comes here again. And after that, I'll have to think of a substitutes to get the level 2 form for him…'_

* * *

 **Well this was disappointingly short!**

 **I am really sorry if this wasn't as long as I usually write, but I literally couldn't come up with anything else to write anymore. I mean I wanted to have a time skip and get with Cooler and his dad to attack Earth but that just felt wrong to me to do so.**

 **Also... I kinda feel like I should let someone else to adopt this story and let them write this instead of me.**

 **Before I get shouts that I shouldn't… hear me out first... I am still going to write this, and I'll try to do that. However, to be honest I'm starting not to get so excited to write this like I used to. Again, I'll still write this but like some reviewers pointed out, I wasted too much potential that could have been much better than what it is now.**

 **Let me repeat again; I'll still write, but I wouldn't mind if someone else more experienced than me wrote this instead.**

 **I'm sorry if I let all of you down…**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, the rice should almost be finished by now. And the stew seems to smell pretty good as well." Krillin commented, as he, Gohan, and Icarus were somewhere around in a forest as the three of them were out camping. Technically Goku was with them as well, but he was out getting some fish till he got back. "Although, we might still need more wood if we're gonna keep this fire going. Hey, Gohan. Can you get more wood for this?"

"Sure thing." Gohan nodded his head before he went to grab more wood they had.

* * *

Meanwhile, at somewhere else in the part of the forest, Goku had risen out of the water while he was holding a tuna fish that was far larger than him. "Well... You're not as big as I wanted you to be, but I guess you should be enough for sushi." he said, as he tried to wipe out the wet hair with his hand, but that didn't really do much. So he instead used his energy to get the heat to warm the wager enough to let it be dry. _'I guess this camping was a good idea after all. Seems to be enough for me and Gohan to like it enough to spend some together. And having Krillin be here would be a pretty good experience for all of us!'_

He was about to get back where the others were when he felt multiple ki signatures somewhere around this place. They were definitely ones where he never sensed before, but they were pretty weak... To him anyways. Not only were they hostile, but there were two that Gohan and Krillin could not match up to. This got him worried. So he went ahead to fly towards where the others were.

He got there within a few seconds, as he purposely crashed onto the lake where the others were, making his presence known by the others. He looked at what happened. Gohan had been only picked up by his collar with a bruise shown on his face. And Krillin himself was on the ground face planted. He didn't show injuries, he only seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey! Leave them alone! Now!" Goku yelled out to them.

Cooler's henchmen turned their heads to look at him. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Dore asked with a grunt.

"My name is, Goku! And those people you're holding are someone I know. I suggest you leave them alone... Or else!" Goku threatened.

"Goku?" Salzar repeated to himself till he widened his eyes and made a smirk. "Ah, I see! So, you're the Saiyan that resides on this planet!"

"So, why did you come here for?"

"You were with the Saiyan that has killed Frieza were you not?!"

"Hm…? Well I hate to break it to ya, but the one you're looking for isn't here. I'm not sure when he'll come back."

Salzar frowned by this. "That so…?"

"Who even are you guys anyways?"

"We are…" Goku had a sweatdrop at the back of his head as he was stunned to see the squad posing themselves dramatically in front of him. "...Cooler's Armored Squadron!"

"Erm..." he was getting some familiar flashbacks of the Ginyu Force. "Are you sure you guys aren't related with the Ginyu Force? You have the same weird poses…"

"The Ginyu Force?!" Salzar sounded insulted. "Don't compare us to those posers! Our stances are far superior to those clowns!"

"Your poses suck either way so…"

"Kill this bastard!"

Cooler's henchmen charged towards at Goku. The Saiyan martial artist had filed in the air, as he didn't want the others to get involved in this. He kept on dodging all their attacks with simple ease. He turned to see them attacking him at different sides. Goku managed to block them all just by raising his arms and his knee before sending them all back with kiai waves. Goku shot ki blasts from three different sides, but the henchmen had deflected them all. Goku then charged at Dore at blinding speeds before he kneed him in the stomach, which caused the henchman to stumble back while groaning in pain.

Neiz went ahead to take advantage of this moment by charging at Goku's back. He raised his fist to pull a blow on the Saiyan, but instead he hit his comrade in the face which caused him to start bickering with one another. Goku had landed down on the ground, and so did the other henchmen. Before the battle could go on longer, they had frozen themselves.

"S-Sir?! We didn't expect you would help us with this!"

Goku turned around to see the energy he felt was right behind him. When he looked behind, he was shocked to see Cooler. Not because of his energy - albeit a bit - but more so because of his appearance. He would genuinely mistake him for Frieza himself if it weren't for the color swaps. Although another thing that surprised him was the man that stood next to this Cooler. He was much bigger than any of them in terms of size itself. This most likely had to be Frieza's father. _'So these are Frieza's brother and dad huh…?'_ Goku thought.

"Stand down, every one of you." Cooler had ordered his men. "This Saiyan seems far different than the others. If you couldn't notice, he was only toying with all of you the entire time. You would have gotten killed if I hadn't stepped in."

Goku seemed interested. "Oh? So you noticed huh. I take it that you must be related to Frieza's brother?" he said, as he had assumed his fighting stance.

"I am." Cooler confirmed as he took a step forward. "I came here to look for a Saiyan that killed my brother. Are you perhaps the one that did so?"

Goku smirked. "Sorry, but that was someone else. I'm not really the one that killed Frieza."

"And could you perhaps tell us where the Saiyan is? If you do, then we won't put a harm on you or this planet."

"And would you do either or both of those if I said that I didn't know where he is."

King Cold looked at his only remaining son. "Well it seems that this Saiyan is quite a unique case among others. I think if he doesn't provide any information what we're looking for, he might as well be killed."

"By all means, you can try. But I'm warning you, you may find that very difficult to do so."

"Hang on, dad! I'm coming for help right now!" Gohan had shouted from the sky where he was flying, which the others have clearly noticed where he was.

This had Goku be in shock right now, and concerned as well. "Gohan, no! Get out of here! You don't know what these guys are capable of!"

Goku turned around to see Cooler looking at his son with a unreadable expression on his face. He saw his eyes charging with dark purple energy that was aimed right at Gohan. "You should have taught this kid how to think before he acts." was what Cooler said before he fired his Death Beams.

Goku was about to move ahead to get in front of Gohan and deflect the beams somewhere else as he was more than fast enough to do that. But before he could start moving, he was surprised when he saw Vegeta in front and backhanded the beams instead.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Gohan was confused as to what just happened. He wanted to get words out of his mouth but Vegeta beaten him to the punch first. "Do not mistake me, brat. I didn't come to save you. But you should take your bald friend out somewhere else so at least that you don't get in the way."

Vegeta had then slowly came down with his arms folded while giving his usual glare. "Well, well, look who we have here. Another one of the people on my kill list to pile up. I was actually looking for you for some time now. I guess you already made my job go a lot faster." he insulted them.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cooler asked.

"I'm someone who makes a living out of Frieza's entire family. And two of you bastards are whom I've been looking for a while now, saving me the much longer worth of trouble of finding you!"

"Ah, yes. I think I know you." King Cold had an amused grin on his face. "You were Frieza's favorite lap dog, Vegeta, correct? I must say, you're quite the comedian."

"Let's see you say that when I blast you straight to Hell itself!"

"Hold it!" Salzar stepped in. "You can't just talk to Lord Cooler and his father as if you're above—"

Vegeta fired an energy blast from behind that blasted all three of the minions, making them explode from the impact. "I wasn't referring to you at all." he said, without looking at all.

Cooler had clenched his fist. "You're going to pay for that. Finding minions like those is not exactly easy to find." he said, with calm anger driven by his tone.

Vegeta smirked by this. "Oh, by all means, do try. But I'm going to warn you, it won't end up so pretty for you."

 _'Oh man, Vegeta is really in a pissed off mood right now. I almost feel bad for who he has to kill one of them.'_ Goku thought. _'Although... I really wanna get to fight with at least one of them. More so on Frieza's brother. He's kinda sparking my interest.'_ he looked over to his rival. "Hey, Vegeta. Mind if I take on this Cooler guy a bit? I kinda wanna see what he's capable of." he asked.

Vegeta grunted. "Be my guest. But you have less than 5 minutes to finish him off before I deal the final blow."

"Alright then…" Goku's white aura surrounding him as he stared at Cooler with a grin etched into his face. "Let's get this started!"

Goku had charged straight at Cooler with his fist raised, readying to aim a blow at his head. Cooler had filed above in the air to avoid this, but Goku had already gone after him to. He was faster than he was just a second ago, and he punched Cooler right in the gut which made the tyrant's brother gasp out in pain. Goku then pulled another fist from his left hand to land a blow on Cooler's gut again, and he started hitting him in that area several times before he sent him flying with a spin kick to his neck.

Goku flies after him, with his first ready to put another punch but Cooler had grabbed his wrist in time. The Saiyan tried to pull up another punch but Cooler had grabbed that as well. "I'll give you credit, you're much stronger than I anticipated you to be! But I still can't allow you to live!" Cooler exclaimed, as he had tried to twist Goku's arms but to no avail. "Now that my brother is gone, my reputation would go down significantly if the universe knew that my brother was killed by a Saiyan!" Cooler pulled Goku with him as they were falling down before both of them crashed through water.

They pulled off from one another before they lunged at each other again. Goku put a roundhouse kick that Cooler had ducked from and countered by an uppercut at Goku's jaw. Goku moved his body away by backflipping and launched a bicycle kick that kicked Cooler's face. Cooler stumbled awkwardly but he tried to fire a ki blast at the Saiyan to which Goku had slapped it away with his bare hand. Cooler pulled another punch that aimed at Goku's head, however Goku had phased right behind and went ahead to Cooler by the tail and began to spin him around till he launched him in the air which made him come back to the surface.

Cooler had landed on a boulder, and he only watched as his enemy had done the same thing, except he only floated from the opposite where he was. "Though however... I support I should thank you as well." Cooler said.

Goku had a confused expression on his face. "Thank me? I thought you wanted revenge for Frieza?"

Cooler chuckled, holding his finger in the air. "Oh no, nothing like that. Believe it or not, this is actually nothing personal. You see, my brother is known in the universe as the most ruthless tyrant that has lived... Or used to anyways. My family and I had quite the reputation to proceed after all. And since someone has killed Frieza, my reputation is in trouble now."

"I still don't get it. If you're not here to kill for Frieza, then why not for your reputation?"

"Oh, I still am. Trust me on that. But Frieza was a brat to say the least…" Cooler had an annoyed scowl upon him. "I was actually going to get rid of him myself sooner or later. But your friend has done my work for me. This is just bussiness."

"Isn't that kinda harsh?"

"Do you even know my brother?"

"Fair enough."

"Although... It appears that I'll have to try much harder against you. There are very rare exceptions where there are opponents that can actually fight me at this form, and even more rare where I get forced to transform into a state beyond this!"

Goku looked surprised by this. "Wait, you mean you can go even further then what you have now?"

Cooler smirked. "But of course. Although this is by no means bragging, I do believe I work the most hardest out of family. Which is how I gained this new transformation!" he stated. _'Althrough the only problem is I haven't fully mastered it yet. I always lose control of myself when I go into this state. I can only at least hope that I can kill him!'_ he then split his legs and his hands have clenched themselves. "I'd warn you though, I can't exactly control the full powers of this form, so I may kill you a lot sooner then I want to!"

Goku smirked. "Then what are you waiting for? I can take anything you throw at me."

"You'd ask for this…" Cooler's whole body started shaking by itself while he had clenched his teeth. He then let out a primal roar as his body had started growing larger than before, with spikes coming out of his shoulders and along with ones growing onto his head from different sides and angles and so did on his elbows.

Goku merely watched in curiosity at the transformation still unfolding in front of him. The transformation looked pretty unique to see, and he's definitely gotten much bigger than he had moments ago. What interested him the most was his energy that's gotten even more powerful than he expected. _'Increnible! His energy is just as strong as Cell's!'_

Cooler had now finally finished his transformation as the final touch had completed by a metal mask covering his mouth. "Now then, Saiyan… prepare to die!" he had charged right at Goku, blowing away the ground that were on the sides.

Goku only just stood there and watched as Cooler charged straight at him with his fist raised and launched at him in a diagonal fashion. Goku phased away with ease, and Cooler had missed him and punched the waters instead. Goku was in the air farther away from the waterfalls from before and watched where Cooler was previously. He felt his energy coming closer to him on his right side. Cooler flief towards the Saiyan with a flying kick that was aimed for his hip, but he had missed as Goku had backflipped without looking and lauched a bicycle kick right down at his head, launching him back down at the waters below them.

 _'What the— how can he still keep up?!'_ Cooler rose up from the waters with a look of shock plastered onto his face and had widened his red eyes. He charged back at Goku again and tried to attack him from behind, but Goku merely phased out of sight again and appeared above Cooler to knock him down at the forest by hammering him.

Cooler supported himself on the ground he was at, trying to get back up from the blow he received. He widened his eyes when he saw Goku flying down where he was at. He could barely have the time to cross his arms together when Goku had landed another punch that sent him flying in the air, and the force of it made Cooler let go of his arms in pain. He gasped when he saw the Saiyan already going towards him, and he could only watch as Goku kneed him in the stomach.

"I gotta say, you really are way more powerful than your brother was right now." Goku commented, as he saw Cooler backing off while he kneeled over in pain while both of them were in the air. "But unfortunately, you're still nowhere near the level I am right now. It'll take you a long time to do that." Cooler moved his head to look at Goku. But then to Goku's confusion, he started laughing. This had Goku look surprised. "Uhhhhh…" he stammered. 'Did I hit so hard that I knocked a few screw looses out of him?'

"Now I see... Now I know how my brother was killed by the likes of you Saiyans. I love it! You're too much!" Cooler had blasted a powerful wave of ki from his hand at Goku, who merely stood there and took the damage. Smoke had cleared away and Goku had looked up to see Cooler above where he was, except he had a Supernova charged at his finger. "Surprised, Saiyan?! I can charge my energy a lot faster than my brother can! You shouldn't have gotten so cocky! NOW DIIIIIIIIE!"

Cooler had thrown the massive Supernova with his finger, and the heated orb was heading straight at Goku who wasn't phased by this at all. "Well I guess if this is how this fight is going to end… then I'm a bit disappointed it didn't really last a bit longer." white aura surrounded his whole body as he had charged a Kamehameha as he cupped his hands together. "But it's been nice while it lasted I guess…" he then blasted the wave right against the Supernova tbag headed for him. "Haaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

The two attacks had collided with one another, and they struggled for the briefest of moments before the Kamehameha had broke through the Supernova like it was made out of thin paper. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!" Cooler looked in horror as his ultimate attack was broken like it was nothing, and the blue large wave headed straight for him. Out of last desperate result, Cooler tried to stop it with his bare hands but this remained futile as Cooler was getting pushed back till he managed to leave the atmosphere on Earth, but even then he was getting sent further into the space.

Goku was still focusing on his attack till he could no longer feel Cooler's energy. He made a sigh. "There. I sent him to the sun itself. No way is he gonna come back from that."

Vegeta had at that moment flied rifit next to Goku. "Well, I see you're done with, Cooler. It's about time as well."

"Come on, you said I had 5 minutes to finish him off. Hey, where's that other guy that was with you?" Goku asked.

"I finished him off in an instant when the fight was about to start with us."

Goku nodded. "Alright then... So, you think you could stay on Earth now?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm able to."

"I think you could actually. Technically you did save my son's life, and you did "help me" beat Frieza's family as well. I mean, I could just convince everyone to let you stay here, you know, so you can join us again like before?"

"...Fine then. I suppose this might work."

* * *

 **Uuuuuugh!**

 **I'm sorry guys, I really can't anymore. I really can't come up with anything else anymore. I'm gonna be brutally frank here… I lost passion to write this story.**

 **Go ahead, flame me all you want but that won't change anything as fo what I said. Most of you are probably bummed out by this, and I can't blame ya, I would be too.**

 **Why did I lose passion? Honestly I kinda realized that I failed this story to its fullest potential. There were some reviews that made me realize that, and I could have done SO MUCH more than what I have now. And I couldn't come up with anything to do that. There are other stories I REALLY wanna write. I only hope you understand this.**

 **HOWEVER**

 **I don't want this to completely die out. I want someone to adopt this story and let them flesh out their own way of doing so, and I could help them. If you do decide do adopt this, please contact me by sending a PM to me so we can get down to business.**

 **Once again, I apologize if I failed all of you.**


End file.
